Who Am I? Who Do I Love?
by Bewitched Nightwalker
Summary: COMPLETE. Ginny Weasley isn't a Weasley? Voldemort has a daughter? Ginny's falling for a Malfoy? Can this get any more confusing? Read to find out! Rated T just in case..Prequel to "Where Am I? Where Do I Go From Here?"
1. Recollections of a Dark Lord

**Chapter 1: Recollections of a Dark Lord**

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, sat at the end of a long table. He sat with his followers, who were giving their reports, but Voldemort wasn't listening. He was busy thinking of how his daughter would be turning seventeen on Halloween of this year. He had not had a chance to see her grow up, she had been kidnapped by the Order right after her birth. She had been born the same year as Harry Potter, but only a couple months after him. Voldemort wondered who she was today, or even if she was alive.

"My Lord?" a blacked robed figure called out. The figure had obviously been giving a report and had finished, but Voldemort had been thinking about his daughter.

"Yes, McNair?"

"Er, are you alright, m'lord? You seem distracted and we're very worried."

"I'm fine, McNair!" Voldemort snapped. He then stood up and said, "This meeting is postponed for now. I do not want to be disturbed. If anyone bothers me, you'll feel my wrath." He then left the room, his followers watching him as he left with worried faces.

Voldemort got to his bedchambers and sat in an armchair by the fire. He couldn't get the one little girl off his mind. _'She would be coming into her powers this year. She'd have all the powers she's suppose to get. I wonder what gifts she'd have. Premonitions? Telekinesis? Telepathy? Levitation? All the possibilities, but I'll never know because of the old fool, Dumbledore taking her away.'_

_--Flashback--_

"_My Lord! My Lord! Come quickly!" a blonde woman yelled._

"_What is it, Narcissa? Why are you disturbing the Dark Lord this late?" another woman, black haired this time, said as she came out of her room._

"_Bella, her water broke! It wasn't supposed to happen for another two months! She's frantic and won't calm down until the Dark Lord is with her."_

"_MY LORD!! MY LORD!! COME QUICKLY!!" Bella ran off towards the Dark Lord's bedchambers._

"_Bella, what is the meaning of this?! How dare y--"_

"_My Lord, her water broke! Cissa told me and I came here right away! She's frantic and won't calm down unless you're there!"_

_With that said, the Dark Lord immediately donned his robe and took off, Bella right behind him. They came to where Narcissa was waiting and she led them to a different room. In a bed, looking like she was in extreme pain, was Alecto Carrow. Around her was James Nott, a doctor at St. Mungo's, Amycus Carrow, Alecto's brother, and Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's husband._

"_GOD! GET IT OUT OF ME!! NOW!!" Alecto screamed at the top of her lungs. She was yelling through tears._

"_Alecto, calm down! Please! You'll hurt the child if you carry on like this!" Nott said. He then turned when he heard the door, "My Lord, we can't calm her down. We don't know what to do to calm her down and she'll hurt the child if she doesn't. It's bad enough that the child is premature."_

"_Lucius, Amycus, out!….. Alecto, calm down. You don't want to hurt the child, do you? I'll be very displeased if it is hurt." Voldemort said calmly, causing Alecto to calm down as well._

"_I'm sorry, M'Lord. It's just so bloody painful!"_

"_It's okay, dear, it's okay. Just give one really big push when Nott says to, okay? It'll all be over after that push." Bella said soothingly._

"_Alecto, you have to start pushing now. I'll tell you when that one push is." Nott added._

_He got a nod from Alecto in response._

_Ten minutes later Nott was holding a little girl, who had been named Genevieve. He called for his Lord to come in and see. Voldemort came in and immediately knew that something was going to happen. It seemed that whenever there was a happy moment in his life, it was ruined by Dumbledore…… Speaking of the devil…._

_BANG!_

"_I want the child alive! Kill any who gets in your way!" the voice was that of Alastor Moody._

"_Moody, take your men to search the manor for Death Eaters, we'll get the child." Dumbledore's voice rang loud._

_The door burst open and Dumbledore walked in. He was followed by James Potter, Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a few others. James and Andromeda took down Nott and Narcissa, leaving Bella and Voldemort to guard Alecto and the baby. Kinglsey came around and knocked Bella unconscious, while Dumbledore started dueling with Voldemort. Andromeda ran towards Alecto and said, "Imperio!"_

'_**Hand me the child, Alecto.'**_

'_**NO! You can't have my baby!'**_

'_**Give her to me!'**_

'_**NO!'**_

'_**NOW!'**_

_Alecto then handed the baby over and felt the Imperius lift. She looked around to find the baby in Andromeda's arms, who was running from the room._

"_MY LORD! SHE TOOK THE BABY! SHE TOOK GENEVIEVE!" Alecto screamed through sobs. She got up and ran as fast as she could after Andromeda. "Give me back my baby! Give her back! Please, give her back." But at that moment, all the Order members disapparated, taking Genevieve with them._

_The Dark Lord came out of the room, looking like he had just fought in a war, and he saw Alecto on the ground sobbing. He then knew that they got away, taking his daughter with them, and he knelt down and put an arm around her as she cried. Bella, Narcissa, Lucius, Nott, and Amycus found them in the hall like that a couple moments later. They, too, knew what it meant. They would never see Genevieve again, not unless there was a miracle._

_--End Flashback--_

Voldemort broke out of his stupor by a knocking at his door. He walked over angrily, but stopped when he opened the door and saw who was there. Alecto Carrow. She had disappeared after Genevieve had been taken, she had gone to clear her mind and try to find her.

"Alecto?"

"My Lord….. I'm so sorry I left! I shouldn't have abandoned you and the others, I should've put Genevieve out of my mind and helped. I'm so sorry!" Alecto fell to the ground crying. "I couldn't find her! I couldn't! I looked everywhere that we knew the Order had followers, but I couldn't find her!….. I had to come back, though. It'll be her seventeenth birthday…. and…. I couldn't not be here! I have to be close to her, and this is where she was born an--"

"Alecto, I understand. I was thinking about her as well, about how she'll be seventeen. No need to explain. You came back to me, and that's what matters. Now, shall we go and let everyone know you're back?"

"Y-yes, M'Lord."

Voldemort helped Alecto up and they walked to the meeting room. Everyone was still there. When Voldemort walked in, they all stood up and bowed, stopping when they saw Alecto. _'Oh God! They hate me! They hate me!'_ was all Alecto could think when she saw their looks. She soon thought otherwise when most of them came up to her and hugged her, telling her they were glad she was back. And she knew they weren't lying.


	2. Do We Call Her Ginevra or Genevieve?

**I do not own Harry Potter characters or anything from the Harry Potter books! They belong to J.K.Rowling**

**Chapter 2: Do We Call Her Ginevra or Genevieve?**

Andromeda Tonks sat the same way Voldemort had been sitting. At the end of a long table, surrounded by people who were giving reports, but not listening. She was thinking of the same little girl Voldemort had been thinking about. Genevieve Riddle.

_--Flashback--_

"_Andromeda, I want you to get the child. Use any means necessary."_

"_Alright, Albus." Andromeda Tonks replied. They were standing in the woods outside Malfoy Manor. They had been tipped off by one of their spies that Alecto Carrow was in labor with Voldemort's child. They had to get the child away so that he or she wouldn't grow up to be dark and evil._

_They had gotten all wards down and were moving towards the front door when they heard a scream, "GOD! GET IT OUT OF ME!! NOW!!" Alecto screamed at the top of her lungs. She was yelling through tears. This confirmed the theory of Alecto having a child. They then stormed the manor, going up to the room Alecto was in._

_The door burst open and Dumbledore walked in. He was followed by James Potter, Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a few others. James and Andromeda took down Nott and Narcissa, leaving Bella and Voldemort to guard Alecto and the baby. Kinglsey came around and knocked Bella unconscious, while Dumbledore started dueling with Voldemort. Andromeda ran towards Alecto and said, "Imperio!"_

'_**Hand me the child, Alecto.'**_

'_**NO! You can't have my baby!'**_

'_**Give her to me!'**_

'_**NO!'**_

'_**NOW!'**_

_Alecto then handed the baby over and felt the Imperius lift. She looked around to find the baby in Andromeda's arms, who was running from the room._

"_MY LORD! SHE TOOK THE BABY! SHE TOOK GENEVIEVE!" Alecto screamed through sobs. She got up and ran as fast as she could after Andromeda. "Give me back my baby! Give her back! Please, give her back." But at that moment, all the Order members disapparated, taking Genevieve with them._

_Andromeda reappeared at the Order's headquarters, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. She didn't have long to wait, for Dumbledore, James Potter, and Kingsley arrived a few moments later._

"_Albus, I have the child. What are we going to do with her? She'll be too powerful to be raised by muggles and we need a family that won't let her birth parents names get in the way of how they treat her. Who will take care of her?"_

"_Do not worry, Andromeda. I have the perfect family in mind. The Weasleys will be a great family for the child." Dumbledore replied calmly._

"_The Weasleys? But, Albus, there hasn't been a female born to them in seven generations." James said._

"_Exactly, James. It's time for a little change in the tradition, don't you think? Molly's always wanted a daughter, and they won't mistreat her just because of her real parents."_

"_Alright then, to the Weasley's." with that they disapparated again, this time arriving in front of the burrow._

_Dumbledore strode forwards and knocked on the door. He knew that would be enough to get Arthur's and Molly's attention for the lights were on and you could hear Bill and Charlie running around, and Ron crying._

"_Who's there?" Molly's voice came out._

"_It is I, Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster at Hogwarts, owner of a montu jak.(_A/N: Don't ask, just made up anything.)_"_

"_Oh, Albus, you gave me quite a fright!" Molly said as she opened the door. "What on Earth brings y--….. What is that?" she said pointing to the bundle in Andromeda's arms, that had started crying._

"_That, Molly, is our reason for being here so late. It appears that the rumor of Voldemort having a child are true. She was just born an hour ago and we need someone to take her in and raise her as their own. She will be too powerful to live with muggles and you're the only people I could think of that would take her in because of her parents. I also know how much you wanted a daughter. We'll glamour her to where she looks like a Weasley, and you can say you got pregnant after Ronald but she was born early. Alright with you?"_

"_Of course, Albus! Arthur!! Arthur, come quickly!"_

"_What, M--" Arthur Weasley stared at the little girl in Molly's arms. He then turned to Dumbledore, who explained everything just as he did to Molly._

_Andromeda stepped forward and asked, "What are you going to name her, Molly? I know Voldemort and Carrow were naming her Genevieve, but….."_

"_I think we'll name her…… Ginevra Molly Weasley. What do you think, Arthur?"_

"_Perfect."_

_--End Flashback--_

"No, I believe we shouldn't tell her a thing! Why tell her she is the daughter of the most famous dark wizard? She'll feel it's her duty to her parents to help them."

"You don't know that, Arthur! You don't know that! She may be more inclined to help you, us, even if we tell her because _you_ were the ones who took care of her! She loves you guys! Do you really think she'd betray us just because she found something out?! If you do, then you don't know her at all and that'll hurt her more! She has a right to know!" Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter, yelled out.

"ENOUGH! This is going to help, yelling at each other. Arthur, Nymphadora is right, Ginevra has a right to know. She is going to be seventeen this year and needs to know. It's tell her now and know that her choice was completely free willed, or keep it from her and know that her choice was because she didn't know that there's a reason to be on the other side. She needs to make her choice out of _complete_ free will." Andromeda added.

Dumbledore then walked in and said, "You both have a point, Andromeda, but I agree with Arthur. She should not know about her gifts. As long as she doesn't know who she is, her powers won't come out."

Little did they know that the very girl they were talking about, had heard the whole conversation. Unluckily for her, though, they hadn't mentioned who her parents were and she had missed the part of 'Why tell her she's the daughter of the most famous dark wizard?'. She had been distracted by a noise upstairs, well, more upstairs.

**A/N: What do you think?? Huh? Huh? Huh? I know you see that little button in the bottom left corner, PUSH IT!! Please? :)**

**Luv yas,  
SlytherinLuver**


	3. Leaving for Hogwarts

**Read and Review!!**

**Chapter 3: Leaving for Hogwarts**

Ginevra Weasley sat dumbstruck on the third floor landing of 12 Grimmauld Place. She just heard people talking about her and adoption. She heard them say _she_ was adopted, if you could call being taken away from your family right after being born adoption.

'_Well, when you think about it, it's not so hard to believe. I mean, I never really fit in with my brothers and I never really fit in with other Gryffindors. Quite frankly, I think I'm better friends with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins than Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. And not to mention, Mum has me take a potion to keep my hair red, she says that she didn't want me to be different from my brothers. She said that red hair was something to be proud of, so I always took it. I wonder what I look like without that potion.'_

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her brothers, Harry, and Hermione coming down the steps. "Listening to the Order's meeting, Gin? Tsk, tsk, tsk… that's not a very good girl thing to do." Fred said coming down.

"Hahaha….. Wait, Fred, since when do we care? So, Gin, did you hear anything interesting?" George asked.

"Umm… no, nothing interesting at all. You know, same old, same old."

"Okay. Let's go eat then!" and they all ran down the stairs, all except for Hermione.

"Gin, what'd you hear?"

"Nothing, 'Mione."

"Please, Gin, don't lie! You're as white as a ghost, your eyes were wider than saucers, and you hesitated before answering George. If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, but don't lie and say didn't hear anything."

"Alright! I'll tell you after dinner, okay? I don't want anyone to hear me, and if we don't go down for dinner, they'll worry. Not to mention, I'm hungry."

"Alright. We'll bring Cho, Luna, and Parvati up too, okay? You look like you could use more than one friend right now." They then headed down to the kitchen and started eating.

There was loads of tension in the air. The Weasleys, the ones that knew about Ginny and didn't want her to know, weren't talking to any of those that had tried to get the to tell Ginny. The same was said for the Tonks' and others, but no one yelled or fought, they just weren't talking. So, everyone ate in near silence, and when she finished, Ginny and the other girls went upstairs and Ginny told what she heard.

_Half-hour Later:_

"Omg, Gin! I can't believe this!" Parvati said.

"If you guys wanna leave and not talk to me, it's okay."

"Why wouldn't we want to talk to you, Gin? Because you're the daughter of Dark Wizards? That's not enough to make us hate you! You've been the bestest friend anyone could wish for!" Luna said.

"Really? You guys won't hate me?"

"Course not, Gin! We're Blood-Sisters, when we did that ritual and made that oath, it was permanent. We'll never turn our backs on you, even if you decide to find your parents and join them, we won't hate you."

Ginny got up and embraced them all in a huge hug, "Thanks, you guys!"

_The Next Day:_

"Ginny, dear, you have to take the potion!" Molly said desperately. It was the day that Ginny was supposed to take the glamour potion, but she refused to take it, she refused to even look at it.

"No, Mum! I wanna see what I look like without that stupid potion!"

"Ginny --"

"No!" and Ginny walked out of the room. She decided to go for a walk, being the last day before school began and she wouldn't be able to really do anything.

Ginny had been walking for an hour when she felt a burning sensation go up and down her body. She fell to the ground in a park, luckily no one was there, and just stayed there until the burning stopped. She then got up and fled to 12 Grimmauld Place and up to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror to find that her appearance had changed. She now had raven-black hair down to her waist, paler skin, red lips, and curves in all the right places. Her eyes had turned from chocolate brown to black with specks of different colors. Ginny could tell that they were mood-eyes. Only certain witches and wizards got these and they changed color with the person's mood.

'_Omigod! I look like a girl version of Tom Riddle!' _Ginny thought.

She then left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen for lunch. Upon entering, Harry's jaw dropped and everyone turned to look at her. "What? I don't look _that_ different without the glamour potion, do I?" Ginny knew perfectly well that she did, that's why she said that, so that they knew it was her.

"Ginny?!" Harry and her brothers asked. They were wide-eyed and staring at her. They had known about the potion but they didn't know it had that big of an effect on her.

"No, you guys, I'm the Toothfairy! Of course it's me!"

"Woah." was all Harry said.

"So, what's for lunch, Mum?"

The day passed pretty much the same. Seeing people from the Order, their jaws dropping at the sight of Ginny, Ginny telling them it was her, and so on. Then it was time for bed, so that they could get up early in the morning to get the Hogwarts Express. The thing was, Ginny couldn't sleep. As soon as her eyes had shut, she started having weird dreams that involved Voldemort, things that hadn't happened, but would, even if she didn't know it was the future she was dreaming.

_On the Hogwarts Express:_

Ginny was laying on one of the seats in the compartment her and her friends had chosen. Parvati, Cho, Luna, and Hermione were on the other seat, while Neville, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot sat on the seat with Ginny. Her head restng on Neville's shoulder, while Michael and Terry were on the floor playing chess. Ginny then woke to the compartment door being slammed open and a voice saying, "Well, it's true then? Ginny Weasley's had a make over?"

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ginny said as calmly as she could. Malfoy took a step back when her eyes flashed red. Her eyes had just done what Voldemort's did when he was pissed off, but that was overlooked by everyone except the Slytherins.

They wanted to see more so they continued, "Now, Weaslette, that's no way to talk to your --" but Malfoy stopped mid-sentence.

The lights in the compartment on in the hall way had started to flicker, as if about to burn out, Ginny's eyes had turned pure red, and she whipped out her wand, sending Malfoy and his gang backwards. They went flying through another compartment door, shattering the glass. Malfoy and his followers got up and ran back to their compartment.

Ginny then calmed down, her eyes turning black again, and the lights staying on. Her friends hadn't even noticed the lights and Ginny's eyes, they were laughing too hard at Malfoy to notice anything.

**A/N: Hi Hi!! I'm sooo hyper right now!! Tons of coffeee to keep me awake and able to write! hehehe...anyways, let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to Pepa333 for reviewing...and making me laugh so hard I fall off my chair! hahaha**

**Luv Yas,  
SlytherinLuver**


	4. Never Piss Me Off

**Hey guys! Before the chapter starts, I just wanna say thanks to Oxymoron8. They are the one who gave me some ideas for this chapter. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Never Piss Me Off**

Ginny climbed into the carriage with her friends, who were still laughing at Malfoy, and sat there smiling. She had to admit that what she did was pretty cool, and totally hilarious, but she couldn't figure out why. Why had she flipped like that? Normally she could control her temper and let the insults slide off, but…… not this time, this time she felt really hurt. She felt like someone was stabbing her heart out when he made those comments like that, it never used to bother her.

"So, Gin, how'd you do that to Malfoy? I mean, he went flying even before you touched your wand." Neville asked.

"I don't know. Maybe wandless magic? I just wanted him to leave, and he sorta did just that, just not in a quiet manner." Ginny replied.

Everybody busted out laughing at this, thinking of how Malfoy wouldn't like it if he knew she had just commanded her magic to make him _leave_ and that it _threw_ him out. They had reached the castle by the time everyone stopped laughing, and they climbed out. Parvati smiled evilly when she saw Malfoy behind them a little ways.

"Hey, who wants to play a prank on Malfoy?" she asked them.

"The school year hasn't even started and you're already planning mischief?" Hermione said from behind them.

"Yeppers!" all of them replied happily.

Parvati ran inside to get Peeves. "Hey Peeves! Come here!"

Peeves came zooming from the ceiling and asked, "What do you want?"

"Want to have some fun with the Head Boy?" Peeves nodded before she continued, "Alright, pour buckets of freezing cold water atop Malfoy and his group, okay? Get as many Slytherins as you can, the more you get, the more us Gryffindors and Ravenclaws will appreciate you."

"Aye, aye!" he then zoomed off, reappearing with tons of floating buckets above the entrance.

Ginny and the others cam in, along with Harry and Ron, giving Parvati questioning looks, but she just pointed to the entrance. Malfoy walked through the doors, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle and others, and Peeves poured bucket after bucket on top of the Slytherins. Parvati and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws busted out laughing, even some Hufflepuffs were laughing. Parvati called out, making sure Malfoy heard her, "Thanks, Peeves! Ginny and I owe you one big time!"

"You sure do!" and he flew off, cackling with glee.

All the students then entered the Great Hall, the Slytherins being soaked, and sat at their tables. They then waited for the Sorting to happen, and the wait didn't last long. McGonnagelle came in carrying a scroll, followed by timid-looking first years, and walked to the front of the hall. She then started calling out names. None of the Gryffindors seemed interested in the Sorting, but they couldn't help but lift their heads when a certain name was called, "Malfoy, Trinity"

The whole hall quieted down and Ginny said, "I didn't know Malfoy had a sister! How come no one's ever heard of her?!"

"I don't know, Gin. I really don't know." Harry said in response.

_**Sorting Hat speaking to Trinity:**_

'_Well, well. Another Malfoy? But you're different, not very, but you're destined for greatness. I know just the person to help you achieve that! She's a Gryffindor, though should've been Slytherin, like yourself. My, you're different from your brother, but close to him as well. You got talent and brains. It'd be an insult to place you in Hufflepuff. So where do I put you? Not Ravenclaw, you have too much bravery for them. Slytherin or Gryffindor? I know!! You should be --' "_GRYFFINDOR!"

No one in the hall clapped, they just stared opened-mouthed at the little blonde girl. She looked worriedly towards Dumbledore who was shocked himself. The little girl was just about to pass out from being scared no one liked her when she heard clapping. Everyone turned to see Ginny clapping, followed by Parvati, Hermione, Harry, and Neville from Gryffindor, and Luna, Cho, Terry, and Michael at Ravenclaw. Everyone else then started clapping and Ginny went up to the little girl, offering her a hand to take her to the table.

Trinity then smiled and took her hand, and started walking with Ginny to Gryffindor Table. She only glanced at her brother once to see him not looking unhappy, but not looking pleased either. She hoped her daddy wouldn't be too mad about it, he had always said that he would never let his child be a Gryffindor.

_A Week Later:_

The week following had been, well, _interesting_. Malfoy had been being nicer to the Gryffindors since his sister had been Sorted, Ginny had blown up towards Slytherins more often than normal, Padma, Parvati's sister, joined the group, and Trinity had become close to Ginny. What was really weird was how Harry and Ron had been looking at her.

One morning before breakfast, in the Common Room, Ginny had had enough and shouted, "What the bloody hell are you staring at?!"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other nervously before saying, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You've been giving me weird looks since the Opening Feast, whispering after I leave, and not talking at all when I'm around! What is going on??"

"Er… Hermione told us." Harry said.

"Told you what, exactly?!"

"That you were adopted, and your parents were Dark Wizards who were pretty high up in Voldemort's ranks." Ron blurted out. He looked horrified at what he had said, as if something, someone, had forced him to tell the truth.

Ginny stalked out of the Common Room, and headed for the Great Hall. She sent looks at everyone who saw her, and they knew to get out of her way. Even the Slytherins were terrified, for she her eyes had turned redder than they had on the train. She walked into the Great Hall, and immediately sought Hermione, who she saw sitting in the middle of Gryffindor Table.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ginny yelled as she got behind Hermione.

"Ginny, I don't know what you --" the whole room had quieted down to listen, not that it was hard to hear what was going on.

"DON'T LIE, GRANGER! YOU TOLD HARRY AND RON!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY MY TRUST?!"

"Gin, I…. They had a right to know. They were worried bout you! You were paler than usual, not talking to _anyone_, not even them! You only talked to Parvati, Cho, Luna, and Padma, include me occasionally. What was I supposed to do? _Lie_ to them?!" Hermione snapped.

"YES!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SHOULD'VE DONE, HERMIONE! THAT WAS PERSONAL! _MY_ BUSINESS!! _MY _CHOICE ON WHETHER OR NOT THEY NEW!! I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE YOU!! I TRUSTED YOU!!" Ginny's eyes were now pure blood red, and her hair color was changing too. The more she yelled, the more pissed off she became, resulting in her hair changing from raven-black to blood red, directly from the roots to the ends.

The whole hall had been quiet from the beginning and they were beginning to get _very_ interested. Especially the Slytherins, who seemed to be the only ones to notice Ginny's eyes turning red, just like their Master's.

Hermione had remained quiet after Ginny yelled. She had been focused on Ginny's hair changing color. The hall was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. For several minutes, everyone remained quiet, staring at the two Gryffindor girls who had trusted each other forever, before Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Gin, but it was best for someone to know! People have to know what you are! Not everyone, but most people who are putting their trust in you."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! TALKING ABOUT TRUST WHEN PEOPLE CAN'T PUT THEIRS IN _YOU_!! THE ORDER KNOWS! THE WHOLE BLOODY ORDER KNOWS, GRANGER!! IF THEY THOUGHT I COULDN'T BE TRUSTED, DO YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW ABOUT THEM?! DO YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW WHAT THEIR STUPID, BLOODY PLANS ARE?! NO! I DOUBT THEY WOULD TELL ME! SO DON'T YOU THINK, DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A SECOND THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS EXCUSABLE!! BECAUSE IT WASN'T! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, GRANGER! I'LL NO LONGER ASSOCIATE WITH A _**MUDBLOOD**_!!" Ginny shouted before leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock, the Gryffindors looked ready to faint, the Ravenclaws were speechless, the Hufflepuffs were confused (big surprise!), and the Slytherins looked shocked, yet amused. No one noticed the fact that the teachers had entered the Great Hall during the fight, and no one noticed a 7th year Slytherin boy, by the name of Theodore Nott, exit the Hall.

**A/N: Review please! I sooo need back up!**

**Thanks to:**

**Pepa333 for being a good friend and constantly reviewing.  
Mohatuserene for reviewing.  
Oxymoron8 for constantly reviewing and for giving me ideas on what to make happen in my fic.  
Tree-huggin-plant-lovin-47 for reviewing.  
And Astrid Effects for reviewing and for agreeing with me, us writers are addicted to coffee.**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	5. Can It Be True?

**Hey guys! Just wanna say thanks to Oxymoron8 for giving me ideas that influence this chapter a couple others that are to come. Thanx!**

**Chapter 5: Can it Be True?**

Theodore Nott was a follower of Draco, and by extension, the Dark Lord. He had not yet proven himself a loyal follower, so he had not gotten the Dark Mark yet. That would hopefully change for him after this. Hopefully.

Nott left the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons. He wound through many corridors before reaching a portrait of a snake entwined with a badger. He said the password, Salazar, and entered the Common Room, where he went to the fireplace. He then took a handful of green powder, threw it in the fire, stepped in, yelled, "Malfoy Manor, West Wing" before disappearing.

Nott went flying out of another fireplace, onto the floor in front of some higher rank Death Eaters. They all stared at him as he approached the figure sitting at the end of the table. He seemed not to have noticed the young Slytherin, but a woman Nott hadn't seen before, noticed. She said, " My Lord? Someone is here to speak with you."

"Who, Alecto? I do not wish to be disturbed from my thinking.

'_Alecto? Alecto Carrow? So this is the woman who betrayed us? No! Father said she didn't betray us, that she was doing something to help the Dark Lord. But seventeen years?' _Nott thought to himself. He had heard a lot about an Alecto. She had been rumored to be the one the Dark Lord had chosen to carry his child, but there was no proof.

"What is your name, boy?" Alecto asked, or rather snapped.

"Theodore Nott. I'm a student at Hogwarts."

"Do you have information about Potter that will please me, Theodore?" Voldemort asked.

"N-No, m' Lord." Voldemort was about to curse him so he hurried, "It's about a girl at Hogwarts, one that showed great power. One that has plenty of information about the Order, she said so herself that she knew their plans. And there was one other thing about her that made her interesting. Her eyes, when she's angry and looks like she's about to murder someone. They turn red, m' Lord, just like your's do."

Voldemort had lowered his wand a bit, keeping it pointed at Nott the whole time, before asking, "Who is the girl? Who is she?!" He was upset. He wanted to meet this girl, for Nott had mentioned her eyes. They had been like his?

"Her n-name was….. Ginevra Weasley."

"Bring her here."

"M' Lord, please, allow me time. She is pretty pissed off at the moment, and wouldn't it be better to gain her trust?… Since she's powerful, we'll want her on this side, right?"

Voldemort thought about his words. He knew Nott was right, but there was something in his eyes that showed another reason for his wanting to wait. He asked, "Why are you afraid of her, Nott? What has she done to terrify you and my other Slytherins? No matter, I will find out in two seconds." Voldemort then entered Nott's mind to see two particular memories.

Memory One:

_Ginny was laying on one of the seats in the compartment her and her friends had chosen. Parvati, Cho, Luna, and Hermione were on the other seat, while Neville, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot sat on the seat with Ginny. Her head restng on Neville's shoulder, while Michael and Terry were on the floor playing chess. Ginny then woke to the compartment door being slammed open and a voice saying, "Well, it's true then? Ginny Weasley's had a make over?"_

"_Shove off, Malfoy!" Ginny said as calmly as she could. Malfoy took a step back when her eyes flashed red. Her eyes had just done what Voldemort's did when he was pissed off, but that was overlooked by everyone except the Slytherins._

_They wanted to see more so they continued, "Now, Weaslette, that's no way to talk to your --" but Malfoy stopped mid-sentence._

_The lights in the compartment on in the hall way had started to flicker, as if about to burn out, Ginny's eyes had turned pure red, and she whipped out her wand, sending Malfoy and his gang backwards. They went flying through another compartment door, shattering the glass. Malfoy and his followers got up and ran back to their compartment._

Memory Two:

_Ginny stalked out of the Common Room, and headed for the Great Hall. She sent looks at everyone who saw her, and they knew to get out of her way. Even the Slytherins were terrified, for she her eyes had turned redder than they had on the train. She walked into the Great Hall, and immediately sought Hermione, who she saw sitting in the middle of Gryffindor Table._

"_HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ginny yelled as she got behind Hermione._

"_Ginny, I don't know what you --" the whole room had quieted down to listen, not that it was hard to hear what was going on._

"_DON'T LIE, GRANGER! YOU TOLD HARRY AND RON!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY MY TRUST?!" _

"_Gin, I…. They had a right to know. They were worried bout you! You were paler than usual, not talking to anyone, not even them! You only talked to Parvati, Cho, Luna, and Padma, include me occasionally. What was I supposed to do? Lie to them?!" Hermione snapped._

"_YES!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SHOULD'VE DONE, HERMIONE! THAT WAS PERSONAL! MY BUSINESS!! MY CHOICE ON WHETHER OR NOT THEY NEW!! I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE YOU!! I TRUSTED YOU!!" Ginny's eyes were now pure blood red, and her hair color was changing too. The more she yelled, the more pissed off she became, resulting in her hair changing from raven-black to blood red, directly from the roots to the ends._

_The whole hall had been quiet from the beginning and they were beginning to get very interested. Especially the Slytherins, who seemed to be the only ones to notice Ginny's eyes turning red, just like their Master's._

_Hermione had remained quiet after Ginny yelled. She had been focused on her hair changing color and the fact that the windows had burst open, letting the wind whip around her and everyone else. The hall was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. For several minutes, everyone remained quiet, staring at the two Gryffindor girls who had trusted each other forever, before Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Gin, but it was best for someone to know! People have to know what you are! Not everyone, but most people who are putting their trust in you."_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! TALKING ABOUT TRUST WHEN PEOPLE CAN'T PUT THEIRS IN YOU!! THE ORDER KNOWS! THE WHOLE BLOODY ORDER KNOWS, GRANGER!! IF THEY THOUGHT I COULDN'T BE TRUSTED, DO YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW ABOUT THEM?! DO YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW WHAT THEIR STUPID, BLOODY PLANS ARE?! NO! I DOUBT THEY WOULD TELL ME! SO DON'T YOU THINK, DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A SECOND THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS EXCUSABLE!! BECAUSE IT WASN'T! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, GRANGER! I'LL NO LONGER ASSOCIATE WITH A __**MUDBLOOD**__!!" Ginny shouted before leaving the Great Hall. _

_Hermione's eyes were wide with shock, the Gryffindors looked ready to faint, the Ravenclaws were speechless, the Hufflepuffs were confused (big surprise!), and the Slytherins looked shocked, yet amused. No one noticed the fact that the teachers had entered the Great Hall during the fight, and no one noticed a 7__th__ year Slytherin boy, by the name of Theodore Nott, exit the Hall._

Voldemort then pulled out of Nott's mind. Those were the only two interesting memories Nott had about her. He agreed, it would take time to get her here. She was, indeed, a powerful witch, and it would be better to get her trust first. There was something familiar about the girl, though. Something he couldn't place. "Alright, Nott. You, Malfoy and anyone you two agree on, will have the job of getting her trust. You have until October 31st to update me. Understand?"

"Yes, m' Lord."

"Then go."

Nott then got up and walked back to the fireplace. He stepped into the flames yell, "Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room," before disappearing, only to reappear in the Common Room. When he stood up, he noticed Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Damion Cowe, and Briant Wilson sitting in the armchairs. Pansy Parkinson, Grace Jones, and Millicent Bullstrode sitting on the couch. They all looked up and stared at him.

Then Parkinson said, "Where'd you go, Nott?"

"I went to speak to the Dark Lord. I got us an assignment, one the Dark Lord sees as very important. Malfoy and I are to be in charge of it."

"What is it?!" Zabini asked. Malfoy was looking somewhat pleased, he had been bored out of his mind over the summer with nothing to do.

"We are to befriend Ginevra Weasley. I told him about how her eyes turn red, and I showed him my memories of the past two incidents. He says we have until October 31st to update him, meaning we have to get close to her by then."

"How are we to get close to the Weaslette in that amount of time? There's no way it'll work!" Millicent said.

"I don't know, Bullstrode, I really don't know how we'll do it, but we have to." Nott said.

"Then, we better start coming up with a plan."

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Reviews are sooo welcome!**

**I just wanna say thanks to all of you who are reading my story: Oxymoron8(you're the best!), Wun-krazie-diabla, MidNite Duckie, Astrid Effects (im addicted to coffee, just like you!), Pepa333 (you're a great friend!), Tree-huggin-plant-lovin-47, and Mohatuserene. Thanks SOOO much you guys!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	6. The Truth of Salazar Slytherin

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! Dn't forget to let me know what you think or else I'll stop updating! Have fun!**

**Chapter 6: The Truth of Salazar Slytherin**

"Damnit!" Ginny yelled, "How the hell do I work this bloody thing?!"

She was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, trying to go to the Chamber of Secrets. She needed somewhere to be alone, somewhere no one would think to look or wouldn't be able to look. That's why she was, at the moment, trying to open the Chamber. She then kicked the sink and yelled "_OPEN!"_

The sink then started to come apart. The top floated up in the air, the sink she had kicked, lowered into the ground, and a huge pipe could be seen. Ginny then looked around, making sure no one had heard and come to see what was happening, completely missing theeight Slytherins behind the door, and jumped into the pipe. She slid down the long pipe for what seemed like an hour, but was really only a minute. When she came out, she was in a dark, damp room that had tons of skeletons on the ground. She walked through a tunnel towards another cave like room.

She came to where the ceiling had caved in, staring at the small hole they had used to get out, and said, _"Well, this won't do, will it? I'm not small enough to fit through there anymore."_ So she lifted her hand and said a small incantation, causing the rocks to move firmly into place on the ceiling and walls, opening the passage once again. She didn't even seem to notice she did it without her wand and that she said the incantation in parseltongue.

She continued on her way, coming to the small tunnel that leads to the main chamber. When she was in the main chamber, that was when she realized what she had been doing. Using parseltongue and Dark Magic to get here, and she didn't even know what she was going to do while down here. _'Hmm… maybe I can find Slytherin's personal study. That would be interesting. Where could it be though?'_

So Ginny started looking around. She looked through every tunnel and pipe she could find before it hit her. _'On top of the statue!'_ She started climbing, going all the way up to his head, where she noticed a door. Ginny walked over to it slowly, not knowing if it was cursed to where only the heir of Slytherin could enter. It didn't seem cursed so Ginny told the door to open, in parseltongue of course, and went inside.

She started looking through all the books, looking up spells and other powers that were extinct. She then came across a paper on Slytherin's desk. It seemed to have a prophecy on it, but the paper was so old that it was unreadable. The only thing that could be made out was: _Dark Lord….. Boy born as the seventh month dies….The Dark… A young girl, raised one of seven, defined by red…….Betrayed by a close friend…… War will end._

"But what does that mean?! I know it has to be referring to Voldemort and Harry, but…. Who is this girl? Who do we know that has power, is a girl, six of something, and is defined with red? What does _that_ even mean?" Ginny said to herself. Before she could even figure it out, a clock chimed and signaled it was midnght. "Oh shit! I was here all day! I _sooo_ have to go." But before she could get up to leave, she felt someone put their hands on her temples, and she blacked out.

_Ginny was in Slytherin's study, but yet she wasn't there. She was a mere apparition. Salazar Slytherin sat at his desk writing something down. It took Ginny a few moments to realize that it was the paper she had just been reading, the one with the prophecy. Ginny leaned over Slytherin's shoulder to read what the parchment said:_

**A boy born as the seventh month dies shall be the Dark Lord's downfall.  
****His parents having thrice defied Him.  
****They shall perish as the Dark turns one.  
****The Dark, A young girl, raised one of seven defined by red.  
****The Dark Lord's weakness, but also his strength,  
****The Boy's love, but also his defeat.  
****Both must beware the girl known to be,  
****One of seven, First in seven generations, marked by my mark.  
****A glowing snake on the left arm, a raven on the right, changing eyes as warning of what's to come.  
****Power beyond belief, Nothing anyone's seen,  
****A young girl, raised one of seven, defined by red, and betrayed by a close friend  
****War shall end.**

_Salazar Slytherin stopped writing and glanced up. His study door had opened, and in walked a young girl. She had pure black hair, red eyes, pure red lips, and she was pale. She looked to be around fifteen._

"_Daddy," she said, "what are you doing? I thought you said my vision and my prophecy shouldn't be known."_

"_I did say that, Genevieve, but we need our future generations to know. Just them, though. I trust you did not disobey me? You didn't tell __**any**__ of your Gryffindor friends, have you? They'll run to Godric, and he'll kill you to make sure our line does not continue." At this Genevieve's eyes swelled with tears._

"_I'm sorry, Daddy! I told Emma! I told Emma! I'm so sorry, Daddy! That stupid mudblood, she kept asking me, and giving me looks! I just had to tell her to get her to stop! Please don't be mad, Daddy! Please don't tell Mom! She shall have another row with Helga!"_

"_It's okay, Genevieve, I shall not tell Rowena. Your mother does not need to know about the prophecy either. We shall just have to keep an eye on the mudblood." Slytherin said as he hugged Genevieve._

"_I really am sorry, Daddy."_

"_I know. Now, let's go to dinner, shall we?" Genevieve and Slytherin then left, Ginny's vision faded to black again. _

_This time when her vision was clear, she was in the Great Hall with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Genevieve, and some young Slytherin boy with blond hair. On one side of the Hall was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and some young Gryffindor girl, who Ginny guessed was Emma. On the other side was Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Genevieve, and the young boy. Genevieve was hidden behind her father, while the boy stood by her, holding her hand._

"_Salazar, hand her over! Your daughter can't live if she is going to bring hatred and fear to the world." Gryffindor said. __**'This can't be Gryffindor! It just can't be! He's supposed to be kind and gentle to everyone! No matter what!' **__Ginny thought to herself._

"_No, Godric! You can't have my daughter! You won't touch her, you bastard!" Ravenclaw yelled. This caused Helga Hufflepuff to flip out and send a jinx at Rowena._

"_Mother!" Genevieve yelled. She pushed her mom out of the line of fire, she herself getting hit instead. Genevieve went flying backwards, slamming into a wall. She got up and screamed, "How dare you! How dare any of you! Do you know who **I** am?! Do you know who **we** are?! We are the most powerful! We are the ones with the kind hearts! I don't know what kind of lies you are telling the society, but __**you**__ are the ones ruining the peace at Hogwarts!…. And you! You filthy mudblood! I trusted you! We were close friends until you found out who my parents were!_ _Why would you betray me, Emma? Why?"_

"_Because, Genevieve! We all deserve equal rights! Not pureblood over half-bloods and muggleborns! Not like what your idiotic prophecy meant we would have!" Genevieve had had enough. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "Reducto!" sending Emma to fly backwards and start to bleed._

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw started dueling, while Gryffindor and Slytherin glared at each other. __**'No, no, no! This is all wrong! It's supposed to be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sticking up for everyone! Not trying to murder them!' **_

_Gryffindor then sent a nonverbal spell towards Genevieve. She screamed as it came towards her, completely forgetting her wand in her hands, causing Slytherin to protect her. Gryffindor took the opportunity, Slytherin was distracted so he yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_It was too late when Genevieve and Rowena saw what happened. Slytherin dropped to the ground, dead. Rowena ran to Genevieve and the young boy, quickly saying, "Run! Go! You two must stick together! You're meant for each other, don't let __**anything**__ get between you two! Go, NOW!"_

_Genevieve and the young boy ran out of the hall, and towards the Forbidden Forest. Right as they got to the edge, they heard Rowena scream in agony. She was slowly dying, she would be on her death bed for a while because of the curse sent at her. She knew where Genevieve was, knew Genevieve would be safe, but what about Helena? What about her eldest daughter who had disappeared?_

_Ginny's vision faded again, into blackness, nothingness._

When Ginny woke up, she was in the Hospital Wing. She had no idea how she got there and when she sat up, her head started spinning. She could tell people were sitting all around her. She was finally able to look around and she saw Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Grace, Theodore, Cowe, and Wilson. Ginny was shocked when she saw all of the Slytherins sitting around her, and she tried closing her eyes and opening them to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"What happened? Why am I here? Why are you guys here?" Ginny said as she sat up again. Her head started spinning, but she didn't care. She wanted answers, the last thing she remembered was sitting in Slytherin's study, a ghost like figure approaching her, and a pressure on her temples. Oh, and not to mention the visions, but she doesn't want to remember those.

"OH! Madame Pomphrey! She's awake!" Grace went running towards Madame Pomphrey's office.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked again.

Blaise seemed to get the courage to speak first and said, "Well, Ginny, we were walking down the corridor by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and we heard a yelling. We looked in to see you in front of the sinks, but the sinks were opening up and you were speaking parseltongue. We followed you down into the pipe, and through the tunnels and stuff." He stopped, apparently not knowing what to say now, so Malfoy continued.

"We saw you clear the tunnel and continue on your way. When we came to the main chamber we knew where we were. The Chamber of Secrets. We hid behind some of the statues as you looked around, we had no idea what you were looking for so we just stayed there. Then you stopped looking around and looked at the statue. You started to climb it, we were totally confused until Grace realized that you were looking for Slytherin's study." he said.

"We thought you were crazy to be looking for it, since only his heirs could get into it without being cursed. So we followed you up so that we could find you if you got cursed. When we got to the top, you were walking slowly towards a door. Probably because you knew there might be curses, but you were able to get in. We were too, since you had left the door open. We sat behind a bookshelf, watching you stare at a piece of parchment." Briant continued.

"Yeah. And then we heard you say 'But what does that mean?! I know it has to be referring to Voldemort and Harry, but…. Who is this girl? Who do we know that has power, is a girl, six of something, and is defined with red? What does _that_ even mean?' and then the clock chimed. You realized what time it was and was about to leave, but some ghost like figure appeared in front of you, he put his hands to your temples and you passed out. You've been out since. We got you out by following a passage that led to the library. You kept saying things in your sleep like '_This can't be Gryffindor! It just can't be! He's supposed to be kind and gentle to everyone! No matter what!' _and something that went like _'No, no, no! This is all wrong! It's supposed to be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sticking up for everyone! Not trying to murder them!'._" Pansy added.

"We didn't know what to do, so we just stayed here for the night. We've spent everyday, after classes here." Millicent said.

"How long have I been out?" Ginny asked.

"About four days, I think." Theodore replied. "What I wanna know from you is, how did you get into the Chamber? And how come Slytherin's study opened to you?"

"Umm….well, Nott, you remember your guys' second year, my first? The Chamber of Secrets? Yeah, that was me. And why am I telling you? I barely know you guys, and you've always made my life hell."

"_You _opened the Chamber of Secrets? Wow, Weasley! How'd you do that? Aren't you and your family, like, the exact opposite of Slytherin's heir? Aren't you Gryffindor's heiress?" Damion asked.

"Yes, _I_ opened the Chamber. I don't know how I was able to, other than that diary, but still. I do know that it has nothing to do with my heritage because I don't know my heritage. I found out I was ad--, no wait adopted isn't the right word for this. But anyways, thanks for helping me."

"Yeah, now you have to put up with the nurse for a day." Grace said as she came around the curtain again. She was followed by Madame Pomphrey.

"I don't think Ms. Weasley will need a day. She seems alright and Proffessor Dumbledore came by and said that he'd talk to her and have her watched." Madame Pomphrey said.

"Oh joy. Just what I want, a day with Dumbledork and the precious Dream Team watching me." Ginny said quietly. She thought no one had heard her, but thought otherwise when the Slytherins started laughing. Ginny knew that from then on, her and the Slytherins would be _very_ good friends.

**A/N: YAY! I'm finally finished with this chapter! Do you know how long it took me to write the history of Genevieve Slytherin and her parents, Salazar and Rowena?! Trust me, it's very hard. Not as hard as making up a prophecy that matches the events of the past and present. I think I deserve a present. How 'bout a cookie? Two cookies? Three? Oh, forget it! If you love my fic and appreciate the trouble I'm having, you'll review!**

**Thanks to those who review my fic! Much appreciated!**

**Luv Yas,  
SlytherinLuver**


	7. What Are You Talking About?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! R&R!!**

**Chapter 7: What Are You Talking About?**

An hour after waking up, Ginny was walking to Dumbledore's office. She was almost wishing that she had to stay in the Hospital Wing longer, she had no desire to talk to Dumbledore about what she saw in her visions. But she knew that's what he wants to talk about. Who wouldn't want to talk about what a girl who was murmuring things about the Four Founders saw?

She came to the stone gargoyle and said the password, stepping up onto the spiraling stairs. When she got to the top, she went to knock on the door, only to stop herself and listen. There were voices speaking.

"I don't care, Albus! Ginevra has a right to know! She has a right to who her parents are. But no! You people can't even tell her she's adopted! You're just going to keep her in the dark, making her hate you even more because you didn't tell her!"

"Adromeda, please, calm down! It's not that we don't want to tell her, it's just…."

"You don't trust her, do you?! You don't trust her! Albus, tell me you're smarter than this! If she finds out on her own, she'll mistrust you more than she will now! And it'll hurt her that no one gives a damn how she felt about it! I only took her from her mother's arms because _you_ told me to! _You_ told me we would keep her safe! _You_ told me to leave her with the Weasleys! _You _were the one who promised we'd tell her when the time came! Well, guess what, Albus, that time has come! And if we don't tell her, the perfect time will be gone, and she'll be gone too!"

"If I can interrupt this yelling match, we have a visitor. And, er, it's Ms. Weasley." the voice of Alastor Moody said.

The whole room went quiet as the door opened. They found a wide-eyed Ginny standing in the doorway. Dumbledore looked grave as he saw her standing there, Andromeda looked horrified but pleased, everyone else in the room looked worried at what would happen.

Dumbledore stood up and stepped forward, saying, " Ms. Weasley…." But Ginny took off down the stairs, going back out of the wall behind the gargoyle. She ran all the way to the Entrance Hall, past Harry and Ron, past Luna, Cho, Parvati, and Padma, and past the Slytherins. She had no idea where she was running to, but to her, anywhere was better than in the castle with Dumbledore. _'He had ordered people to kidnap me? Why? Isn't he supposed to be the good guy? Keeping families together? Why would 'Meda do that? Why would she cause my parents so much pain just because of Dumbledore? God! Do I have __**any **__actual friends and family that care?'_

She ran outside, not caring that it was pouring rain. Not caring that it was thundering and lightning. Not caring that she was soaked from the second she stepped outside. She just wanted to get away. Ginny ran towards the Whomping Willow, to head to the Shrieking Shack. She ran harder when she heard people call her name. Her raven-black hair flying back behind her as she ran, even when it was wet.

_Ginny? I don't know a Ginny! I'm not Ginny! I don't know who I am, and it's all Dumbledore's fault!'_ She had been too caught in her thoughts to notice that the people chasing her had caught up. She was too busy to notice when someone put their arms around her and lowered her to the ground. Too busy to notice who she was holding onto. Too busy to reply to the questions asked of her.

The person holding her wouldn't let go. He held onto her tightly as she cried. He whispered into her ear that it would be alright, while the others around her consolingly rub her back and ask her what happened. Ginny finally got herself to stop crying and looked up to see who was holding her. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy holding her in his arms, and the other Slytherins kneeling down besides them.

"Ginny, what happened?! What did Dumbledore say?! You just ran by everyone crying, and Pothead and your brother didn't even care! They just kept walking, and Patil and those other girls, they just stood there as if they didn't know what to do. Gin, please tell us what happened." Grace said. Ginny only shook her head and clutched Draco tighter.

"Ginny, love, we can't help you feel better if you don't tell us what happened. Did Dumbledore flip when you told him what had happened." they seemed oblivious to the fact it was pouring and that they were kneeling in mud.

"N-No…. I didn't…. even talk…to h-him. I-I showed up, but-but some people were…… there, and…. They were talking…. about me. About…h-how if Dumbledore…didn't tell me some-something… I would be upset."

"What was it that would upset you?" Pansy asked quietly.

Before Ginny could reply, Draco said, "This isn't the place, Pans. Anyone could be listening. We'll take her to the Room of Requirements."

"But, mate, that's too far away. Someone will be bound to ask Ginny questions, and I doubt that'll be a good thing. How 'bout the Common Room?" Theodore said.

"Alright. Weasley? Are you okay? We're taking you to our Common Room to talk." someone said, Ginny couldn't tell who.

"Okay." Ginny got up and started walking with Grace and Pansy, who were holding her up.

When they got to Slytherin Common Room, everyone stared at Ginny, but they looked away when they saw how she looked. Draco and the others had told them to lay off of her, for she had been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets, so Slytherins respected Ginny now. They just never thought they'd see her in their Common Room with the Slytherin Royalty.

Grace and Pansy led Ginny to the couch by the fire, and Ginny told them about what she heard over the summer. She then told them about what happened in Dumbledore's office.

" I just took off. I couldn't handle it! I couldn't handle being in the same room as them after what they had done!" she then decided to voice her thoughts that had come when she was running, "He had ordered people to kidnap me! Why? Isn't he supposed to be the good guy? The one keeping families _together_? And why would 'Meda do that? Why would she cause my parents so much pain just because of Dumbledore? God, do I have any actual friends and family I can trust?!"

"You have us, Ginny." Briant said.

"Ginny? I don't know a Ginny. My name _isn't _Ginny. I don't know what my name is! I don't know what any of my heritage is! And it's all bloody Dumbledore's and his stupid bloody Order's fault!" Ginny said as she started to cry. Draco got up from his chair and walked over to the couch, taking Ginny in his arms again. Ginny calmed down almost immediately. She didn't know why, but when he held her, she felt better, like there was no one in the world that could make her sad.

"It's okay, don't worry, love. We'll find your parents. They were Dark Sided and there's nothing saying they're dead. We'll find them." Blaise said.

"What should we call you until we find out your real name? Personally, I think Ginny is a little childish anyways."

"Hmm…. I don't know. We'll make it something Slytherin. How about….. Nygin? It's the letters of Ginny, just rearranged. And it's a name that most people give their snakes. Or Retina? Another snake name." Damion suggested.

"I like Retina. Doesn't remind you of 'Ginny'" Millicent said.

"Okay, that's fine." Ginny said quietly.

So the Slytherins stayed like that all day, staying there instead of going to classes. Ginny in Draco's arms on the couch, Grace, Pansy, and Millicent sitting in the armchairs talking about their clothes, Damion and Briant sitting on the floor talking about Quidditch with Draco, and Blaise and Theodore staring at Ginny, trying to figure out who could possibly be her parents.

_After Ginny Heard Them:_

"See, Albus?! She found out on her own, and look what happened! She's terrified now, she's upset and hurt and confused! She prolly doesn't know what to think now, knowing that none of you trust her! That none of you thought about her feelings! That _none_ of you seemed to care that she needed to know!" Andromeda yelled.

Dumbledore just sat behind his desk, looking grave. He had no idea what to do now. She probably wouldn't tell him what she saw in her visions, and now she'd try to find her parents. If only he had told her! He could've then explained to her why he had her taken, who her parents were, and why she had had a glamour on her. Now? Now she was confused and hurt, would probably go looking for anything that could let her know who her parents were, and she'd probably not want to come back to Headquarters.

"Are you gonna just sit there, Albus?! While Ginny's running around, probably crying, thinking that no one cares about her?! That's nice to know! While you're here feeling sorry for yourself because you made a mistake, me and my mum are going to find Ginny!" Tonks said. She left, followed by Andromeda and Remus Lupin.

"What do we do now, Albus?" Moody asked.

"Honestly, Alastor? I don't know what to do. I never thought this would happen, that she would be too terrified to even speak to me. I can't stand remembering the look she gave me as approached her before." Dumbledore replied.

Tonks, Andromeda, and Remus went running down to the Entrance Hall. There they saw some Slytherins run out the door, Parvat, Cho, and Luna looking shocked, and Harry and Ron walking by. They stopped Harry and asked him if he saw Ginny. He just said that she ran outside, followed by the Slytherins. They ran outside, only to stop when they saw the group of Slytherins consoling Ginny near the Whomping Willow. They went back inside. They knew that if the Slytherins were helping her after this, they would gain her trust, the Order would lose it.

They reentered Dumbledore's office to see everyone still there. Everyone stared at them, for they were wet, and gave them questioning looks.

"If you're wondering, we went after Ginny. She ran outside, but she already had people comforting her. Wanna know who they were, Albus? They were Slytherins. The Slytherin Royalty, I believe that group is called. We now know, you were wrong, we were right. By not telling her she lost the trust she put in us, and found someone else to put it in. After this, since the Slytherins were the ones who cared, she'll trust them. Just gotta love the logic, huh?" Andromeda said, sarcastically at the end.

Dumbledore looked graver yet. What was he supposed to do now? Now that Ginny was friends with the Slytherin Royalty, who were all Death Eaters? The only thing he could think of was to tell Molly and Arthur that Ginny knew, and not forget to tell the part about her hating him and the Order.

_Back in Slytherin Common Room:_

At some point, Ginny and the others had drifted to sleep, or at least Ginny and the girls did. But she awoke as she heard the fireplace roar to life and a man walk out of it. Ginny looked around to see the other girls asleep, but the boys awake. She pretended to still be sleeping as Draco got up, taking his arms from around her. He then went to stand next to Theodore in front of the man. Ginny couldn't tell who the guy was, but she didn't have to wonder long.

"Uncle Rodolphus, how kind of you to come." Draco said

Rodolphus Lestrange didn't seem like he wanted to talk pleasantries so he nodded his head towards Ginny and asked, "Who's that, Draco? She isn't a Slytherin, I can tell that. She looks like a Gryffindor."

"That's because she is a Gryffindor, Uncle," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Rodolphus was about to flip but Draco added, "It's Ginevra Weasley."

"Weasley? But she doesn't have red hair. Or the freckles. Or anything that belongs to Weasleys."

"Yea, we can tell that. Now, what'd you want? We just got her to calm done and rest after what happened today."

"You two," he said, pointing to Theodore and Draco, "are to come with me back to Malfoy Manor. Now."

"Alright." and with that, Draco, Theodore, and Rodolphus stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

_Malfoy Manor, West Wing:_

"Ah, Draco, Theodore, I hope you have information. I know I said Halloween, but something's come up. I don't expect much, just enough to get us started. So, what have you found out?"

"M' Lord," Draco began, "we have some interesting information about Ginevra Weasley. Some, you may already know, other facts, you may not."

"Well?"

Theodore started this time, "We know that in our second year, her first, she opened the Chamber of Secrets. That is something you probably already know, but what is interesting is how we used that to gain her trust already. A couple days ago, she had the row with the mudblood, Granger, and to clear her head she tried to find somewhere quiet."

"She decided on using the Chamber of Secrets as this place. We overheard yelling coming from the one direction, and followed it. We saw Weasley jumping down a pipe, into a tunnel. We followed everything she did to get there. At one point she came to a block, apparently the ceiling caved in. She used _Dark Magic_, said in _parseltongue_, to fix it and go through." Draco added.

"When in the main Chamber, Weasley started looking for something. Grace realized that Weasley was looking for Slytherin's study. We didn't expect her to get in, we expected her to be cursed or something, her not being the heiress of Slytherin, but she was able to enter with no problem. She spent hours in the study, reading about different Dark spells and powers before she stopped to look at Slytherin's desk. Apparently there was a parchment that held a prophecy on it. She read aloud what was legible but it was only parts of it." Theo continued. He then turned to Draco for him to continue.

"Then the clock chimed midnight, and Weasley was about to leave but as she was getting up, a tall…. apparition, of sorts, appeared in front of her. The apparition, he put his hands on Weasley's temples and she passed out. We carried her from the Chamber to the Hospital Wing. While there, Weasley kept murmuring things about the Four Founders, saying that Gryffindor wasn't acting how it said he did in history books. Dumbledore came that night, for she was out for four days, and he said something about visions, that Weasley triggered visions of the Four Founder. That this was something only a powerful witch or wizard of the same blood could bring up."

"Hmm…. Anything else?"

Theo nodded, "Today Weasley woke up, she had to go to Dumbledore's office to talk about what she had seen. She didn't seem happy about being anywhere near Dumbledore, we thought it was just because she didn't want to talk about what she saw….."

"And? Nott, I don't have all day."

Draco continued, "We don't know what exactly happened when she left the Hospital Wing, but we know that fifteen minutes later Weasley went running past everyone and outside. She ran out into the storm, Potter and her brother didn't seem to care, so we went out after her. When we found her, she was sitting on the ground crying. We tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't, so we took her to the Sytherin Common Room. After we all dried off, we got her to tell us what happened. It seems that Weasley isn't a Weasley. From what she heard Dumbledore and the Order members that were in his office when she arrived, she had been kidnapped from her parents right after she was born. Her real parents had supported you, and still do."

"Yeah," Theo continued, "she said that they were all for keeping her in the dark about it. Well, all of them except Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. She told us that as soon as Dumbledore found out she heard and tried to talk to her, she ran. Leading to us taking her to our Common Room and becoming friends."

Voldemort was shocked, although he didn't show it. _'The girl had parents on my side? She was able to enter the Chamber and Salazar Slytherin's study? Hmm?'_

"Does she have any clue as to who her parents are?" he asked.

"No, m' Lord. She said that the only thing she heard about who they were was that they were high ranking Death Eaters in the first war."

With all that said, Voldemort had them go back to Hogwarts. He had much to think about when it came to Ginevra Weasley.

**A/N: Hi hi!! Just wanna say thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thanks to: MidNite Duckie, Pepa333, and DawnPapaya!! Thanks SOO much you guys!**

**I also wanna let you guys know that it'll be a while before I update again. With school starting, and my being in advanced classes, it's REALLY hard to find time to write. I have the next two chapters finished, but I need to go through them a few more times just to be sure they are okay. I also need to work on my other story, Dark Love or No Love? a bit, so it'll be awhile. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	8. Happy Birthday, Genevieve!

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday, Genevieve!**

It had been over a month since Ginny heard them talking. She had gotten many owls from Andromeda and Tonks, but she just couldn't bring herself to read them. She sat with the Slytherins at meals, hung with the Ravenclaws when the Slytherins couldn't, and only spoke to the Gryffindors when she was in her dorm. That didn't bother them, the Gryffindors didn't want to speak with her. Not after she called someone a mudblood and started hanging with the Slytherins. She got many owls from her mum and dad, but she ignored those as well. Though, some letters weren't really avoidable, seriously, how do you avoid a Howler?

--_Flashback_--

_Ginny was sitting with Pansy, Grace and Millicent at Slytherin Table for breakfast. They were laughing and having a good time with playing pranks on the boys._

_The mail arrived half-way through breakfast, and unsurprisingly, an owl dropped a red envelope in front of Ginny. She just stared at it wide-eyed, while Pansy shrieked, "OMG! Gin! I can't believe your parents sent you a Howler!!" That did it. All heads turned to Slytherin Table, looking at Ginny, the Gryffindors smirking._

_Ginny just continued to stare at the envelope, even when it started smoking. She was just about to run when the envelope exploded, her mother's voice ringing through the hall,_

"_GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU! AND HOW DARE YOU BEHAVE IN SUCH A MANNER TOWARDS PROFFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE NOT RAISED YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, AND WE WON'T STAND FOR IT!! IF I GET ONE MORE LETTER, JUST__** ONE**__ MORE, YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BRING YOU RIGHT HOME! AND I CANNOT BELIEVE IN THE SLIGHTEST, THAT YOU WOULD TURN ON YOUR FELLOW GRYFFINDORS! WHERE IS YOUR HONOR?! WHERE IS YOUR HOUSE PRIDE?! WHY IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU HANG AROUND WITH THE KIND OF PEOPLE YOU ARE WITH?! I EXPECT A RESPONSE FROM THIS, AND IF YOUR FATHER AND I DON'T GET ONE, YOU SHOULD EXPECT MORE LETTERS FROM ME!" Molly Weasley's voice died down as the letter tore itself up. The Gryffindors busted out laughing, while the Slytherins comforted Ginny._

_The Ravenclaws came over to Slytherin Table to talk with Ginny. Ginny just sat there in shock, not knowing what to do, completely ignoring everyone around her. She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, followed by smirks from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and her friends from Slytherin and Ravenclaw(Grace, Millicent, Pansy, Luna, Cho, Padma, Parvati)._

_--End Flashback--_

_--Flashback--_

_Ginny, Cho, Parvati, Padma, and Luna sat under a tree by the Lake. It was chilly but they didn't feel it, they had a portable fire with them. Pansy and Grace joined them under the tree right as a couple owls arrived next to them. Each had a Howler, one for Ginny, as expected, but also ones for Luna, Padma and Parvati, and Cho. Pansy and Grace just stared, this was the seventh Howler Ginny got from her parents, even though she had responded to the others. The others grabbed their Howlers and ran off to where no one would hear them, or at least, wouldn't see their expressions. Unfortunately they didn't get away from the tree in time, and their Howlers exploded one after the other._

_Cho:_

"_CHO KIMI CHANG! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE ABSOLUTLEY HORRIFIED AT WHAT WE HAVE JUST FOUND OUT! WHY WOULD YOU BE HANGING OUT WITH SLYTHERINS?! JUST BECAUSE GINEVRA WEASLEY IS?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR OWN PERSON!! DON'T FOLLOW HER! YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T HANG OUT WITH HER!! DON'T SPEAK TO HER!! DON'T EVEN __**THINK**__ ABOUT GINNY WEASLEY! WE HAVE SPEAKEN TO HER PARENTS, AND THEY AGREE! GINNY IS A BAD INFLUENCE AND WE DON'T WANT YOU OR THE OTHER GIRLS BECOMING LIKE HER! DON'T DISOBEY US!" and the letter tore up and Cho was crying._

_Luna:_

"_LUNA SELENE LOVEGOOD, WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU BETRAYING YOUR HOUSEMATES?! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN MOST! YOU NEVER CARED WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT OF, BUT NOW, JUST BECAUSE GINEVRA IS WITH THEM, YOU ARE WITH THE PEOPLE WHO ARE MOST JUDGEMENTAL! WHY? NO MATTER, IT'S YOUR LIFE, BUT I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN INTO ANYMORE FIGHTS! I DO NOT WANT YOU GETTING EXPELLED!" Luna sat there smiling. Ginny was smiling too. Luna's father was always understanding and had a soft spot for her. He would never let anything get between him and his daughter and Ginny._

_Parvati and Padma:_

"_PARVATI AND PADMA PATIL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WE GET LETTER AFTER LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE SAYING YOU GIRLS ARE CONSTANTLY BREAKING RULES! AND YOU'RE HANGING WITH __**SLYTHERINS**__?? YOU KNOW WHAT MOST OF THEM ARE, YET YOU STILL WASTE YOUR TIME WITH THEM?? ALL BECAUSE OF GINEVRA WEASLEY?! YOUR MOTHER AND I CAN'T FORCE YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER, BUT DON'T LET US GET ANOTHER LETTER LIKE THE LAST ONE WE GOT! WE ARE NOT PLEASED IN THE LEAST!" We all smile. It seems everyone's, except Cho's, parents are understanding, and won't break them apart. But Ginny's letter is left. She reads who it is from and sees that it isn't from her parents, but her Aunt Nia, who she hasn't heard from in years. She cautiously opens it, glad that no one is around except for Slytherins._

"_WAY TO GO, RIA! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR FINALLY FIGURING OUT WHO YOUR TRUE FRIENDS ARE! I ALWAYS TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST MUDBLOODS, AND I'M SORRY YOUR PARENTS HAVE KEPT ME FROM SEEING YOU BECAUSE OF MY VIEWS! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BE DIFFERENT FROM THE WEASLEYS, EVEN WITHOUT TAKING INTO ACCOUNT THAT YOU AREN'T THEIR CHILD! YOUR TRUE MOTHER WOULD BE PROUD, IS PROUD, WILL BE PROUD, JUST LIKE ME! I MUST GO NOW, MY LITTLE RIA, BUT I WILL SEE YOU SOON! DON'T TELL ANYONE YOU CAN'T TRUST ABOUT THIS HOWLER, FOR I AM ON THE RUN FOR SUPPORTING THE DARK LORD! I WAS, AND AM, YOUR MOTHER'S BEST FRIEND AND KNOW SHE WILL BE PROUD OF YOU!" Ginny smiled. She had not seen her Aunt Nia since she was a little girl, and missed her deeply. Pansy and Grace had a look of recognition on their faces after hearing the voice. Ginny could tell that her aunt was a HUGE supporter if they knew her._

_--End Flashback--_

Ginny was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with the Slytherin Royalty (we all know who that is!), along with Parvati, Luna, and Padma. Cho could not make it. Since that letter from her parents, no one leaves her alone, making sure she isn't with Ginny. They were just sitting there staring into the fire when an owl appears in front of Ginny.

Ginny took the letter and saw it was from Nia. She hastily opened it and read it aloud for everyone to hear:

_My dearest Ria,_

_I hope you are alright. I've heard of what is happening at Hogwarts. Do not worry, you will be seen for the shining star you are. I am quite pleased to learn from my Lord that the Slytherins are taking good care of you. I, myself, was a Slytherin, one of the few Weasleys who know where loyalties should lye. I believe in you, Ria, for you are a powerful witch who will help us win the war. I am sorry if I'm being blunt, but you __**need**__ to join the Dark Lord. Potter doesn't deserve your loyalty since he is ignoring you for one comment. If he wasn't so blind, he'd know that you are with the Slytherins because no one from your house is forgiving you. He is also blind to not notice he loves you, even when everyone else sees it. Whoever you have your heart set on is lucky, and you will be lucky when you help the Dark Lord. Your housemates? Don't worry about them. When the time comes for them to pick their side, I can honestly say that most will join you. You are more powerful than even you realize, more powerful than Potter, maybe even more powerful than the Dark Lord. I must go now, my Ria, but I will be seeing you soon._

_All my love,_

_Nia_

"What does she mean by some of that, Retina?" Pansy asks.

"I don't know. My Aunt Nia has always spoken in riddles. It was our game when I was younger since she couldn't let my mum know what we talked about. She told me that it would help me in the future, that just the idea of **riddles** would help me with the biggest puzzle I'd ever face, and the skills from our game would help me figure it out."

"Why'd you emphasize 'riddles'? When she said that, did she emphasize it? If so, what could the word 'riddles' mean in this? What is the biggest puzzle in your life? When is it?" Millicent says.

"I only emphasize 'riddles' because she used to. I have no idea why she….. OMG!"

"What?!" they all shout.

Ginny sat there muttering, to where no one could hear her, "She disappears, but now she shows up when I'm the most confused. What am I confused about right now? Hmm… well, I'm wondering about my parents, and she says she knows my real mum. But she can't tell me. 'Riddles'. Why emphasize that? The only thing I can think of, is that it's part of the name. The only name I know with 'Riddle' in it is Tom Riddle. That can't be right, though. Voldemort doesn't have a daughter, at least, one I never heard about. Hmm? I'll have to right to Tonks and ask her and 'Meda what they know." Ginny then looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"I do believe that we asked 'what?' first, Retina, love." Blaise said.

"OH! That? It was nothing. I was just going through all the rules of the game to see what I could find. No biggie!"

"Retina, pray tell, what did you figure out?" Damion asked.

"Oh nothing!" everyone stared at her, "Okay, maybe something," the girls look away, but the boys are still staring at her, "Alright! Maybe almost everything! Sheesh! Stop staring!" Ginny said, giggling.

"What did you figure out?" Theo asked,while smiling.

"Well, my aunt disappears after I master our game, only to reappear now when I'm really confused. Then I figured out what I'm confused about. My parents. Who are they? She knows my real mum, but can't tell, sworn to secrecy. Then 'riddles' pop up. She told me that would help me answer the biggest question in my life. 'Riddles'. It could be part of a name, but I only know one person with 'Riddle' in their name. Tom Riddle."

"T-Tom Riddle?" Briant says, looking at the other Slytherins, who are just as shocked. "You d-do know who T-Tom R-Riddle is, don't y-you, Retina?"

"Of course! He's Voldemort! That's why I concluded in writing to Andromeda and Tonks. They were the only two who wanted to tell me of my adoption. They should have the answers, and can give them to me. They aren't sworn to secrecy like Nia, she only had to swear because she was a Slytherin and friends with my mum. I doubt it's Voldemort, though! He's never had a daughter, at least, not from what I've heard, and my information from the Order isn't much when it comes to Voldemort's personal life." The Slytherins tensed up at his name, and glance at the fireplace. Ginny doesn't notice.

"Don't say his name!" Draco hisses.

"Oh, right. Sorry." The Slytherins relax a bit, but still glance at the fireplace.

_October 29__th__:_

"It's almost Retina's birthday! It's almost Retina's birthday! It's almost Retina's birthday! It's almost Ret--" Luna kept saying this in a sing-song voice.

"ENOUGH, LU!! Sheesh! You're majorly annoying! How can you be so perky in the morning?" Damion says, followed by nods from the others.

"How can you _not_ be perky in the morning?" Luna asks, smiling and skipping down the aisle between Ravenclaw and Slytherin Tables. She suddenly stopped, her eyes glazed over and said, "Has anyone seen Retina since last night? After she left?"

They all looked at each other, then around the hall, then back at Luna, their faces worried. Luna's eyes went back to normal and she ran from the Great Hall, down to the Dungeons, towards a hidden passage. She had been followed by the others and the Slytherins looked confused when Luna stopped at the dead end. Luna stepped forward and tapped the a stone in the center with her wand. The wall opened to reveal a dark passage.

As Luna stepped into the passage, she lit her wand and cast the light over the floor. Down a little ways, they saw Ginny lying on the floor, unconscious. She didn't look hurt, but she wasn't alright either. Draco rushed forward, picking Ginny up and running towards the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomphrey! Come quickly!" Parvati said, running in front of Draco towards Madame Pomphrey's office.

"What is it, Ms. Patil?" they heard her voice.

"It's Retina! We found her in a corridor, unconscious!"

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry. Retina is Ginny's nickname, but that's not important."

Madame Pomphrey came running out, looking terrified. Dumbledore had warned her that Madame Pomphrey came running out, looking terrified. Dumbledore had warned her that Ginny might end up in the Hospital Wing, being an enemy of her own house, but she didn't think they'd do what she found they did. But, who was _'they'_?

_October 30__th__:_

Ginny woke up the next day, seeing the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing. She groaned out, "God, how many times am I gonna end up waking up here?"

"Well, Retina, if you keep pissing them Gryffs off, you'll just end up moving here." came Theo's voice.

"Stop it, ya goof! That's not gonna help her!" a girl's voice came. Ginny could place it until she remembered a little blonde girl.

"Oh shit! Trinity! Oh, Trinity, I'm soooo sorry for not spending time with you!" Ginny said as she sat up quickly.

"It's okay, Retina! Dray's told me about all that's going on, and not to mention, everyone's been absolutely wonderful to me. I completely forgot about you, to be honest, until Proffessor Dumbledore announced your attack. Sorry 'bout that." Trinity says happily.

"You're not mad that I ditched you for your brother and his friends? More than once, I might add." Ginny said, relieved when Trinity shook her head.

"Nope! No reason to be upset!" Trinity says before running to Ginny and hugging her. And they stayed like that. Trinity climbed onto the bed with Ginny, and Ginny kept her arms around Trinity, as if she was going to disappear forever at any moment.

After about a half-hour of sitting like that, Draco, Millicent, Pansy, and Luna walked around the curtain. Theo was just sitting there, watching Ginny and Trinity, when the others showed up. He just looked up, then signaled for them to look at Ginny and Trinity, who apparently dozed off together. Luna and Pansy just giggled. Draco was smiling, he didn't know why, but he was. His little sister was cute, and having someone just as cute as her being friends with her was the best thing ever.

'_Wait! Did I just think of Retina as cute?! God! I'm going insane!' _Draco thought. Draco signaled Theo back, saying with this motion '_Let's go, they'll be out for a while. Retina needs rest and you know my sister.' _So all of them left, leaving Luna who insisted on staying with Ginny.

Ginny woke up right before dinner to Trinity moving to get up. Ginny looked around, seeing Luna sitting in a chair right next to the bed, sleeping. Trinity smiled at Ginny before jumping onto Luna, waking her up. Ginny busted out laughing as Luna looked around shocked, saying, "I'm up! I'm up!"

"We can see you're up, dearest Luna." Ginny said between giggles.

"Oh! Retina! Finally you and Trin woke up! Although, I must say, you guys are really cute together. You should've seen Draco when we showed up and he saw you guys! He was smiling, actually smiling! Not just a smirk, an _actual_ smile! Anyways, Madame Pomphrey said that if you woke up, for you to take that potion on the table, and if you want to, go down to eat. So, shall we, Lady Retina? Lady Trinity?"

"Of course, Lady Luna! Lady Retina and I would be most delighted to join you!" Trinity says giggling like mad. Ginny just stares at them like they've gone mad.

"Coming, Lady Retina?" Luna says from the doorway.

Ginny catches on that they're just fooling and says, "It'll be an honor, Lady Luna!" and she leaves with Luna and Trinity. After drinking the potion, of course.

At dinner, Dumbledore announces that there'll be a ball. A Masquerade Ball on Halloween, causing all the girls to start chatting animatedly. "How are we supposed to get costumes?! It'll take hours to find the right ones!" Pansy complains.

"We can use one of the secret passageways to get off the grounds, then we can apparate to Diagon Alley! We all have our Apparation Licenses, right? I mean, I know Trinity will wanna come and we'll take her, even with the Trace on her. Or we can use the Floo from the Common Room." Grace says.

"YAY!! We're gonna go shopping! We're gonna go shopping! We're gonna go shopping! We're gon--" Luna, Ginny, and Trinity sang in sing-song voices.

"STOP THE TORTURE! STOP THE TORTURE!" Briant yells to the other boys as Pansy, Millicent and Grace join in. The other Slytherins started laughing at how their Princesses were acting, and at how the Princes were reacting to it. Parvati, Padma and Cho arrive at the table and burst out laughing before joining in with the other girls.

"Do you girls love torturing us?!" Draco yells.

"Well, I like to torture _you_, Draco, but I can't do it how I wanna, so I have to settle with this." Ginny says before realizing what she was saying. Trinity caught the message and busted out laughing. Grace and Pansy look at her questioningly, while Draco looks stunned. Trinity leans over to the two girls and whisper the meaning behind Ginny's word, causing them to burst into a fit of giggles. They then told Luna and Cho, who told Padma and Parvati, who in turn told the other boys.

Ginny was blushing like crazy at what she had said and Draco was turning pink as well. The others merely laughed harder at their embaressment. Trinity looked from Ginny to her brother before pouting and saying, "Well, Dray? Are you going to kiss her yet, or are we gonna have to wait?" This brought all the others to the floor laughing, causing many heads to turn to them. Everyone saw a blushing Ginny and Draco, and eleven others rolling on the floor laughing so hard they can't breathe. Draco got up and walked from the hall, while Ginny just sat there staring into her food, blushing madly.

"God, Trinity! Did you _have _to say that?!" Ginny said an hour later, when walking with Trinity and Parvati to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeppers! I mean, how does he expect to start dating you if he won't even admit he likes you?! Like, seriously, all he writes in his journal is about you. You guys need a push in the right direction if you wanna end up shagging!" Trinity responds. She stops skipping when she hears a _thump_ behind her. She sees Parvati rolling on the floor laughing again, while Ginny is standing there blushing like crazy.

"Trinity! I do _not_ want to shag your brother!" Ginny says defensively. A little too defensively.

"Suuuree! Retina, just keep telling yourself that, and maybe all that you wrote in your diary will disappear. Remember, Retina, I descend from snakes, and they sneak around and figure out people's secrets. I read your diary, and believe me, I can tell you sometimes just space out, not knowing what you are writing, and end up writing what you truly feel, not what you want to. You got it bad for my brother, and I know that he can't stop thinking about you. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he wants to shag you, but he respects you more than any other girl he's been with."

"Really?….I-I mean, n-nice to know, b-but I'm _not_ interested." Ginny said, causing Parvati to laugh harder, if even possible.

They finally reach Gryffindor Tower, but don't think they want to go, for behind the Fat Lady they hear yelling. They finally decide to go in, finding that Ron and Hermione are having another row, and sit down on the opposite side of the room. Ginny isn't paying attention to the room, but right as her eyelids close, she sees Harry collapse while clutching his scar.

_Ginny is standing in Gryffindor Tower, just how she had been in her own time, but now she's an apparition. She looks around to see Godric Gryffindor sitting in the armchair by the fireplace. He had a bottle of fire-whiskey in his hand, his wand in the other. He seems to not hear the window creak open, or the sound of someone jumping in through it. Ginny hears. She turns around to see the blonde boy from her last vision standing by the window, wand drawn._

_The young boy looked different now. He was no longer short and slim, but tall and muscular. His hair was no longer short, but longer, down past his ears._

_He approached the armchair before saying, "Hello, Godric, it's been a long time." Godric Gryffindor jumped up from his chair, dropping the bottle, and raising his wand. He couldn't stand straight, he was too drunk. The young man knew that, Godric knew that, Godric knew he was going to die._

"_Draconas Mafia. It has been a long time. Three years ago, was it not, that I murdered your precious Slytherin. Three years since that bitch daughter of his got away, and yet, here you are. Standing right in front of me. What brings you to my castle, Draconas?"_

"_Your castle?! This castle belongs to the Great Lord Slytherin and Wise Lady Ravenclaw! You do not own this castle, no matter if you are the only one still living! Which reminds me, so sorry to hear about Kind Lady Hufflepuff. She was your wife, was she not, __**Brave**__ Lord Gryffindor? No? Then, she was your whore? It quite fits actually."_

"_How dare you! How dare you call her that! I'll kill you! I'll --"_

"_You'll what?! What will you do, __**Brave **__Gryffindor?! NOTHING! That's what you'll do! Absolutely nothing! Because you are not brave! You are a self-centered, arrogant, sexist pig! I am less known than you, yet I have better manners than you! People follow me when I tell them it is wrong to rape women! You are nothing in this world! You don't deserve to live while Great Lord Slytherin and Wise Lady Ravenclaw rot in the ground! You don't deserve to live while Kind Lady Hufflepuff joins them because you don't know how to act! In fact, you won't be living anymore! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_With that, Gryffindor died, the last of Hogwarts Four. Forever to be known as __**Brave**__**Gryffindor**__, when he was the coward, the one to murder his enemy because he didn't want to fight. He had murdered Slytherin three years ago, Imperioized Hufflepuff to curse Ravenclaw, murdering her with a slow painful death, hiring the Bloody Baron to murder Helena Ravenclaw, just in case she wished to get revenge, after he had been asked to find her. He was the one who had raped Hufflepuff mercilessly throughout the years, the one to beat her, the one to abuse students and use the Cruciatus._

_Slytherin will forever be known as __**Evil Slytherin **__because of the lies Gryffindor had told, because of Gryffindor people believed Slytherin had murdered Genevieve, his own daughter. And because of Gryffindor, the goblins were enslaved, the werewolves rejected, dragons and unicorns hunted, centaurs banished to certain locations, and witches and wizards forced into hiding. Him having painted a picture of fear in the muggles' minds. Slytherin would never be known for who he was, __**Great Lord Slytherin**__, husband to Wise Lady Ravenclaw, best friend to Kind Lady Hufflepuff. This all hit Ginny after Gryffindor dropped, she now knew the true story behind the four Hogwarts Founders, or at least three of them. __**'What happened to Hufflepuff? How did she die?'**__ Ginny thought._

_As if knowing her question, her vision faded back to black, coming back moments later. Ginny now stood by the Lake. A women with long, curly, brunette hair stood on a high rock. She wore a golden yellow dress that revealed her arms. Ginny could see bruises all along the woman's arms, even from the distance she was at. She knew immediately, this was Helga Hufflepuff._

_Next to her stood a young girl, dressed in a school uniform. Yellow. One of Helga's students. Ginny ran towards the rock Hufflepuff stood on, wanting to be closer, to hear what was being spoken. She got to the top of the rock just in time to hear the young girl's next question._

"_Lady Hufflepuff, why do you always have bruises? You say nothing is wrong, and to stay in my place, but we are worried. Lord Gryffindor took another girl yesterday. She didn't return. We saw both of you fighting after dinner and you didn't return to your chambers last night. Why? Why is Lord Gryffindor so cruel? Why did he have to do that to Lord Slytherin, and force you to hurt Lady Ravenclaw? Please, Ma'am, I need to know."_

"_It's alright, Trinity, you are just curious. Lady Ravenclaw always said that curiousity can be a good thing, it leads to wisdom, but don't forget Lord Slytherin's words. Curiousity may bring wisdom, but consequences can come with that wisdom."_

"_I understand, Ma'am, but please, give me some answers. Does Lord Gryffindor really abuse you? Does he really kill the students he takes away? I don't want to die, Lady Hufflepuff, I really don't!"_

"_Shhh, shh, don't worry Trinity, I won't let him hurt you. He's already hurt your family enough by chasing Draconas away. I don't think your family will survive losing you as well as your brother. I know for a fact, that your brother is proud of you for what you have accomplished in your training. Unfortunately, Trinity, I can't tell you what is going on. It is part of the riddle. You are to train to fight and then join Genevieve Slytherin and your brother, along with another couple who were selected, and help make the world a better place. Should you fail, all of you will die, and war will continue throughout the world until you are all reborn in the same generation. It will be fourteen of you against the world, which puts you at a great risk, just by training, you become a target. Unfortunately, Su Li Xnoui, the girl taken yesterday, was a one of the girls training. Gryffindor found her out. I must keep you and the other ten students safe. That is why I called you out here, to tell you that I am sending you and the others away."_

"_Are you coming with us, Lady Hufflepuff?" Trinity asked quietly._

"_Maybe, but not likely. My goal is to get you eleven out of here safely and bring Lord Gryffindor down. I may die during the fighting, but you must get away. You and Selene especially. Selene Slytherin, known for safety as Selene Lewis. She is Genevieve's sister and will be in every life you all live, either by blood, marriage, or by their spirits. Same for you. You will be the one to unite Genevieve with her soul-mate making her unstoppable with power. She needs you and Selene to complete the Power of Three. The Charmed Ones. Will you promise me? Promise me that no matter what, you will always, __**always**__ stick with Genevieve and Selene! Never use your magic against them! They will never use their magic against you, and if so, you'll remain in harmony, you'll have control over your powers."_

"_I promise, Lady Hufflepuff. I promise." Trinity says before she spins around. "Lady Hufflepuff! He's here! He's angry! I can feel him! Why can I feel him?! He's behind the one tree! Oh, Merlin!"_

"_Oh, no! Trinity! For the Greater Good, jump over the cliff! Before you pass on, visit Selene, tell her to kill herself, but to tell the others as well. She'll know who they are! Go!"_

"_B--"_

"_Trinity!"_

_Gryffindor stepped out from behind the tree, looking curiously between the two women. He steps towards Trinity, only to have Hufflepuff step in front of her. "Now, Helga, step aside and let me have my fun."_

"_NO, GODRIC!" and with that Hufflepuff threw herself over the edge, bringing Trinity with her. Neither used magic to save themselves, neither breathed after hitting the water at the bottom, neither moved again. Ginny's vision faded again._

_October 31__st__:_

Ginny woke, once again, to see the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing. She sat up, looking around, she saw Harry on the bed next to hers. He was sitting up too.

"Harry?…Harry?….What did you see? Did you see anything?" Ginny asked quietly, she almost thought he didn't hear her.

Harry turned to her and replied in a shaky voice, "No, nothing but blackness. I heard a young girl screaming mixed with someone else's right before I woke up, but nothing else. You?"

"I didn't only hear the young girl, Harry. I saw her, her and Helga Hufflepuff. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Something terrified the girl and Hufflepuff grabbed her and jumped over the edge of a cliff, a shadow stepping out of the trees beforehand. They didn't save themselves, they didn't want to save themselves. They committed suicide, Harry."

"Gin, I'm sorry. I should've known that you experienced more, you passed out right before I did. I saw it as my scar burned and I fell. I passed out to everyone screaming your name and then seeing me and yelling for me to wake up. I'm sorry."

"Harry, it's not your fault that I'm having visions. Not at all, is this your fault." Ginny said. Harry got up from his bed and sat down on Ginny's. He pulled her into a hug, which she accepted, and said, "I'm so sorry for ignoring you, Gin. It's just… you called Hermione a mudblood, and you started hanging out with Slytherins. I'm sorry."

Ginny didn't respond. She just sat there in Harry's arms crying. Harry had finally, in his own weird way, admitted to liking her as more than a friend. She was happy, for she still had feelings for him, but as he held her, she couldn't stop thinking about another guy who had held her like this to comfort her. She pushed it aside and hugged Harry tighter, telling him he was forgiven.

"_Hem hem,_" a voice said. It was Luna. "Oh, hi, Lu. How's everything?" Harry says.

"Oh! Hello, Harry! Are we on speaking terms again? We must be, for our little Retina is still holding you. Everything is fine, except for Retina constantly being put in the Hospital Wing." Luna says cheerfully.

"Lu, what time is it?" Ginny asks.

"It's an hour before breakfast. Pansy and Grace sent me here to see if you were awake so that we can leave to go shopping now."

"OH! SHOPPING! I gotta go, Harry, but I'll sit with you at lunch, and apologize to Hermione if that'll help." Ginny says while getting up.

"Okay, Gin."

"Oh, and Harry? Don't call me Gin or Ginny or Ginevra. Make up a nickname for me. Kay?"

"Okay." Harry says smiling. Ginny leaves the Hospital Wing and heads to Slytherin Common Room with Luna.

When they get there, they say the password and enter to find everyone else by the fireplace. "YAY! Retina's here!" Trinity says as she ran and hugged Ginny. "All ready?" Theo asks.

"Yeppers!!" the girls say together. The boys roll their eyes at the girls, only to get slapped in the arms by them. They each step into the fireplace, coming out in the Leaky Cauldron. The girls headed in one direction to get costumes, while the boys left to do their own thing, having already gotten costumes.

Pansy led them to a store Ginny's never been in before, and she can tell it's expensive. "C'mon, Retina! We're all putting money together to get your's and Luna's costumes." Millicent said as she walked in. Ginny followed, thinking of how she has great friends.

An hour later, Ginny and the girls had their dresses. They had tried on nearly every dress in the store. They hadn't been looking for costumes in particular, just any dress that could go with a mask. They went back to school and had lunch, Ginny surprising all of them by sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They then went to get ready.

Ginny's dress was a beaded, spaghetti strapped dress with a sweetheart bodice with bands of crystals trimming the empire and wrapping onto the plunging back neckline. It's a slim gown with a high, side front slit and flowing back streamers. It's a pure black dress, and her shoes are black stiletto heels. Her raven-black hair is hanging loosely down her back, her blood-red lips contrasting with all the black and her pale skin. Her mask is a blood-red color, with crystals all around it.

Luna is dressed as a Moon Goddess. Her dress is a light, baby-blue two piece. The top is a strapless, sweetheart bodice, that ends right below her breasts on the left side, coming down as it goes over to the right. Her skirt had a high, front slit, right in the middle, and came down to the floor. The bodice has tons of crystals on it, while the skirt had a moon design. On it, near the top. Her shoes and mask are both baby-blue, her mask having crystals on it. She had purple crescent moon-shaped wings coming from her back.

Cho wore a light purple two piece outfit. The top was long-sleeved and ended right under her breasts. There was a see-through veil connected to the top that came down over her stomach, leaving her back bare. The bottom half of the outfit was the same color as the top. It was so long that it pooled around her feet, giving her the look of standing in water. She wore her hair down straight with only her bangs curled a little bit. She wore light purple eye-shadow and a light purple lipstick(not the kind that makes someone look goth but the elegant color). Her mas was a darker purple, with beads along the top.

Parvati wore a traditional dress her mother had sent for her. Her dress was yellow with blue trimming on the collar. It came with a waist wrap that connected in the front of her dress and got longer as it went behing her. It was long leeved and the sleeves were sorta poofy. She left her hair down almost exactly like Ginny's except that she had jewels in her hair and she left her bangs straight as well. She wore a blend of yellow and blue on her eyes and left her lips alone. Padma wore a dress similar, just in red with gold trimming. Their masks, the same colors as their dresses with no decorations.

Pansy was wearing a simple black silk kimono that had red flames on the bottom and coming from the end of the sleeves. The fire design went all the way up past her waist and, on her arms, past the elbows. She put her hair up in a Chinese style using chop-sticks to hold it in place. She wore black eye-shadow and red mascara and blood red lipstick. She didn't need a mask, for she was a geisha and her makeup made up for the mask.

Grace was wearing a red, one strap dress. The bottom of the dress tilted sorta. On one side, the dress went half way down her thigh while the other side went to right below the knee. Grace's dress would shimmer and sparkle and change colors with her mood. When happy it would be a bright yellow, when mad it would change to blood red, when sad it would turn to a baby blue, when jealous it would turn a dark green, if worried it turned purple, if she was lying it turned pink. The colors were endless and she made sure that her friends didn't know what each color was. Her hair was kept down but was curly. She wore white eye-shadow, black mascara and a clear lip gloss. Grace's mask was pure white, but it changed colors along with her dress.

Millicent wore a pure white, strapless dress that went to about her knees. It was very tight so it complimented her figure. She wore pure white, high-heeled boots that came half way up her calf. Her eye-shadow was a bright white color and she didn't wear lipstick. She also had angel wings connected to her shoulder blades magically. She had a glowing halo above her head, and a pure white mask with black beads on it.

Trinity a sparkling purple, floor length dress with a long sleeved black corset. She had matching black shoes and her blonde hair was hanging in a loose braid that had a purple ribbon plaited into it. She had vampire fangs, and her mask was a swirl of black and purple mixed together.

Luckily for the boys, the girls were getting ready in the Room of Requirement, so they were able to use the Floo without them asking questions. Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Damion Flooed to Malfoy Manor to get instructions from Voldemort. Briant staying behind to make an excuse if the girls showed up before they got back.

Each of the four boys stepped out of the fireplace, walking towards where Voldemort sits. All the inner circle Death Eaters were staring at them as they walked forwards, their parents looking at them with pride. They finally got in front of Voldemort and knelt down on the floor.

"Hello again, Draco, Theo. Ah, and Blaise and Damion as well. Very good. Now, you are going to meet a very important Death Eater and she shall give you your orders for tonight. Alecto?" Voldemort turned to the doorway behind him as another figure came through. "This is Alecto Carrow." he added as Alecto stood next to him.

The boys' jaws dropped. They were shocked to learn that Alecto Carrow was real. They knew of her brother, Amycus, who had always spoken of Alecto, but they always thought him nuts. But that was not the only reason for their shock. Alecto Carrow was an older version of Ginny. She had raven-black, long, curly hair, her skin was pale, not as pale as Ginny's, and her lips were naturally red, not as red as Ginny's either.

She stepped forwards and put her hand under each of the boys' mouths, pushing them up and saying, "Pick your jaws up off the floor, it's not very attractive." Then she stepped back smiling at them. "Now, I want you to give me a description of Ginevra Weasley. Will that be too hard for you?" The boys shook their heads. "Good."

So Blaise began speaking, "Ginny Weasley is tall, skinny, and pale. Her skin is paler than your's, ma'am. Her lips are naturally blood-red and her hair is waist length, raven-black. Her eyes are black with specks of different colors in them, they change with her moods. Most of the time they are black, but the other color they are most is red. She is very beautiful, curves in the right places, not too skinny, not too tall. She has a nasty temper, too."

"That's all?" Alecto says, hiding her excitement.

"Yes, ma'am." Blaise says.

"Very well. Your assignment for tonight is to convince Ginevra Weasley to come here. Do not, I repeat, do not kidnap her. We want her to trust us. Do what you can to convince her, if she does not come, convince her to come for Christmas Break. Got it?" the boys nod, "Good. You may go now."

The boys stepped back into the fireplace and out into the Slytherin Common Room. Unfortunately, Ginny and the girls were standing right next to it. Damion having been the first through, stopped while stepping out, causing the others to run into him and fall, them taking some of the girls down with them. Ginny had tried to catch Draco but wasn't successful and ended up on top of him. Damion had ended up on top of Cho, while Blaise was next to Luna and Theo had Parvati on him. Everyone started laughing, the girls forgetting that they were curious of where the boys had been. They stopped laughing when Trinity sighed and said, "Are you guys gonna kiss each other? I'm getting tired of waiting."

The eight that were on the floor blushed and hurried to get up. They then brushed all the ash off of themselves and left the Common Room. They arrived in the Great Hall later than everyone else, so when they entered, they were the center of attention. No one could mistake who these people were, the Slytherin Royalty and their Gryffindor-Ravenclaw friends, the Six Chicks(Parvati, Padma, Cho, Luna, Ginny, and Trinity). Everyone then started dancing and talking again, while some still stared. Why wouldn't they? All of the girls were dressed in extremely nice outfits.

The Slytherin Royalty went over to talk to other Slytherins, while the Six Chicks went to find Harry and some other Gryffindors that they were talking to again. Ginny ran into Harry and before she could say anything, he asked her to dance. It was a slow song and Ginny felt comfortable but uncomfortable. She had a feeling that she shouldn't be dancing with Harry but Draco. _'Wait! What?! Draco? God, I'm going insane! First visions of the Four Founders, and now feelings for a Malfoy. Can it be any weirder?'_ Ginny thought. Then it did get weirder. Harry kissed her, and she didn't push away.

The night passed perfectly, breaking the tradition that had lasted all Ginny's life: Something bad always happened on her birthday, _always_. Draco and the boys had been trying all night to get her and the others to go to Malfoy Manor, but Ginny had a feeeling that she shouldn't go. Not a bad feeling, just a feeling that something big would happen in her life, and she was scared to find out what it was. She would stay in Hogwarts. Stay with Harry, her boyfriend, her enemy.

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I've been busy with my two new stories and trying to finish my first fic, and then to top it all off, school is a bloody nightmare!! I'll try to update a lot more, but it's gonna get harder because my parents are limiting my time on the computer now. Thanx to all of you who reviewed!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	9. Potions Master Say What!

**Chapter 9: Potions Master Say What?!**

A week after the Halloween Ball, Ginny was sitting in Transfiguration, not really paying attention. She was close to sleep, and she had a feeling she was close to a vision. She was paying more attention to staying awake and not having a vision, than her Transfiguration teacher, who was calling her name.

"Ms. Weasley! Ms. Weasley! MS. WEASLEY!!" Proffessor McGonagelle slammed something on Ginny's desk, waking her up completely.

"Umm…. Sorry, Proffessor. What were you saying?" Ginny said.

"Ms. Weasley, if you can't stay awake in my class, you best go to the Hospital Wing." Proffessor McGonagelle said, huffing, "Now, Ms. Weasley, please transfigure this cardboard into an Animagus Mirror. It will reflect you in your true animagus form, and since you seem to not want to pay attention, you can perform the spell."

"Er… Right. What's the spell again?"

"Mani Transfi."

"Alright," Ginny said. She pointed her wand at the cardboard on her desk and said, "Mani Transfi." The cardboard box transfigured into an intricately designed mirror. Proffessor McGonagelle picked it up and looked in it. Her eyes widening in shock.

She sets it down and says, "Fifty points to Gryffindor for an excellent job on this spell. Look into it and tell me what your form is. You'll have to look in more than once. If you get the same animal twice in a row, that's your form."

"Okay." Ginny said. She picked up the mirror and looked in. It was a lioness, then a snake, then a raven, then a badger, then a snake again, then a raccoon, and it kept on changing. "Umm, Proffessor, it doesn't have one animal twice in a row. It keeps changing."

"Hmm? Ms. Weasley, stay after class so that I can speak with you, the rest of you, start packing up." She then went to her desk. Several minutes later, the bell rang and everyone filed out of class. The Six Chicks and Slytherin Royalty waiting outside, Ginny went towards McGonagelle's desk.

"Ms. Weasley, I would like you to drink this and focus on transforming into an animal."

"What?!"

"You heard me. This potion is for those who are to become animagi. You will transfrom three times for me, each time focusing on a different animal. If you accomplish changing into all three animals, then I know you are a shape-shifter. Now, drink up."

Ginny drank all the potion in one gulp and then focused on turning into a lioness. At first, it seemed it wasn't working until Ginny heard McGonagelle gasp. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in the form of a lioness. She then focused on changing into a snake, it worked, that Ginny knew from McGonagelle's reaction. She then had one final form to try. A raven. She focused on transforming and McGonagelle didn't gasp this time, just stared wide-eyed. Ginny looked at herself, seeing she successfully changed into a raven. She then focused on being back to her own form, and ended up standing the same way she had before. "Umm, may I go now, Proffessor? I have potions next and I don't want to be late." All she got was a curt nod before she ran out of the room.

Her and the others ran all the way down to the Dungeons, into the Potions classroom, murmuring sorry to Proffessor Snape. He just stared at Ginny and then turned back to his lecture.

"Now, I don't expect many of you to get this Heritage Potion right. It is highly complex and only those who have complete control over their abilities can receive results. Who can tell me what the Heritage Potion does? Anyone?" He completely ignored Hermione, who's hand went up immediately.

Ginny knew the answers, but didn't want to raise her hand and make people think she was rubbing it in their faces that she was in a higher class than she should be. She looked around, seeing only Hermione's hand up, so she raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"The Heritage Potion is used to find one's ancestors. If someone finds they are adopted, they can try using this potion to find their parents. This potion is highly lethal, though. If one messes it up, even slightly, it could explode, causing a nuclear reaction for miles around. When making this potion, one must have complete control over their powers, and their minds and emotions, too. If the person is off balance, the potion will be off, causing the wrong results to come up. It is wise for when teaching someone to make this potion, that only those capable of mixing the simplest potions, actually performs the lesson. The others watch and takes notes. You know your results by looking in a mirror. You will look like your more powerful parent, usually the father, and then you'll look like your mother."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Ms. Weasley. Now, tell me, Ms. Weasley, who in this class would be likely to _not_ blow up the school?"

"Well, sir, it'll most likely be me, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, and Radella Philips."

"Alright. Those who were mentioned, get your cauldrons out. The rest of you, get parchment and quills and take notes. Another ten points to Gryffindor, Ms. Weasley." Snape said before putting the instructions on the board.

Near the end of class, Snape came around looking at each potion before putting some in a vial. No one had completed the potion except Ginny. Snape was incredulous that it would work so he had Ginny drink it, an antidote ready in case it was poisoned. He waited until the end of class to do so, though, because the results of such a potion should be personal.

Ginny drank the potion in one gulp, much like she had for McGonagelle, and within seconds, felt a burning sensation run through her body. There were no mirrors in the room so she could not look at herself. She looked at Snape to see him staring at her with fear. She then felt another burning sensation, signaling the change into her mother. Again she looked at Snape, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stared wide-eyed at her. Another burning feeling ran through her body and she knew she was back to normal.

Snape came to his senses and said, "Fifty points to Gryffindor, Ms. Weasley. Though, I'm afraid, I cannot reveal to you whose form you took."

"Why not, Proffessor?"

"Because it is not my place to tell you who your parents are." with that, he left to go to his office, leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the classroom. She then ran from the class, heading straight for the Great Hall. She ran to Gryffindor Table and hugged Harry, saying, "It worked! It worked! I got us fifty more points!"

"That's great, Ria(the Gryffindors' nickname for her, she picked it)! Did you find out who your parents are?" Harry sid.

"No, Snape wouldn't tell me, saying it wasn't his place to tell me, but I don't care! I'm just happy it worked! And if I wanted, I could take out my notes and make the potion again! Isn't it great?!"

"Yeah, it is, Ria! We wish Snape wouldn't told you though." Ron said from the table. He was stuffing his face, as usual. "Umm, Ria? Are you okay? You look really pale, and you look like you're about to pass out. What do you think, Harry? Harry? Ha--"

Ginny didn't hear the rest, for she collapsed, no longer able to hold off the vision that had threatened her ealier.

_Ginny was at Malfoy Manor, she was sure of it. She had only been there once before, and it had been bigger, but the basic layout was the same. She walked forwards, trying to find the person she heard crying. She walked through all of the gardens, finally coming across an older looking Genevieve. She still had her basic beauty and looks that she had when her father died._

_Ginny went towards Genevieve and noticed another girl right next to her, saying, "It's alright, Genevieve, it's alright. We'll win this, don't worry, we will." The girl looked to be the same age as Genevieve, but she had long blonde hair and pale lips, the near opposite of Genevieve in colors._

"_It shall not be alright, Selene. We shall never win! Gryffindor made sure of that by killing Father and Mother and Lady Hufflepuff. And he also killed Su Li and Trinity! Oh, Merlin, what shall we do?! We need Trinity to complete the Power of Three, and we need Su Li and the other ten to help, or we'll never win this war! We are doomed for failure and our reincarnates are as well!"_

"_Dearest sister, how can you even say that?! Even without Trinity, we are strong! Even without Su Li, we have ten others to help protect us! And, dear sister, we have Draconas! He would never let anyone hurt you!"_

"_Oh, Selene! Have you not heard?! Draconas died last night! He killed Gryffindor to get revenge, but before he could even think of getting away, Gryffindor's followers murdered him! All we can hope now is that we die soon, so that we may be reborn into another time, and that history shall not repeat itself. Our father can not die before Gryffindor does. He must find a way to live longer than any normal man can, and kill Gryffindor before he comes into his powers! All we can hope is that it will not be long for all of us to be reborn in the same time, so that we may unite together and join Father. Without those happening, there is no hope."_

"_Genevieve! Do not think in this way! We must be positive! Trust me for I have seen our future lives! In a thousand years time, we shall all be reborn. We shall all have the strength and unity we need to beat Gryffindor. Our father shall die, but not die. Marred by Gryffindor while Gryffindor is at a young age. Father shall not be dead, for he has gone the length needed to survive. And this time, this time when you are reborn, your own prophecy shall be true. Gryffindor shall love you, be with you, but you shall find Father and you shall be the one to kill him."_

"_Selene? You have premonitions? Since when? When have you started having them?"_

"_I've always had them, Genevieve, but I guess your destiny kept you from seeing Trinity and I for the true witches we are. In our last life, we shall all be connected, even before birth, and we shall be Soul-sisters and Marriage-sisters. Trinity will not fail in her duty in that life, and I shall not fail either, nor shall you, my dearest sister."_

"_What do we do now? Now that Su Li, Trinity, and Draconas are dead? Without them, we don't stand a chance, and we can not risk the others dying slow deaths like Mother."_

"_We, my dear Genevieve, shall end our own lives. Just like Lady Hufflepuff and Trinity. Once the others see we are dead, they shall follow our example, knowing that they won't survive without us. Come, Genevieve, with me to move on into our next life." Selene got up, tearing a piece of her dress off. She tied it tightly around her throat, making Genevieve pull it tighter, until she was not breathing and dropped to the ground._

_Genevieve cried hard as she entered the Manor. Ginny followed her as she went into the kitchens, telling a house-elf to get her a knife. When Genevieve got the knife she left, heading to her bedchambers. She then lied down on the bed and plunged the knife into her chest. Ginny turned away, not able to watch as Genevieve died. Then her vision faded into nothing._

_Ginny now found herself at a funeral, Genevieve's and Selene's funeral. She looked around and saw people who looked just like those from her time. She did not see Draconas or Trinity. Nor did she see anyone she recognized sitting at the funeral. But, a little ways off on the other side of the Lake, she saw nine people sitting on the ground in a circle. Ginny felt a tug and was immediately in the center of the circle. She didn't know what to do when all ten people looked right at her, she didn't know if they could see her until……_

"_Genevieve?!" a young girl, who hada twin, said looking wide-eyed at her. "What are you wearing?! Is it really you?!"_

_Ginny tried to be calm as she said, "I do not know if it is me. I didn't expect anyone to see me, actually. I've been having these flashes of everyone dying, but no one could see me. My name is Ginevra, but everyone calls me Retina or Ria. I am from the year 1997."_

"_1997?! It is you, Genevieve!" the other girl, who looked just like the last one yelled happily, "Selene told us that in a thousand years time, our souls would live their last lives, and would finally win against Gryffindor!"_

"_Selene? I don't kn….. OMG!" Ginny said, then she noticed the confused looks and added, "Sorry, different way of speaking in my time. Omg means oh my gosh, but anyways. I just realized something. Selene…. She had blonde hair and pale lips, right?" they nodded, "There's this girl named Luna Selene Lovegood, she's my best friend, we are inseparable! Then there's this girl named Trinity Janet Malfoy. Does the name sound familiar?"_

"_YES!" a boy shouted, he looks like Blaise, "Trinity! She died awhile ago, a month ago actually. Trinity Mafia and Draconas Mafia! Draconas is alive in your time, right?"_

"_Yes, he is. You all are. I remember learning about all of you in History of Magic class at Hogwarts. That's actually where I am now, well, where my body is. Which brings me to my question, how can you see me when Genevieve and Selene couldn't? Nor could Helga Hufflepuff and Trinity when they died, or Draconas, or Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. None of them could see me, yet you all can."_

"_We are performing a séance. We wanted to call the soul of Genevieve, and we did. We just got her future self instead. Wait, did you say you watched all of them die? You experienced their deaths?"_

"_Yes, every time I have one of these flashes, I experience someone's death. The only person's death I didn't see was Su Li's. Which means…… someone's about to die. You all have to get out of here if you wish to try and stop this war, though I know you won't succeed, it is still going on, even in my time."_

"_We need answers to our questions first! That's why we called your soul, surely you have the answers." another boy, who looked like a complete copy of Theo, said._

"_I'm sorry, I do not know. I'm having trouble putting everything I'm learning through these visions together. I'm not even able to sort out my current life. I have no idea who my father is in my time, I can't find my mother, the guy I want to date completely ignores me, the last guy in the world I wish to date has taken an interest in me, I was just betrayed by my closest friend, and my whole entire house has turned against me! Never believe what they say about Gryffindors sticking together because it is SO not true. I'm sorry but I can't help you."_

_Just then shouts could be heard from the woods. Everyone from the funeral had shown up and were staring into the woods, where people clad in red came out. They turned to the nine people sitting in the circle, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of Ginny. The people from the funeral then turned and looked as well, they bowed their heads to me and stepped out in front to fight the red-clad. Before anything happened, Trinity and Luna appeared next to me, looking around terrified._

_The nine people on the ground smiled upon seeing Trinity and Luna. The red-clad people shot curse after curse out of their wands, taking down all of the protectors, and came towards the nine others. They stopped a short ways away, not wanting to be near Ginny, Luna and Trinity, who they knew as Genevieve, Selene and Trinity. Then finally, a redhead boy stepped forwards and said a curse, killing the twins who had not moved. Ginny caught on that they weren't going to fight, they were going to die, to join Genevieve._

_When the last of the nine dropped to the ground dead, the redhead turned to face Ginny. He said, "Away, Demoness of Snakes! Your last warrior has dropped! Your war has been lost." Luna stepped forward, just on impulse, not knowing what was going on, and said, "NO! This war has not been lost! We shall be reborn! All of us throughout the ages, shall be reborn, each time gaining more and more power! What you see of us is us in our last lives! The lives we live where we win the war! In a thousand years time, we shall win! We shall unite above all others!"_

_Trinity stepped forward saying, "A thousand years time, and we shall be united the way we should've been! No suffering, no prejudice-ism, no slavery of those who do not deserve it! A thousand times we shall be reborn, and a thousand times more power shall come to us! Salazar Slytherin shall not die! He will never die!"_

_Then Ginny steps forward and repeats the prophecy Genevieve made, _

"_**A boy born as the seventh month dies shall be the Dark Lord's downfall.  
**__**His parents having thrice defied Him.  
**__**They shall perish as the Dark turns one.  
**__**The Dark, A young girl, raised one of seven defined by red.  
**__**The Dark Lord's weakness, but also his strength,  
**__**The Boy's love, but also his defeat.  
**__**Both must beware the girl known to be,  
**__**One of seven, First in seven generations, marked by my mark.  
**__**A glowing snake on the left arm, changing eyes as warning of what's to come.  
**__**Power beyond belief, Nothing anyone's seen,  
**__**A young girl, raised one of seven, defined by red, and betrayed by a close friend  
**__**War shall end.**__"_

_And with that, all three girls' visions faded into nothing, into blackness._

Ginny once again woke to the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing, but this time, she heard movement. She looked around and saw three other beds occupied. Two held Trinity and Luna, who were sitting up as well, while the fourth held Harry. Around Ginny, Luna, and Trinity was Draco, Blaise, Damion, Theo, Briant, Pansy, Grace, Parvati, Padma, Cho, and Millicent. Next to them, but closer to Harry's bed, was Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Radella.

When everyone noticed all four sit up, they asked in unison, "What the hell happened?!"

"Don't look at me! Look at Ria! The same thing happened this time! She collapsed first, my scar hurting, I passed out, and I saw nothing, only screams. Last time she saw what I heard." Harry said.

"Retina? What happened? Do you know why it affected Trin and Lu?" Cho asks.

"I didn't see anything except people sitting in a circle, again I couldn't hear what was said. People came out of the forest and started shooting curses at them. They all died. I was there the same way as usual when this happens, appearing as an apparition, no one seeing me, just this time, Luna and Trinity were there with me." Ginny said looking at all of them. Draco mainly. She didn't want him thinking she had planned for this to happen to Trinity, she didn't want him to hate her because of what Trinity experienced.

"Trin, are you okay?" Draco asked, completely ignoring Ginny's gaze.

"I'm fine, Dray! That was so wicked awesome! I don't want to do it again cos' it's weird, but it was awesome!" Trinity says as Madame Pomphrey gives her a potion. She drinks it, as do Luna, Harry, and Ginny.

"Alright, you four, get going! You're all fine from what Headmaster Dumbledore says."

They all leave. They head down to the Great Hall, where Snape stops them and asks Ginny to go with him to his office. When there he says, "Miss Weasley, as much as I wish to not be telling you this, you are going to be spending Christmas Break at Malfoy Manor, where you shall meet your father."

"WHAT?" Ginny said, before remembering who she was talking to and added, "Sorry, sir, but…what?!"

"You heard me, Miss Weasley. You are going to Malfoy Manor with Miss Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy. While there, your Aunt Nia will be taking care of you and you shall meet your father, maybe even your mother. Do not tell anyone besides those who are going with you, for you can invite some friends to accompany you. If Mr. Potter finds out, he'll tell the Order about this and Molly will kill me, but your father wishes to meet you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Proffessor Snape."

"Good, now get to lunch and inform Mr. Malfoy about it. I doubt his mother or father have written him yet."

"Alright. Have a good day, sir!" Ginny said, leaving the office.

**A/N: SO?? What do you think of the visions that Ginny's having?! It's really hard to make up a history for fourteen people(not counting the Four Founders). I could REALLY use some help with this fic, with ideas for the next chapters, so if you have ideas, let me know! READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	10. Soul Sister Bonding

**Chapter 10: Soul Sisters Bonding**

"Hey, Retina! What'd Snape want?" Grace asked as Ginny sat down.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to let me know that Luna, Parvati, Padma, Cho and I are spending Christmas Break at Malfoy Manor with you guys. Something about him having told my father about me after my Heritage Potion and him wanting to meet me, something like that." Ginny said, raising an eyebrow at Draco when he spit his drink out.

"You're staying where?!" he asks after cleaning up.

"Malfoy Manor. Apparently my Aunt Nia is there and wants to see me, and both her and Snape have told my parents about me. They want to meet me, but they might not tell me they are my parents. Mean of them, right? Anyways, Trin, want to spend the next couple days with just me and Luna?"

"YAY! Hey, can Dray come? I'm sure he would love some alone time with you!" Ginny and Draco blush while slapping Trinity on the arm.

"No, sorry, he can't come. Just us three."

"Okay. Sorry, Dray! Guess you'll have to wait longer to shag Retina senseless." everyone busted out laughing while Draco threw a sandwich at Trinity saying, "Shut up!"

Ginny stared at Draco, blushing, before saying, "W-Well, umm, okay. C'mon, Lu! Trin! We're gonna start now! Okay?! Okay!" and she got up and ran, followed by Luna, who was smiling, and Trinity who was giggling like mad. This leaving everyone in the group laughing, Draco blushing.

Ginny, Luna, and Trinity sat underneath a tree by the Lake. They were lying on their backs, their heads near each others, looking up at the clouds. Trinity came up with the idea, saying that they could get to know each other by telling what each cloud looked like to them, and then give reasons why they think it looks like that shape. It actually worked. They learned a lot about each other just from looking at the clouds.

Their peace was disturbed by an owl landing on Ginny's stomach. She took the note and read:

_Dear Ria,_

_Mum and I just got your letter. Sorry 'bout the wait, but we couldn't send it when Dumbledore and the Order was watching you so closely. We have been in contact with Nia, and she convinced us to answer your questions, though, she insisted you would figure it out because of your game. Anyways, I cannot tell you directly who your parents are, in case this is intercepted, but I can tell you that your parents are alive. And that they are two of the most powerful __**Dark Wizards **__in a __**century**__ and that they are also figuring out the __**riddle**__. I was the one who arranged for you to stay with Trinity Malfoy at Malfoy Manor. Do not hate me for it, it was done __**pure**__ly for you to see your parents. Write me while at the Manor and let me know how far you finish the __**riddle**__. If you still don't get it, and they don't reveal themselves, then I shall write the information down no matter what._

_Trust me, Ria, you will figure it out._

_Tonks_

"SUF!" Ginny shouts.

"What's unfair, Retina?" Trinity asks, her eyes still closed.

"'Meda and Tonks! They just gave me more hints! Stupid bloody interception keeps them from writing it all down clear!"

"Oh! Hey, I know what will calm you down! Why don't we write a song?! At Malfoy Manor, on Christmas Day, we give performances at the party! We can get up there and sing! C'mon, Retina! You have an amazing voice! And so do you Lu! I have an okay voice but still! We'll sound so amazing!"

"Alright, get some parchment out of my bag!" Luna says, sitting up.

"Yeah, okay, Trin. That sounds good!" Ginny replies, she herself sitting up. They spent the rest of the day writing their song and working on others. They made four songs. One for them to sing together, and one for each of them to sing solo. They planned for them to each sing solo before singing the group song, and then singing in a group. Ginny, her having the better voice, would sing her solo last before the group song.

--

"No way! Trin! That's so not being put in my song!" Luna said, laughing hysterically.

"But it's _so_ sweet! And I'm sure _Blaise Zabini_ would appreciate it!" Ginny says while stifling her giggles. Luna blushes and Ginny and Trinity laugh harder.

"Oh, shut up! I do believe, Retina, that you and a certain dragon are getting cozy as well. What do you think, Lady Trinity?" Luna said, this shutting Ginny up immediately.

"No! No, we d-don't have to talk about it! You don't have to add it!"

"Too late, Retina darling! Lady Trinity?"

"I quite agree, Lady Luna! They have been _quite_ cozy, indeed! Too bad that neither has the guts to shag the other!"

"Trinity! That is no way, at all, for a Lady to speak! We are Dark Ladies and must act as such!" Ginny says, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Lady Retina! You just wish for me not to say such words, for they are about you and our dearest dragon, Lord Draco, and you wish to change the subject!" Trinity says, laughing.

"Whatever, dearest Trinity, but we must get back to our songs."

"Quite right." Luna says.

--

"So?!" Trinity says while stepping up next to Ginny.

"So, what?" Ginny says.

"Did either of you ask each other out yet? I mean, you guys are doing a horrible job of courting each other, why not just ask out? Seriously!"

"Dearest Trinity, I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about!"

"GRRR……C'mon!" Trinity grabs Ginny's arm and pulls her to Slytherin Common Room, "Pureblood…… Draco!! Draco!! Blaise, where's Draco?!"

"Umm, er, um…."

"You're no help! Theo?"

"He's in the library."

"Yeah, right! We just came from there. Damion? Remember, I'll know if you're lying."

"He's --" but at that moment, Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where do you always go, dearest brother?"

"Er….. Umm…." Draco looked at the guys for help.

"Never mind! Retina darling, wasn't there something you wanted to ask my darling brother?"

"No." Ginny says, looking down and blushing.

"Always the shy one! Retina, here, would like to know if you'll go out with her. Will you?" Trinity says, smiling evilly. Ginny is looking down at the ground, blushing madly, while Draco stands there staring as if waiting for someone to yell, "April Fools!" but no one did. Ginny glared at Trinity before stalking out of the Common Room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Brother! You are supposed to give an answer! Go and get her! NOW!" Trinity says softly. She grabs Draco and pushes him through the door, into the corridor. He has no choice but to follow Ginny and talk to her.

"Retina! Retina, wait!"

Ginny stopped and turned around, saying, "Why? So that you can laugh at me because your sister can't be quiet? So that you can tell me I'm stupid, and foolish, and… and…. whatever bloody else there is you think I am?! I don't think so! God!"

She then turned back around and started to walk off. Draco stepped forwards and grabbed her wrist, turning her around slightly, "Retina…. I'm not going to laugh. I'm not going to call you stupid, or foolish, or anything else. Nothing except Retina."

Ginny turned all the way around to look at Draco. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco couldn't help himself and kissed her. At first, Ginny didn't respond from shock, but then she was kissing him back. Ginny lost all self-control, she couldn't think straight, for wherever Draco touched her, he made her skin feel like it was on fire. She didn't want him to stop, but unfortunately, as fate would have it, they heard a wolf-whistle. They jumped apart to see the whole group -Blaise, Damion, Theo, Briant, Pansy, Millicent, Grace, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Luna, and Trinity- standing there smiling. Trinity was at the front of the group, smiling wider than any of the others at Draco and Ginny.

"It's about damn time, you two!" Blaise shouted.

"Yeah, seriously, mate! Could you have been any slower with her?! We thought you two would finally get together when you were, like, a hundred years old!" Damion says.

"Shut up!" Draco and Ginny say together.

"YAY! They're already speaking in unison!!" Trinity said laughing. "Let's go and announce to the world the good news! Draco Malfoy and Ginevra "Retina" Weasley are together!…..OH! WAIT! Retina, darling, you have to end things with Harry!" Ginny only smiled happily.

They arrived in the Great Hall, and Ginny went over to Harry, tapping him on the shoulder, "Harry? Can I speak to you in private?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, can be said in front of Ron and Hermione. Sorry, Ria but I don't feel like getting up and I think you and Hermione should get along again."

"There's no way I'm getting along with that Kaqa Bitch!" Hermione said hotly.

"Like I want _your_ friendship, you filthy mudblood whore!" Ginny retorted.

"RIA! I don't want you calling her that!"

"Oh, but she can call me a Kaqa? Nice to know! This makes things a hell of a lot easier! WE! ARE! THROUGH! GOT IT?!"

Harry looked as if he was slapped in the face, "W-What?"

"We're through, Harry Potter! I won't be with someone who won't stick up for _me_! Not to mention, I don't feel _anything_ for you other than sisterly love. I love you like a brother, or a friend, but not as a lover. Got it?!" she turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"You have no right to say that to me, Ria! I pick when a relationship ends! Not you!"

"Let go of me, Potter!"

"No!"

"NOW!" and after she said that, a bowl of chocolate pudding dumped onto Harry. The whole hall busted out laughing at him, and Ginny smiled wickedly. "You should know, Potter, that I am _not_ to be messed with! You'll pay dearly for anything you do to me! I still haven't got my revenge for what you did to me before my birthday! Did you think I forgot? Do you think I forgot about how you left me in that secret passage after doing that to me?! I don't forget, Potter, I _never_ forget!" and she walked out of the hall, her friends following behind.

--

"Lady Trinity! It's lovely to see you! So sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you and Lady Luna. How is your darling brother, Lord Draco?"

"Oh, he is fine, Lady Retina! It's quite alright, we've been busy as well. How far along with your song are you? How 'bout you, Lady Luna?"

"I have finished mine. You, Lady Trinity?" Ginny says.

"Same. Lady Luna?"

"I still can not fathom as to what I should put at the end. Any ideas?"

"I still say you put that one line," Ginny said, getting slapped on the arm, and adding, "but come to think about it, no way! Not a good option!"

"Very good choice, Lady Retina!" Luna said cheerily. "Any _good_ ideas as to what I can add?"

"Nope!" Ginny and Trinity said in unison.

"Whatever! You two aren't gonna help me just so that I'll add that line!" Luna said, pouting.

"Got that right!" Trinity said with glee. "I can't wait for next week! Cos' then we start packing, and then we have our last class, and then we leave for Malfoy Manor! And after that, we'll spend loads of time with my family and Retina's family, and not to mention, Retina and Draco could be alone and maybe finally shag!"

Ginny blushes and slaps Trinity in the arm, while yelling, "TRINITY! Draco and I are not going to shag! Sheesh! Though you made an unwanted comment, I must agree that I can't wait for next week! I can't wait until I get away from Potter and his mudblood bitch!"

The girls nodded in agreement and headed back into the castle, unaware of the people watching them.

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile! I got caught up in all my ideas for new fics and ideas for my older ones. But I'm getting better at splitting my computer time equally between all my fics, so I'll update more often.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last couple chapters!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	11. Merry Hateful Christmas

**Chapter 11: Hateful Christmas**

'_God, I think I'm gonna be sick! What did I get myself into by agreeing to see Aunt Nia at the __**Malfoy's**__?!'_ Ginny thought as she sat on the train. She was staring out the window, Trinity and Luna sitting next to her, worrying about what would unfold this Christmas. Her thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door slamming shut. She looked up to see a very pissed off Draco, followed by an equally pissed off Blaise, Damion, and Pansy.

"What happened?!" Trinity asked, glancing at her brother nervously.

"Potter! That's what bloody happened! Him and Granger!"

"Oh, good God Almighty! What'd they do, Draco?!" Grace said as her, Millicent, Briant, and Theo entered the compartment. "We just walked past their compartment…. They didn't look too happy with seeing us, but then again… when _are_ they happy to see us?"

"They never are, Lady Grace." Luna said. The boys just stared at her.

"Don't mind her. Trinity, Luna and I made it up. Whenever we are mad, or just feel like being silly, we add titles in front of our names, and talk like people did awhile ago. Weird, right?" Ginny said.

"Not at all! We wanna join in it!" Millicent and Grace said.

"YAY! Lady Grace and Lady Millicent have joined our group! Should we let them in on our little secret, Lady Trinity?"

"No, I don't think so, Lady Luna. Not yet, anyways. What is your opinion, Lady Retina?"

"My opinion is that I'm gonna barf!" a male voice said from the doorway. They all look to see Harry, flanked by Hermione, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, standing in the doorway. "Do you people always have to act like bloody demented people?"

"You mean, people like you, dear Harry?" Ginny said, smiling sweetly. Harry looked at her, a hint of sadness coming to his eyes, and he stalked off. Ginny could tell he loved her, but she just didn't love _him_. "Well, that was rude! Don't you think so, Lord Theodore? Leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Uhh….yeah, sure." Theo said, confused.

"Trinity, Draco, darlings! How have you been?!" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"Great, Mum!"

"Yeah, great, Mother."

"Oh, cheer up, Dray!" Trinity said, then turned to her mom saying, "He's just upset cos' Retina won't let him shag her."

"TRINITY!!" Draco and Ginny shouted.

"Oops!" and she ran off to hug her father.

"Anyways, come on! We'll be Flooing home. Right over here. Ginevra, darling, how are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Malfoy, but please don't call me Ginevra. Everyone calls me Retina, for I positively hate the name Ginevra now."

"Of course. Retina, did you say? That's a lovely name. Now, come on, your luggage is already at the Manor. As is Miss Lovegood's and Miss Chang's." Narcissa said, stepping forward into the fire with Ginny.

They came out in a beautiful parlor, decorated in green and silver for Slytherin, where Lucius Malfoy and a young red haired woman sat.

The redhead looked up and yelled, "Ria!!" running to Ginny and hugging her. "My, you've grown so much! Not that I expected anything less, you were only seven when I had to leave, but still!"

"Aunt Nia! Oh, Gods, how I've missed you! You've changed so much as well! I hardly recognized you, but…your hair. It's dead give away. I mean, seriously? How many redhead are there that would be friends with the Malfoys?"

"I know, right?! Gods, I've missed talking to you! Your mother is right old bugger, and she wouldn't let me talk to you at all! I'm just glad you were able to master our game before your moth--, er, Molly made me leave….. Oh, c'mon! Lucius, this is Ginevra, but don't call her that, she hates everything about her name now. Rai, I'm sure you've met Lucius before, but…"

"Ahh, Ria, finally I get to meet you."

Ginny glared a little bit and said, "You mean, nice to finally be able to meet me under somewhat normal circumstances, and not try to kill me? If so, then it's a pleasure to meet you, too." She stopped glaring and smiled at the end.

"Of course, Ria." he said. "Trinity? Why don't you show Ria, Miss Lovegood and Miss Chang to their rooms?"

"Of course, Daddy! Oh, and don't mind Draco. He's just upset bec--"

"Trinity, if you say that to one more person, I will never speak to you again." Ginny said, covering Trinity's mouth with her hand.

"Alright. C'mon, I'll show you your rooms! And then, we can come down to eat, and you guys can meet my daddy's boss!"

"Boss? Is that what you call the Dark Lord?"

"Yeppers! Daddy told me to call him it when around other people, I just slipped into the habit." and Trinity skipped down the hallway, stopping in front of a blood red door. "This is your room, Retina. We had the doors colored so that you'd know which one's yours. Luna's room is that _light_ blue door right across the hall, and Cho's is the _dark_ blue door right next to this room. My bedchamber door is bright yellow, which is right next to Luna's. We also got you guys some new outfits for you to wear while here."

"YAY! It's absolutely amazing! C'mon, we need to start getting ready for dinner!"

"'Kay!" and the girls ran to their rooms to get dressed.

--

"Is she here, Lucius?"

"Yes, m' Lord, her and two others came."

"Good, I wish to have her sit next to me and Alecto at dinner."

"Of course, m' Lord." Lucius said before hurrying from the room.

--

"Lady Retina, you look absolutely fabulous!"

"As do you, Lady Cho. Where is Lady Trinity and Lady Luna? I wish to see their outfits."

"We are right here, dearest Retina!" Luna yelled out from behind Ginny and Cho.

"Let's go! Daddy and his boss are already in the Dining Hall with Daddy's co-workers!" Trinity said, turning and skipping away, being followed by the others.

They arrived outside the Dining Hall, and the house-elf opened the door saying, "Master, Tippy would like to announce the arrival of Miss Trinity, Miss Ria, Miss Luna, and Miss Cho….. Miss Ria, please follow Tippy, for Miss Ria is to sit next to the Dark Lord and Dark Lady."

"Alright?" Ginny looked at Trinity who nodded her head and sat down next to her mother. Ginny followed Tippy to the end of the table, sitting on the immediate right of the head. She tried her hardest not to look at Voldemort, but it's kinda hard when you're sitting right next to him and he's staring at you. Why was he staring at her? Ginny couldn't even begin to think of anything before her aunt's riddles popped into her head, telling her it's because he's her father.

"Miss? What would Miss like Tippy to get her to eat?" Tippy said from next to Ginny.

"Just some salad, Tippy, please. I don't eat meat." Ginny said. The woman across from her just stared between Ginny and Voldemort.

She finally seemed to get a hold over herself and said, "You are Ria? You're almost exactly how Nia described you, except for your looks, she was way off with those."

"Oh! Thanks, I think. The reason my looks are so different is because I had a full-body glamour on me since I was a child. The stupid bloody Order of the Phoenix's doing. They are becoming a real pain."

The woman just laughed, then said, "You're telling us? We have to deal with them all the time, them being a bloody nuisance. By the way, I'm Alecto, the Dark Lady."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Alecto. You seem really nice, a lot nicer than what the Order said you were. I mean, they are always talking about you, about how you left or something, and they always told us you were…. well, never mind. We know what they say about people they hate."

"Really? And, what is the Order doing now? I mean, we haven't heard or seen anything of them for over a couple months, and we're sure they didn't just give up."

"The Order? They aren't doing anything special, not unless you count me as special. Two months ago was when I found out about being adopted, well I found out over the summer, but this time I found out more details. Anyways, Dumbledork has been obsessed with keeping me on the Order's side, getting everyone to focus on me. I don't know what's so special 'bout me, but apparently they think I'm important. Also, Dumbledork is trying to find out what I saw in my visions about the Four Founders, I had visions showing me how all Four Founders died, and to tell the truth, I'm not impressed by Gryffindor anymore. But, anyways, can we please talk about something else? I don't wanna be thinking 'bout the Order and Potter."

"Of course, Ria. Just one more thing, what did you see about Gryffindor that disappointed you?" Alecto said. She obviously didn't really want to know, but she was happy that her and Ginny were getting along so well.

"I'd like to know as well, Ria. Seeing that you grew up being raised by his heirs." Voldemort said, looking curiously at Ginny.

"Oh, well, let's just say that I know the truth behind Salazar Slytherin's and Rowena Ravenclaw's lives and who ended them. Not to mention who was the cause for Helga Hufflepuff to die as well." Alecto looked even more curious, but didn't press the subject.

"Alright, now, did you tell Tippy you were a vegetarian? Hmm? Interesting, I'm a vegetarian as well."

"Really? From what Mu--, Mrs. Weasley said, I would never eat meat. Just wasn't in me to eat it, not even when I was just a baby and had no idea what I was eating."

Voldemort looked between them, apparently shocked by how well they were getting along. They had only known each other for two seconds before they sriked up a conversation, and it had last all the way through dinner. Everyone was now getting up to go to the Sitting Room and talk some more. Voldemort fell behind, watching as Ginny and Alecto talked while they were walking, apparently oblivious to all the stares and gaping mouths of others. He smiled to himself at the thought of what Ginny said about the Order, him not having anything else to think about, and was thinking of a way to use that information. Voldemort arrived in the Sitting Room and sat next to the fire, besides Alecto who was across from Ginny.

"Ria? Have you found anything out about your parents?" Voldemort asked.

Ginny looked over at him, and said, "No, but Proffessor Snape had us make a Heritage Potion in class the one day, I was the only one who finished, and I took it. Snape was apparently really freaked by what my results were, he wouldn't tell me, but he told me that I was to come here for Christmas and I'd meet my parents. He told me that they might tell me they're my parents, but they might not."

"Hmm, interesting. Do you still know how to make the Heritage Potion?"

"Yes."

"Alecto, why don't you take Ria down to the potions room and brew a potion? Why make her wait for her parents to come forth? We don't know who they are, and I'm quite curious." Voldemort said. He really didn't know that Ginny was his daughter, Snape had told Nia about the results and had her talk the Malfoys into inviting her to the Manor.

"Alright, m'Lord. Come, Ria." and they got up and left, going down into the dungeons and into a dark room. "Inferio."

They torches lit up the whole room, and Alecto went over to the cauldron, setting it up and igniting the flames underneath. Ginny got all of the supplies while Alecto did this. An hour later, the potion was done and Ginny was getting a vial to drink it out of, when Trinity, Luna, Cho, Lucius, Nia, Bellatrix, and Voldemort came in. Ginny looked at all of them before she drank the vial Alecto handed her. She felt a burning sensation run through her and heard everyone gasp, and glass breaking. She then felt another burning sensation, and then a third. She looked around at everyone, who was just staring and asked, "What?!"

"R-Retina! Y-You! The D-Dark Lord! Dark L-Lady! Your parents!" Trinity got out through her excitement.

"Trinity, I can't understand you!"

"THE DARK LORD IS YOUR FATHER!!" Luna yelled, covering her mouth afterwards and looking between Alecto, Voldemort and Ginny. She was wide-eyed and pale, watching Ginny apprehensively.

"W-What? No! No way!" and she ran out of the room. She ran past the Death Eaters who were now walking around, not listening to them murmur things about her and her family, and straight to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it with a very complex spell, one that would only unlock to her or one of her soul-sisters. "I can't be the daughter of the Dark Lord! I can't! That would make my visions true, and they can't be!"

There was a knocking at the door, "Ria? Ria, please open up. Please?" It was Alecto. Ginny just sat on her bed, not moving, not taking the spell off her door, not daring to think that the reincarnate of Rowena Ravenclaw was outside her door. "Ria? I really need to talk with you…… Huh, alright. I get it. The Dark Lord, your sworn enemy is your father, but you don't want him to be. I can understand that. I can also tell that you don't want me as your mother, so I'll send you to the Weasleys' if you want."

Ginny caught the sadness in Alecto's voice and stood up. She walked over to the door, opened it up and hugged Alecto, "It's not that… I-I just…. I didn't want it to be true! I didn't want my visions to be true! And you being my mum and V-Voldemort being my father, it made them all the more real!" Alecto and Ginny stood in Ginny's doorway, hugging, for what seemed like forever before someone called for Alecto.

"Oh, Ria! Even if they weren't real, and you never knew what was in them, you'd probably act the same way. I can't blame you! C'mon, let's go downstairs and stop them from worrying."

"Okay, Al-- Mum. But we don't have to tell the Death Eaters right now, do we? And I don't have to talk to V-- Dad yet, right?"

"Of course, Ria! But we will have to tell them before Christmas." Ginny nodded as she walked with Alecto downstairs. They walked into the sitting room, the Death Eaters glancing up and giving them curious glances, and sat down next to Trinity and Cho. They were on the other side of the room from Voldemort, and he watched them with interest. _'Hmm? Ginevra is my daughter? That would explain the Chamber of Secrets…. And Slytherin's study.' _he thought. His thoughts were cut short by Lucius coming in and saying in an urgent tone, "The Order is coming, m' Lord. They are not happy, in the least, that Ria and the other girls are here."

All the Death Eaters stood and got their wands, while Trinity grabbed the girls and led them to her room, "If we are in my room, they cannot get us. It has powerful wards that the Dark Lord put up himself, I'm sure him and the Dark Lady will appreciate me bringing you here."

"Mhm." Ginny wasn't paying any attention to her. She was focusing on how to get away from Trinity and help, she didn't have to wait long for a way. The girls had not reached Trinity's room yet, when the whole Manor shook, making it easy for Ginny to slip out of Trinity's grasp.

She ran as fast as she could to the Entrance Hall, stopping dead when seeing Dumbledore and Moody pointing their wands at Alecto and Voldemort. Behind them were many other Order members, also pointing their wands at Voldemort, while others kept the Death Eaters tied up.

"You have no claim to Ginevra, Tom. You were not there for her growing up. Why would she want to be with you? Especially when Alecto willingly handed her over to Andromeda."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Dumbledore! You know _very_ well that Andromeda had to resort to an Unforgivable Curse to make me let go of her!" Alecto screamed in rage.

"Quiet, Carrow!" Moody barked.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" everyone looked around to the top of the stairs, seeing Ginny there. "DON'T _EVER _SPEAK LIKE THAT TOWARDS MY MOTHER! AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE, DUMBLEDORE, FOR I HAVE VISIONS AND I SAW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!"

"Ginevra, come, you do not belong here. Go get Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood from wherever they are against their will."

"Against their will? Against their will?! They are _not_, repeat, _not_ here against their will! And what would you know about fairness when it comes to being places?"

"I know a lot, when it comes to it, Ginevra."

"DON'T BLOODY LIE! YOU HAVE _NO_ IDEA! YOU TOOK ME AGAINST _MY_ WILL WHEN I WAS A BABY, AND YOU MADE MY MOTHER GIVE ME TO YOU AGAINST _HER_ WILL! DO WE NOT GET FAIRNESS JUST BECAUSE OF OUR SIDE?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ginevra, when you speak of your side. Your side is with us. It always has been and always will be."

Ginny's eyes flashed red, the doors banged opened and the wind blew increasingly hard. The Death Eaters, Voldemort and Alecto didn't notice, for Ginny wasn't pissed at them. Ginny's hair was turning blood red as well. The flames in the torches, that were lining the hall, grew bigger, while Ginny's arms started glowing. One arm had a snake, the other had a raven, these appearing when Trinity and Luna appeared by her side. Ginny didn't even need to find her wand, for she threw her hand out, causing Dumbledore and the other Order members to fly backwards. The Death Eaters' bindings coming undone and their wands reappearing in front of them.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE _ANY_ OF YOU PEOPLE COME IN HERE AND DISTURB US! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE IN OUR PRESENCE, AND YOU ARE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STOP US!" Ginny said.

Trinity stepped forward more, a snake design glowing on her right arm(matching Ginny's left arm), and said, "If this is what Retina does unintentionally, what do you think she'll do when she has her powers under control and learns more?!"

"You don't stand a chance now, and you'll never stand a chance later! We suggest you leave before Retina releases all of her fury! Trust me, she is holding in a lot from you, and you should be grateful she isn't going all out! Now, get out!" Luna said. She had stepped up to Ginny's right, her raven mark matching that which is on Ginny's right.

"No, Luna, darling, I want them to wait. I have news for them, and they are going to listen. Dumbldore, would you like to know the _truth _about Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin? Well, you are going to hear it anyways." She waved her hand towards the Order members, and they were automatically tied up. "Now, Gryffindor wasn't as honest to the society as most would think. _He_ was the one performing Dark Magic, yes, Salazar performed it as well, but he didn't perform it on the students. Slytherin had a daughter, by the name of _Genevieve_, her mother being _Rowena Ravenclaw_. Genevieve was an **extremely** powerful Seer, and right before Slytherin's death, she made a prophecy. One predicting the rebirth of herself and others. Would you like to hear it? _**A boy born as the seventh month dies shall be the Dark Lord's downfall. His parents having thrice defied Him. They shall perish as the Dark turns one. The Dark, A young girl, raised one of seven defined by red. The Dark Lord's weakness, but also his strength, The Boy's love, but also his defeat. Both must beware the girl known to be, One of seven, First in seven generations, marked by my mark. A glowing snake on the left arm, changing eyes as warning of what's to come. Power beyond belief, Nothing anyone's seen,**_

_**A young girl, raised one of seven, defined by red, and betrayed by a close friend, War shall end.**_Now doesn't that sound interesting? Anyways, Genevieve had told a girl in her house, _Gryffindor House_, named Emma. Her and Emma had been the best of friends until Emma had recently learned who Genevieve's parents were, she ran to Gryffindor and told him of the prophecy. Later that night, Gryffindor attempted to murder Genevieve, killing Slytherin instead, and putting Ravenclaw on her deathbed. Genevieve fled witrh a young man named Draconas Mafia, who was Genevieve's soul-mate, and one of those to be reborn, I won't give you all of the details, but there were fourteen total to be reborn. Now, the only remaining founders were Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff committed suicide to get away from him. _Hufflepuff jumped over the side of a cliff to get away from Gryffindor!_ The founder that _raped_ her and students, the one who killed students, the one who had caused wizards to go into hiding, forced house-elves into slavery, werewolves into depression and loneliness, and giants into hiding. How do you feel about your oh so _precious_ Gryffindor now?"

"Ginevra, you are delusional! We must get you away from here so that you do can clear your mind of the _lies_. You can then speak frelly about what you truly saw."

"_Lies?!_ They are _NOT_ lies! I saw it! I lived it! I _am_ living it! I have always lived it, in each and every life I have been reborn into, there has been a chance to bring Slytherin's name to light and honor him, but _you, your _past lives, have always been in the way. As has Harry's, who _is_ Gryffindor reincarnate. Now, dearest Luna, you may send them away." So with that, Luna and Trinity threw their hands outward, saying an incantation, making every last Order member disappear from sight.

All three girls' marks stopped glowing and disappeared from sight, no indication that there had been a mark at all. Voldemort just stared at Ginny, Trinity, and Luna, while the Death Eaters looked confused. Had she said Alecto was her mother? That would mean that, the Dark Lord was her father. The Death Eaters all figured it out at the same time, and bowed to Ginny, their Dark Princess.

Ginny descended the stairs, giving a hug to Alecto and saying, "Trinty, Luna, Cho, and I will be in my room. When Padma and Parvati show up, can you show them the way? And also, send up Draco and the others, we have _much_ to talk about together."

"Of course, sweetheart." Alecto said, then in a whisper, to where no one could hear her, "Give your father a hug as well. Assure him that you want to be here." Ginny nodded and walked over to Voldemort, giving him a hug, and going back up the stairs to her room.

_Christmas Eve:_

"YAY! It's finally Christmas! Oh, Princess Retina, aren't you excited?! Your first Christmas with your real family!" Trinity yelled.

The Death Eaters around them smiled at this. They had dealt with the girls' hyperness for a week already, and had learned how to not laugh. They had gotten used to the girls' game with the titles, and even participated when the girls included them. They weren't included a lot, but every once in awhile Trinity would ask them a question in this manner, and they had to reply the same way.

"Oh, dearest Trinity, do calm down! You're giving our dear Princess a headache." Pansy said, following Trinity down the steps. She was followed by the other girls, who were all going outside to have a snowball fight with the boys.

"Good grief! You are _all_ annoying the hell out of me!" Ginny said, though she was smiling as she followed them outside.

"Good, that means we are doing our jobs, Princess." Draco's voice said from behind her. She whirled in the snow, getting hit with a snowball from Draco. She scooped up some snow and whipped it at him, beginning their snowball fight.

They were outside for only ten minutes when they saw an owl fly down to Ginny. She took the letter and read it aloud for them to hear:

_Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_How dare you do that to Dumbledore and the Order! You are not to do anything of the sorts again! You may stay at Malfoy Manor for now, but when we see you at King's Cross Station, you are in a load of trouble! I will not tolerate that behavior from my daughter! Do you understand?!_

_Molly Weasley_

"How dare she! She has no idea what I will do to her if she even _tries_ to speak to me! I'll be back out in a minute, I'm showing this to Father." Ginny stormed inside, slamming the front door. She walked past all the Death Eaters, to Voldemort's private study.

"We're sorry, Princess, but you can't go in there. The Dark Lord is extremely busy, a--"

"Move out of my way! NOW!" the guards flew out of the way and Ginny walked in. "Father?! I'm sorry to bother you, but you need to look at this. I got it while outside with the others. I'm sick and tired of them writing me."

Voldemort sighed and took the letter from Ginny. He was still getting used to having a daughter, it would've been better if she had grown up with them. That way, he was used to it, but no such luck. "What do you want me to do, Ria? I don't know where their Headquarters are to be able to find them."

"Their Headquarters are 12 Grimmauld Place in London. The Black house." Voldemort stared at her. "If you need to know what wards are around it, other than the Fidelius Charm, just ask, but Bella should be able to get inside either way. Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper, as well as Moody."

"Ria…." Voldemort started, but thank the Gods for him, someone knocked, "Come in."

"My Lord." Wormtail said while bowing. "Princess….. Malfoy sent me to get you, m' Lord. Him and Avery think they made a breakthrough with the Binding Charm."

"Binding Charm? What Binding Charm?" Ginny said, looking at Voldemort.

"Ria, we'll talk later. Go find your mother while I deal with this."

"Fine!" Ginny stomped out of the room. She stopped one of the Death Eaters, "Where is my mother?"

"I-In the S-Sitting R-Room, Princess."

"Thank you." she said sweetly. She walked to the Sitting Room, finding Narcissa, Bella, Alecto, and another couple women sitting around the fire. "Hello, Mum."

"Ria, dear, come on over. I have a few people I want you to meet." Ginny walked over, all the women standing up and bowing. "This is Mara Flint," she pointed to a tall brunette-haired woman, who bowed again, "and Adele Montague," another brunette bowed, "and this is Melissa Parkinson," a girl around Ginny's age and Pansy's looks bowed, "and finally, Sara Black, Sirius Black's daughter." The final girl bowed.

"I didn't know Sirius had a daughter. How come I've never heard about her?"

"My father, if you can call him that, doesn't know about me. My mum is, shall we say, not the best person my father has been with. She's not alive anymore, but she made it clear while I was growing up that I was _not_ to go to my father."

"Oh! What happened to your mother that she died? Who was she?"

"She was Alexis Malfoy, so I'm Draco's cousin. She died fighting at the Ministry in my fifth year." Ginny just nodded, she remembered Alexis Malfoy, she had been the one, along with Bellatrix, to corner her in the Hall of Prophecies.

--_Flashback--_

"_Give me the Prophecy, Potter." Lucius Malfoy said. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Luna surrounded her, protecting her from the Death Eaters. "Give me the Prophecy, Potter, or I'll kill the littlest Weasley in the most painful way imaginable!"_

"_Go to hell, Malfoy!" Luna shouted. At that moment, after she told him to go to hell, Harry shouted, "NOW!" everyone else shouting, "REDUCTO!"_

_Ginny, Luna, and Neville ran in the opposite direction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, both groups being followed by at kleast five Death Eaters. They came to a split in the shelves, Ginny ran to the left, Luna to the right, and Neville straight._

_Ginny didn't know who was behind her, but she sent curse after curse backwards. She ran harder when she heard how close the footstep of the Death Eaters were, but ran into an invisible force field. It surrounded a Prophecy, but it had no details on it like the others did. Ginny didn't try to look at it, too busy trying to find a way around the field. She ran out of time when two different wands made their way to her throat. Someone holding her from behind, someone in front of her, and a couple others nearby._

"_Listen, and listen good, Weasley, for I will only say this once. Join us and the Dark Lord, or die now. If you choose to die, you'll die in the most painful way the Dark Lord can think of, but if you join us, you'll be honored above all others for your faithfulness." a platinum blonde woman said from in front of Ginny. Ginny just spat in her face._

"_Alexis, she won't listen. She's a Weasley, they're too stubborn for their own good." a man said from Ginny's right. "Just kill her or take her captive. Either one will tear Potter apart."_

"_Great idea, Rodolphus, but we were told, no prisoners." the person holding her said. It was Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Then, a cloaked figure stepped forwards. The Death Eaters looked confused. Apparently, the mask's design was a Death Eater design, but not one commonly used, it was only for those of __**extreme**__ importance to the Dark Lord._

_Alexis Malfoy stepped forward, "Who are you? You bare the look of a Death Eater, but none have seen you before."_

"_I'm hurt, Alexis, that you don't remember me, but oh well. Tewi Cylch Ennyn!" a woman spoke. The spell she cast caused all the Death Eaters around Ginny to go flying backwards, silenced and bound by glowing blue flames. "Now, I suggest you run." she said sweetly to Ginny._

_Ginny did just that, running into Harry and the others on the way. She looked at all her friends: Neville had a broken nose and was carrying Hermione, who was unconscious and dying, Luna who looked alright, and Ron, who was acting very strange. They ran through the closest door they could when they heard the Death Eaters, falling into a room with an empty archway. Well, it was empty to Harry and the others, but Ginny could hear voices and see people in the archway._

_She didn't have time to investigate the archway, for the Death Eaters had entered, but so had the Order. The real fight had begun, and many fell as soon as it began. Ginny noted that Alexis Malfoy had fallen, hit by Sirius as he went to get Harry._

_--End Flashback--_

"I'm sorry 'bout your mum, Sara. Truly I am. I was there when she died."

"It's okay, Princess, I just wish I could get revenge on my father for killing her." Sara said quietly. Ginny smiled, looking at Alecto, "You _will_ get your revenge on him, Sara. I promise you that."

**A/N: Hola peeps! Thanx to you who reviewed the last chapter: Pepa333(Obviously! Luv you girly!), ncy555(you're the bomb!), Twilight1243, and BlueSunsetWaters. Thanx you guys SO much!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	12. Allies,Revenge,and Christmas Balls, Pt1

**Chapter 12: Allies, Revenge, and Christmas Balls, Pt. 1**

Ginny and Sara became the best of friends after their meeting in the Sitting Room, and Ginny found out a little more about the Binding Charm from Alecto. Apparently, a Binding Charm is the only thing holding her to the Weasleys and the Order. If they can break it, the Weasleys and Order won't be able to touch her without hurting themselves.

The only problem with her Christmas vacation, was that the Weasleys kept on trying to contact her. Every day she got a letter from them, and every day she would tear up the letter, put it in a new envelope, and send it back. A few times she even got Howlers. I don't think I need to say how unpleased Voldemort was with all the yelling from the Howlers at his daughter so early in the morning. Let's just say: he was thoroughly pissed, and Ginny wasn't much better.

Ginny definitely inherited Voldemort's temper. After each Howler, she'd hex the closest person to her. It was never any of her friends though, only Death Eaters. After hexing someone, she'd blast a wall with lightning, or something of the sorts. She felt bad that she couldn't control her temper and was destroying the Malfoy's home in such a way, but they didn't seem to care.

"The scorch marks will easily come off, Princess. You have a right to show how you feel, and express your anger." That's all she ever got from Lucius and Narcissa, and Bellatrix Lestrange and Nia just laughed at what would happen to the Weasleys if Ginny ever confronted them personally after this. The Weasleys best pray to God for a miracle if Ginny decides to go after them.

The only good letters Ginny got were from Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda. They seemed more considerate about everything that was happening, and Ginny knew that they had wanted to tell her about her parents. So she wasn't mad at them, but she never wrote much back, just in case.

The most amazing part of the Christmas holiday was the Ball held on Christmas Eve. Ginny had so much fun dancing with Draco, and talking with friends from school (obviously only the Slytherins and the few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws she hung out with). She was even praised for making Voldemort actually smile and laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few days ago right before the Christmas Ball:_

"Damn, what am I going to where tonight?" Trinity asked the other girls as she looked into a mirror.

"I don't know, Lady Trinity, but aren't you a little young to care so much?" Parvati asked as she unpacked. She had only just arrived at the Manor with Padma this morning. "Is there going to be anyone you're trying to impress?"

"No, not at all. No one. Absolutely no o--"

Ginny gave a mischievous glance at the other girls before she interrupted Trinity, "Who is it? C'mon, you know you can't keep anything from me. And not just because I'm the Dark Princess."

"Princess Retina, I a----" Trinity started, but seeing all the knowing looks on the others' faces, she stopped. "You all are bloody annoying."

"We know, but that's why you love us!" Luna said from the bed. "Now tell us who you like before we hex it out of you."

"I-I.. umm…I sorta like this boy in my year named Anthony Smith. He's a Hufflepuff so Daddy won't be too upset, but he won't approve. Daddy says Hufflepuffs are better company than Gryffindors and Ravenclaws --no offense-- but that they are not marriage material."

"Anthony Smith? Is his brother Zacharias Smith?" Pansy asked, sitting down next to Luna.

"Yeah, that's him." Trinity blushes. Ginny smiles evilly as she asks, "So, can I make embarrassing comments about you two like you did for Draco and I?"

"Now, Princess Retina, would that be nice?" Cho asks while she's laughing.

"It'd be revenge. I noticed she didn't say anything about you and Damion, but she took every chance she had for me and her brother. And she didn't say anything about Luna and Blaise, and Parvati with Theo! I want my revenge."

"So you'll get it later, not tonight." Parvati said. She then looked inquisitively at Ginny, "So, what'd you mean by me with, umm, Theo? Does he like me at all? Like, how does he…look at me and…stuff?"

"Aw, Lady Parvati has a crush on Lord Theo! That's so sweet!" Luna giggles.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Parvati says defensively, "I just wanna know why Retina said that."

"Nah-uh-uh! I don't think you deserve to know, Lady Parvati, unless you admit the real reason you want to know." Ginny said.

"Fine! Lady Trinity is right, you _are_ all bloody annoying!" Parvati mumbles, "I sorta have a little crush on Theo…maybe even a major crush."

"Alright." Ginny says as she steps out of the bathroom in her dress, "Here's what I meant…."

_At the Christmas Ball:_

"Okay, we can do this. We won't make fools of ourselves."

"Keep telling yourselves that, Patil, and you guys might just believe it." Theo's voice rang from behind the girls.

Parvati spun around, "Oh, shut up! You're not helping! Padma, Cho, Luna, and I aren't exactly the kind of people you see at these balls, and I bet you anything we'll be talked about."

"Yeah, you probably will be, but you're forgetting one little thing." Blaise said.

"What?"

"You're the best friends of their _princess._ They wouldn't dare do anything to you. Yeah, they'll talk, but not much. They won't want you telling Retina and end up getting punished. And if you do embarrass yourself, laugh with them." Theo said calmly.

"Not to mention you have Pansy, Millicent, and Grace with you." Draco smirked.

"Par, you'll be fine!" Ginny said, hugging her, "If anyone bothers you, just tell me. Now, group hug! That includes you boys too!" The girls gave one huge hug, giggling like crazy when the boys groaned. They laughed harder when the boys actually joined the group hug.

"Well," Trinity said, "now that that's figured out, Draco and I must go stand next to our parents. As you guys are the major guests, you'll be introduced separately, and Retina will be escorted by my brother down the stairs. Okay? Okay! Bye!"

The announcer at the top of the stairs leading into the Ballroom looked a little peeved about being left with twelve teenagers to introduce, but he did his job all the same, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the guests of Master Draco Malfoy: Mr. Blaise Zabini…Mr. Damion Cowe…Mr. Theodore Nott…and Mr. Briant Wilson. The guests of Mistress Trinity Malfoy: Miss Cho Chang…Miss Parvati Patil…Miss Padma Patil…Miss Luna Lovegood…Miss Pansy Parkinson…Miss Millicent Bullstrode…and Miss Grace Jones." The announcer paused between each name, allowing that person to get down the stairs. Then he got louder, "May I introduce the Malfoys' guests of honor: The Dark Lord Voldemort…the Dark Lady Alecto…and the Dark Princess Genevieve."

Voldemort and Alecto walked down the stairs as Draco came to meet Ginny. He bowed when he reached her, and put his arm out. Ginny took it while whispering, "This is really weird."

"It will be for awhile." he whispered back. "You just have to get used to it."

"I doubt I ever will." she paused for a moment, deep in thought, "But then again, I doubted a lot of things that ended up happening." Draco smirked as they reached Ginny's throne, "Yes, Retina, you do have a bad habit of doubting what is the truth. Shall I list all of them for you?"

"Shut up." she replied as she sat. Draco went to walk away, but Ginny grabbed his arm, "Stay here. Please?"

"Of course." Draco smirked as he stood to the side and back a little of the throne. The Voldemort stood up and gave a speech about the usual for his followers, and Lucius Malfoy welcomed the everyone to the Ball. It was boring for Ginny until all who were to give a speech finished and they were allowed to dance.

"Hmm. I wonder if my father would get up and dance if I asked him to…."

"I bet he would, Retina. He does everything for you." Draco replies.

"Well, I can't understand why." Ginny said sarcastically, "I mean, it's not like I was kidnapped or anything as soon as I was born, and kept away from my parents for seventeen years. I can't imagine why my father would do everything for me. It's not like he wants to make up lost time. Just think of how he'll react if I _didn't _go to him for everything."

Draco busted out laughing, causing many heads to turn towards them. What they saw caused many of them to burst with laughter as well. They saw Draco Malfoy bending over in hysterics while their princess looked like she couldn't decide between being upset or amused. Then, if they watched long enough, they would see Ginny hit Draco over the back of the head and fall into a fit of hysterical laughter at Draco's face. What really made everyone laugh was after Draco recovered from shock and Ginny jumped up from her seat with a playful shriek and ran away laughing, being chased by Draco, both of them being joined by the others.

Ginny, Trinity, Luna, Cho and Parvati ran into the gardens, closing the doors behind them to keep Draco, Blaise, Damion and Theo away from them. They looked inside to see Padma, Pansy, Millicent, Grace and Briant laughing hysterically at them. They were laughing too when they looked and saw Voldemort struggling not to laugh with everyone else. Ginny noticed the boys leaning against the door, their backs turned to the girls, so she snuck up to the door. She signaled to everyone inside not to alert them, and she opened the doors quickly causing Draco and the others to fall backwards into the snow.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Ginny ran past the boys laying on the ground and through the many people to where Pansy and the other girls were. Trinity, Cho, Luna and Parvati could be heard laughing behind her before they arrived on the spot. They looked to see Draco, Blaise, Theo and Damion come in through the doors covered in huge amounts of snow. The whole Ballroom was laughing hysterically now, including Voldemort and Alecto.

"You boys do know that you aren't supposed to bring snow inside the house, right?" Trinity said in a mother's tone.

"Yes, mother, we know. We just thought the snow would be helpful towards the decorations. What do you think, Princess?" Draco asked.

Ginny stifled her giggles, gaining a very serious tone, "I don't like it. The snow makes you look too _Weasley_. Only they'd think real snow was good decoration. Though, I must admit, Draco, that you do look cuter decorated. Maybe we should go get ornaments and hang them on you like a tree. What do you think, Lady Trinity?"

"Yes, decorations are a brilliant idea, Princess Retina. Lady Luna, will you go get the red and gold decorations from the closet. We'll use those to decorate my brother." Ginny busted with laughter.

"You wouldn't dare decorate us in Gryffindor colors!" Theo yelled.

"I agree with Theo. The Gryffindor colors would make him look less attractive to me." Parvati said, holding back the blush that wanted to form in her face when Theo looked at her. "I think he's cute enough without the decorations."

"Alright, Theo gets off the hook, but Draco and Blaise and Damion don't."

"That's not fair!" Blaise mock-whined.

"Unless someone thinks you're extremely cute without the decorations, you're getting Gryffindor colors on." said Cho, who glanced evilly at Luna. Luna looked at Blaise, then at Ginny, then back to Blaise, then to Cho, back to Blaise, at everyone in the room, and back to Blaise again. She finally made up her mind, "Blaise is cute enough without the decor, Retina!"

To say Blaise was shock would be an understatement. Not just an understatement, but _the_ understatement of the century. He looked like he couldn't decide whether or not to be shocked that Luna said what she did, happy because she did say it, smug because he was classified as hot, embarrassed at having Luna say that, and whether or not he should kiss Luna now or later.

"Zabini, stop acting like a fish and come and kiss Luna already! You know you want to!" yelled Trinity smugly.

"Okay. That leaves Damion and Draco for the decorations. Unless Cho wants to save Damion?" Pansy said. "I personally can't wait to decorate Draco and Damion. It'll be payback for that horrid outfit they dared me to wear last year."

"Look, we're sorry! Don't dress us up in Gryffindor colors! Any color but those! We'll wear Hufflepuff colors! Even Ravenclaw colors, just not Gryffindor!" Damion and Draco busted out saying, falling to their knees in emphasis of their begging.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!… That's…freaking….funny!….. Ha-ha-ha-ha!…" Ginny said, falling to the floor in laughter. She tried to get up, but each time she did she saw Damion and Draco still on their knees in a praying-to-God position and fell back down. It didn't help her to stop laughing any that the other girls were just as hysterical as she, and that Voldemort and the other adults were laughing as well. All around were people laughing at their childish antics and ideas.

"As fun as this has been," Lucius Malfoy finally said through his laughter, "it's time to eat."

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but as you can see, I did alot with this. I was going to put the whol entire Ball in one chappie, but I realized how long ago I last updated. So I broke it down into parts, and the next one or two parts of Chapter 12 should be coming soon. I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried my hardest to make it as funny as possible, but idk if it's that funny. I know that while I was writing it, me and my best friend, Izzy, were laughing hysterically and couldn't continue writing for awhile. Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!!!!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	13. Allies,Revenge,and Christmas Balls, Pt2

**A/N: Here you go, guys! Part 2 of 3! Have fun! Also, the stupid thing on editor isn't working. When the songs are written, the underlining isn't everywhere it's supposed to be, and I gave up trying to get it to work. So, it won't be exactly how I wanted it to come out, but it's still pretty good. You can see the differences and stuff, so you can tell when I'm switching who's singing when.**

**Chapter 12: Allies, Revenge, and Christmas Balls, Pt. 2**

_Previously:_

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha!… That's…freaking….funny!….. Ha-ha-ha-ha!…" Ginny said, falling to the floor in laughter. She tried to get up, but each time she did she saw Damion and Draco still on their knees in a praying-to-God position and fell back down. It didn't help her to stop laughing any that the other girls were just as hysterical as she, and that Voldemort and the other adults were laughing as well. All around were people laughing at their childish antics and ideas._

"_As fun as this has been," Lucius Malfoy finally said through his laughter, "it's time to eat."_

GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWD

"Princess Retina, you're to the right of the Dark Lord! You'll be right next to me, Draco, and Daddy! Mommy wants to sit with some of her personal guests." Trinity says.

"Wicked, Lady Trinity!" Ginny smiled as she sat. She then turned an inquisitive gaze to Alecto(who was beside Trinity), "Do princesses say 'wicked'?"

Alecto laughed, "No, but they also don't run around the Ballroom chased by boys. Or open doors to make them fall into snow, and they don't threaten to decorate their subjects in their enemies' colors. They also don't roll on the floor in hysterics, no matter how funny."

"Wow, princesses have pretty boring lives! Do princesses have _any_ fun?"

"If they don't Retina, they certainly will now that you joined their ranks!" Trinity giggled. "Oh, look! There's the others! Par! Lu! Cho! Pan--! Oh, know what? All of you get over here! I'm not saying all your names!"

"Thanks, Trin, we feel so loved." Blaise said, fake-tearing. Ginny laughed, "I'm sure Luna will make you feel loved. Why don't you ask her to spend the night with you? I'm more than sure that she won't disagree."

"Retina!" Luna yelled blushing. "I would never, ever do what you're insinuating!"

"Aw, but don't you want Zabini to feel loved, too?" Parvati asked slyly.

"I have my own ways of making him feel loved, none of which will be disclosed to you." Luna said, blushing after she realized a second meaning. Everyone busted out laughing, ignoring the looks they got from everyone, and Luna playfully slapped Ginny, "Oh, shush up!"

"Yes, please! I can't take the torture anymore!" Draco yelled, feigning horror.

"Well, aren't all you the best little actors we've ever seen!" Nia playfully said in a n annoying-grandmother-face-pinching sort of way, "You're all just so adorable! What do you think, Bella? Aren't they the cutest things you've ever seen?"

Bellatrix cackled as she sat next to Padma, "Yes, Nia, they are the _absolute__cutest _things I've ever seen_."_

"Aunt Bella!" Trinity and Draco yelled, their cries mixing with the others', "Bella, please! We're _seventeen _not _seven._"

"Well," Pansy said, "at least, _we're_ seventeen. Trinity's _twelve_."

"Still much too old to be called _cute._ When you reach twelve, you need to at least be called _hot_." Grace said as she took a bite of food. "Then when you're fifteen you can start being sexy."

"What are you at thirteen and fourteen?" Trinity asked before taking a drink.

"Smexy?" Ginny supplied. The others turned to her before Theo said laughing, "Yes, Retina. We'll go with 'smexy' to describe teens at fourteen and fifteen."

"YAY! Retina made a new word! Retina made a new word! Retina made a new word!" Luna started up in her sing-song voice. The boys groaned, know full well that the other girls would start up just to annoy them.

Thankfully for them, Voldemort signaled for everyone to quiet down before the food disappeared and music started back up.

"Draco, come on!"

"What?"

"You didn't expect to not dance with me, did you?"

"And here I thought I'd get off the hook." Draco teased. He dodged a well aimed hit, "Alright, Retina, no need to get hostile!"

"If you don't wanna dance, then I'll go ask Daddy." Ginny walked away, leaving a very relieved Draco. She walked up to the thrones where Alecto and Voldemort were, "Daddy, will you dance with me? Please?"

Voldemort looked at Alecto before sighing, "Of course, Ria."

GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

"Everyone, please quiet down." Narcissa Malfoy said. When everyone did get quiet, she continued, "Every year we have our guests, and sometimes ourselves, get up and sing for everyone. Our daughter Trinity and Miss Luna are going to start it off this year."

Trinity and Luna got up from where they were seated in the group, and ran up to the small stage like area opposite where the thrones were. (_talk_ is Trinity…_**talk**_ is Luna…_talk_ is both)

"_It was two days after the day she turned 18.  
__All dressed in white.  
__Going to the church that night.  
__She had his box of letters in the passenger seat._

_**Sixpence in her shoes  
**__**Something borrowed, something blue  
**__**And when the church doors opened wide  
**__**She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears.  
**__Oh, she just couldn't believe it!  
__**She heard trumpets, from the Military band,  
**__And the flowers fell out of her hands._

_**Baby why'd you leave me?  
**__Why'd you have to go?  
__**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
**__**I can't even breathe!  
**__It's like I'm looking from a distance,  
__Standing in the background  
__**Everybody's saying he's not coming home now  
**__**This can't be happening to me,  
**__This is just a dream._

_**The preacher man said,  
**__**Let us bow our heads and pray.  
**__**Lord please lift his soul,  
**__**And heal this hurt  
**__Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
__The saddest song,  
__That she ever heard.  
__**Then they handed her, a folded up flag  
**__**And she held on to all she had left of him.  
**__**Oh! And what could've been  
**__And then the guns rang  
__One last shot  
__And it felt like,  
__A bullet in her heart._

_Baby, why'd you leave me?  
__**Why'd you have to go?  
**__I was counting on forever, now I'll never know!  
__I can't even breathe!  
__**It's like I'm, looking from a distance,  
**__**Standing in the background,  
**__Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now!  
__This can't be happening to me!  
__This is just a dream!!_

_Oooo…Baby, why'd you leave me?  
__Why'd you have to go?  
__I was counting on forever,  
__Now I'll never know!  
__Oh, I'll never know!  
__**It's like I'm, looking from a distance,  
**__**Standing in the background,  
**__**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now.  
**__**This can't be happening to me!  
**__This is just a dream!!!  
__Oh, this is just……… a dream.  
__Just a dream.  
_

_**Yea…..  
**__Yeah"_

The whole Ballroom cheered for the two girls as they went and sat down. Trinity and Luna were blushing madly when they sat, for everyone kept watching and congratulating them. Trinity just blushed more when Zacharias Smith and some younger boy, who they found was Anthony, came up to her.

"You were bloody brilliant, Trinity." Anthony said smiling.

Trinity, blushing like mad, smiled, "Thanks, Anthony. Luna was a great help though. I doubt I would've been able to get up and sing like that if I didn't have someone like her."

"I doubt that you'd be worse. I've heard you sing on your own, and you're amazing."

"As fun as this is," Zacharias said, giving his brother a look, "we need to get back to our seats. You two were great."

Narcissa appeared back up on stage, "Next up is the Dark Princess."

"Oh, joy." Ginny mumbled as she walked up onto the stage. She took a deep breath before starting her song,

"_Green finch, and linnet bird,  
__Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
__How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing anything?  
How is it you sing?  
Green finch. and linnet bird,  
nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing?  
Whence comes this melody constantly floating?  
Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming?  
Are you discussing?  
Or fussing?  
Or simply dreaming?  
Are you crowing?  
Are you screaming?  
Ringdove and robinet is it for wages?  
Singing to be sold?  
Have you decided it's safer in cages singing when you're told?  
My cage has many rooms damask and dark...  
Nothing there sings, not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know, when they're captive.  
Teach me to be more adaptive.  
Ah...  
Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,  
nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly...  
Let me sing."_

When she finished her song, she rushed back to her seat beside Draco, "I'm never getting up there on my own again."

"But you were better than Trinity and Luna, and they went together!" Millicent said.

"If you thought we were good before, wait until we sing our song together, all three of us." Luna smiled.

"Can't wait." Theo smirked.

They sat and watched everyone else who was to perform do so. The girls were getting bored when they realized the boys were missing.

"How do they keep disappearing on us like that?" Cho asked. "I mean, seriously! Every time we aren't looking, they leave and get back as soon as we notice they're gone!"

"Oh, there they are!…Umm, what the hell are doing up on the stage?" Padma looked at the other girls.

"Next up to perform for us," Narcissa cheerfully announced, "is my son, Draco, and his friends: Blaise, Damion, and Theo."

Draco and Blaise grabbed guitars while Theo sat up drums and Damion set up a keyboard. When they had everything up, they started playing. (_talk_ is Draco…**talk** is Blaise…_talk_ is Theo…talk is Damion…_**talk**_ is all)

**You got a lot of girls who know they got it goin´ on  
But nothing´s ever a comparison to you  
**_Now can´t you see that you´re the only one I really want?  
And everything I need is everything you do _

And a girl walked by no matter  
´Cause you´re looking so much better  
_Don´t ever need to get caught up in jealousy  
She could be a supermodel on every magazine cover  
She´ll never ever mean a thing to me _

_**She´s no you, oh no**_  
_You give me more than I could ever want  
__**She´s no you, oh no**_  
**I´m satisfied with the one I´ve got  
**_´Cause you´re all the girl that I´ve ever dreamed  
_She´s only a picture on a magazine  
_**She´s no you  
She´s no you**_

They got a lot of girls that be dancin´ in the videos  
**But I prefer the way you do the way you move  
**_You´re more than beautiful and I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need is what I got with you_

And a girl walked by no matter  
Every time you´re looking better  
**I think you´re perfect and there ain´t nothing I would change  
**_She could be a supermodel on every magazine cover  
She´ll never ever take my heart away_

_  
__And no one is ever gonna get to me, no  
_**The way you do me, baby can´t you see  
**That you´re the one, the only one  
Whose ever made me feel this way  
_And nothing´s ever coming even close, no  
No one´s ever been comparable to you_

_**Oh Oh, Yeah  
La La La La **_

_You´re all that, all that, and then some  
**You know what, just what I need  
**And no girl, no place, no where  
**Could mean a thing to me**_

_**She´s no you (You got a lot of girls who know they got it goin´ on)  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She´s no you (**Now can´t you see that you´re the only one I really want?)  
I´m satisfied with the one I´ve got  
_**_´Cause you´re all the girl that I´ve ever dreamed  
She´s only a picture on a magazine  
_****_She´s no you  
She´s no you_**

_I don´t want nothing I don´t got  
_**I don´t need nothing but you  
**_I can´t get more than you give me  
_So don´t stop anything you do

"Oh my God! That was _so_ sweet, you guys!" Pansy sighed as the boys sat down. "Who was it for?"

"No one special, just our girlfriends. It's not like we love them or anything." Theo joked.

"Well, I know who Draco's girlfriend is, but who are yours?" Trinity asked. Theo smirked, "Nobody, Trin. It's not like you don't know our life-long crushes and stuff."

"Oh!" Grace shrieked, "Theo sang for Parvati!!!! And Blaise for Luna!"

"And Damion for Cho!" added Millicent. "Oh, umm, Retina? Aren't you, Trin and Luna up next?"

"Shit! We are!" Ginny grabbed Trinity and Luna by their arms and dragged them to the stage as Narcissa announced them. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." they replied. (_talk_ is Ginny…**talk** is Trinity…talk is Luna…_**talk**_ is all three(**talk** is Luna and Trinity…_talk_ is Ginny and Luna)

_**Cinderella, are you really that happy?  
**__**Cinderella, are you really that lucky?  
**__**I wanna know, is you life like you dreamed?**_

Here I am,  
Trying to find my way.  
I've kissed so many frogs, but I've never found a prince.  
_I think they lied,  
__I was promised much more than this.  
__Where's my happy-ever-after?_

_**Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom.  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**_**I wanna know where is my happy end?  
**_**Cinderella got a prince and the kingdom,  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**_**I wanna know, where is my fairy-tale?**

**Something's wrong,  
****Cause all my glass shoes break  
****And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress  
**_To hell with this,  
__I'm not gonna waste more time,  
__I won't wait to find Prince Charming!_

_**Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom,  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**_I wanna know where is my happy end?  
_**Cinderella got a prince and the kingdom,  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**_I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?

Cinderella are you really that happy? **Cinderella are really that lucky? **_I wanna know if your life's like you dreamed._ Cinderella are you really that happy? **Cinderella are you really that lucky? **_I wanna know if your life's like you dreamed._

**Here I am,  
**Trying to find my way.  
**I've kissed so many frogs, but I've never found a prince.  
**I think they lied,  
**I was promised much more than this.  
****Where's my happily-ever-after?**

_**Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom,  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**__I wanna know where is my happy end?  
__**Cinderella got a prince and the kingdom,  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**__I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?_

_**Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom,  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**__I wanna know where is my happy end?  
__**Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
**__**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
**__I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?"_

"Brilliant, girls!" Nia yelled from her seat near Bellatrix. "It was amazing!"

"Why don't you sing another song for us?" Bellatrix asked.

"Now, Bella," Alecto says, "I think it's time for the children to get to bed. They'll definitely want to be up early for presents tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**first song - "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood**

**second song - "Green Finch and Linnet Bird" from the Sweeney Todd soundtrack**

**third song - "She's No You" by Jesse McCartney**

**fourth song - "Cinderella" by SweetBox**

**A/N: Hola peeps! Hope you liked it!!!! I know this wasn't as funny as the first part of this chapter, but there is one more part to this chapter!!!! The next(and last) part of chapter 12 will focus on opening presents and Ginny's reaction to getting a letter from the Weasleys. Hence the _'Revenge'_ part of the title. You'll also find out the '_Allies'_ part of the title. Review please!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytheruinLuver**


	14. Allies,Revenge,and Christmas Balls, Pt3

**Chapter 12: Allies, Revenge, and Christmas Balls, Pt. 3**

"Draco! Wake up!" Draco heard an excited voice, "Will you get up already?!"

"Why?" he grumbles.

"Because it's Christmas, you great arse! Now get up now so we can open presents!"

"All right! I'm up, I'm up!"

GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

"Got you up too, huh?" Blaise said from his spot at the table. "Though, from the sounds of it, they didn't resort to their tricks to get you up."

"What'd they do to you guys?"

"Well, Cho poured ice cold water on Damion, Parvati blasted a muggle horn in Theo's ear, Trinity woke the Smith brothers up by shrieking in their ears 'Wake up!', and Luna kissed me to wake me up. I'm not complaining about the method used on me by said person, but it sucks that they know the best way to make sure we wake up. How'd they get you?"

"Retina blasted my door open, and ran and jumped on top of me. I rolled over, but she kept yelling."

"That all?" Theo smirked. Draco threw some bacon at him, "Shut up! That _was_ all!"

"You sure?" Damion also smirked.

"Yes."

"Positive?" Blaise snorted into his plate with laughter.

"Definite."

"Absolutely pos--?"

"Yes! For Christ's sake!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You guys are fucking hilarious in the morning!" Luna leaned against the doorframe for support. "And Blaise isn't helping it any, either! You do know that you have a cherry on your nose, whip cream on your lips, bacon stuck to your forehead, and eggs in your hair?!"

"Really?" Blaise tries to see himself without the use of a shiny object. "Damn, I can't see! Hey, Luna, can you get this stuff off me?" He pauses, "I meant the food, you sick-minded freaks!"

"Of course, Blaise." Luna walks over. She picks the eggs out of his hair and removes the bacon from his forehead. She pauses before taking the cherry off his nose and kissing him to get the whip cream off his lips. "There."

"Well, this _is_ entertaining." mused Ginny as she walked in. "Nothing like hearing our boyfriends complain about us, and then walk in to see our bff snogging her b/f at the breakfast table."

"Shut up." Luna said, though she was laughing.

"Oh, and Luna? You weren't in your room last night, so _where_ exactly were you?" Pansy asked slyly.

Luna blushed, "Nowhere!"

"Nowhere, huh?" Padma smirked, "Is 'Nowhere' located in Blaise's _room_, or in his _bed_? I'm not gonna voice the _other _places 'Nowhere' could mean."

Parvati, Trinity, and Grace cackled, "Oh, we would _love_ to see dear Luna's reactions to those _other_ places you're thinking up."

"Padma! You guys are sick! What you're insinuating is sick and wrong on _so_ many levels!"

"Oh, but you love us for our weird ways!" Ginny laughed. "You, along with us, also love presents, so let's go wake our parents!"

"Retina, _your_ parents are the Dark Lord and Dark Lady. I don't think it's a good idea to wake them." Briant said.

"Nonsense. Daddy put a charm on our rooms to where no one but family can get in without alarms going off." Ginny waved her hand in dismissal.

GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDM

Ginny opened the door to her parents' bedroom very quietly, and tip-toed over to their bed. She looked over to the open door, and nodded to the others outside to go wake their parents. She pulled out her wand and quietly said a spell. It only took a minute for…

"RIA!" Alecto shrieked as she jumped out of bed. Voldemort jumped as well, having woken up to Alecto screaming. Seriously, Ginny was smarter than that to put a spell on Voldemort. Anyways, Alecto and Voldemort picked themselves off the floor and turned to see Ginny sitting calmly in the center of the rug, legs crossed and a huge smile on her face. They would have yelled had the image Ginny created not been comical.

"Happy Christmas," Ginny said when they started laughing, "Now it's time for presents. The others should have their parents up in 5...4...3...2...1..."

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY AND TRINITY SHERYLL MALFOY!!!!!"  
"PANSY PATRICIA!!!"  
"BLAISE!"  
"MILLICENT BULLSTRODE!!!!"  
"GRACE JONES!!!"  
"THEODORE ISAAC NOTT!!!"  
"BRIANT WILSON!!!!"  
"DAMION!!!!"

"We didn't do it!" a huge chorus of teenage voices went through the Manor.

"They're up." Ginny laughed as Alecto shook her head. Voldemort just looked like he didn't know what to do at the moment. "Time for presents."

"Alecto," Voldemort looked helplessly to Alecto as Ginny ran from the room, "help?"

"I'd love to, m' Lord, but I'm stuck in this mess as well." Alecto sighed and walked out of the room.

GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDM

"Great Gods in Heaven, what did I do to deserve this?" Voldemort mumbled as the teenagers sat down around the tree.

"You had me!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. Voldemort moaned as Ginny grabbed a box off of the huge pie of presents. She walked over to her father and held out the gift, "I didn't know what to get you since you're the Dark Lord and everything, but I decided on this."

"Oh?" Voldemort looked up at his daughter's face and then to the present. He carefully grabbed it and opened it. Inside the box was an intricately designed silver ring. The gem in the middle was dark green and surrounded by snakes. Voldemort just stared at it.

"Do you like it, m' Lord?" Nia asked. Ginny stood in front of him looking hopeful that he did.

"Of course. It's wonderful, Ria." Voldemort stood up and hugged his daughter, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dad." Ginny hugged him back. Then when they finally let go, she went and grabbed another couple presents. She handed one to Alecto and one to each of the Malfoys.

Alecto opened hers first, finding a ring much like Voldemort's except it was green with a silver gem. Then Lucius and Narcissa opened theirs, finding Locator Necklaces. These necklaces were worn by two people and if need be, they'd always be able to find each other. Trinity opened hers next, showing off a pair of emerald earrings.

Trinity looked at Draco, "Hurry up, Dray! We all wanna see what Retina got you!"

"Nope. I'm opening it later when me and Retina go out for her present. Maybe I'll let you guys know what I get afterwards." Draco smirked.

"Not fair, mate." Theo said, throwing one of his less breakable presents at Draco.

Draco shrugged, "Too bad. Now, I need to get the first half of Retina's present."

"Ooh! What is it?" Ginny asked, hoping he'd tell her.

"You'll have to open it to see what it is!" Draco grabbed a long box from under the tree and handed it to Ginny, "And just to let you know, Retina, the Dark Lord and Dark Lady and my parents are in on this."

"Aww, come on! That's so not fair!" Ginny said as she grabbed the box. She opened the wrapping paper quickly, but when she was opening the box, she was very careful. When she finally got the lid off the box, she went wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful!"

Ginny pulled her present out of the box, revealing a long flowing dress. It was a dark green silk dress with tons of beaded art work on the bodice. The most pronounced design was that of two snakes intertwined to make a heart. There were matching black shoes with it. As well as black drop-down earrings in the shape of snakes.

"You like it?" Alecto asked, "Poor Draco nearly had a breakdown when he couldn't figure out what you'd want."

"I absolutely love it!" Ginny flew at Draco, giving him an immense hug, "And I absolutely love you!"

"Glad to hear it." Draco replied, kissing her forehead. "Be ready by four so I can take you for your other present."

"Wouldn't miss it."

**A/N: Hey! What do you think? Is it funny, or should I have used a little more comedy in it? I think it turned out pretty good. All my friends that read it anded up rolling on the floor laughing. Also, if you want to see the dress that Draco got Ginny, I might have the link up on my homepage by tomorrow, but i don't know. Let me know in your review if you wanna see the dress. If enough people wanna see it, then I'll definitely make sure I have the link up.**

**Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	15. Do You Love Me?, Pt1

**Chapter 13: Do You Love Me?**

"Are you ready yet?!" Trinity yelled through the door, "My brother won't wait forever, you know!"

"Not to mention we want you guys home early so we can find out what you got!" Cho added.

"I'm ready," Ginny said as she opened the door, wearing the dress, shoes, and earrings Draco had gotten her. "How do I look?"

"I think my brother has good taste in clothing for you," Trinity giggled.

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, after almost having a mental breakdown from not knowing what I'd want."

"True," Luna said, "But if you all will excuse me, Blaise is waiting to give me my present."

Pansy raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Oh, really?"

Luna threw a shoe at her before wishing Ginny good luck and walking out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Draco, where are we?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"In Paris. I'm taking you to the Eiffel Tower," he explained.

Ginny squealed in delight, "Oh my God! I've always wanted to come here!"

Draco laughed, "That's why I brought you here, along with another reason, but…."

She pouted, "I'm gonna have to wait to find out that other reason, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"All right, I guess I can wait, but how long do I have to wait?"

"Until after we eat," he smirked at her as she pouted more. "Be patient."

________________________________________________________________________

"Can I know the other reason now? Please?!" Ginny asked as her and Draco walked around the Eiffel Tower after eating.

"Hmm, I don't know," Draco pretended to ponder the question, "I guess you can, but it involves a question."

"Oh? Which question?" She couldn't hold in her excitement, and when he bent down on one knee she stopped breathing.

"Retina, I know we've only been getting along for a small amount of time, but…Will you marry me?"

**A/N: *sighs* I know, it's short, but I have the next chapter planned out. I tried real hard to make this longer, but I've been having a lot of family problems and I've been getting sick a lot lately. (stupid Northern weather...)**

**ANYways, Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I REALLY appreciate it!**

**Also, thanks even to those who aren't reviewing because at least you're reading this.**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	16. Do You Love Me?, Pt2

**Chapter 13: Do You Love Me? Pt. 2**

_Previously:_

"_Can I know the other reason now? Please?!" Ginny asked as her and Draco walked around the Eiffel Tower after eating._

"_Hmm, I don't know," Draco pretended to ponder the question, "I guess you can, but it involves a question."_

"_Oh? Which question?" She couldn't hold in her excitement, and when he bent down on one knee she stopped breathing._

"_Retina, I know we've only been getting along for a small amount of time, but…Will you marry me?"_

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh. My. God." Luna and Trinity screamed when Ginny and Draco arrived home, and she showed them the ring that now rested on her finger.

"What?!" the boys came running into the Entrance Hall to see why the girls were excited.

Trinity squealed some more as Pansy replied excitedly, "They're engaged!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as the boys gaped open-mouthed before congratulating them in loud voices.

The adults then came in to see why the boys were excited, and when Ginny's and Draco's parents came in, she attacked them with hugs.

"Oh my God, I can't believe none of you told me! But I'm glad it was a surprise, too, but you should've given me some hints!"

"then it wouldn't have been a surprise!" Alecto chuckled.

Draco, who had been tackled by his sister, spoke from the floor, "The look on her face was priceless. I wish I had had someone taking pictures."

Trinity giggled, "That wouldn't be very nice, Dray!"

He just shrugged as Ginny and ran over and plopped down on his stomach, hugging Trinity and joining everyone in laughing.

________________________________________________________________________

_Daily Prophet December 26, 1997_

_**A Death Eater Engagement  
**__By: Rita Skeeter_

_** Yesterday, in a stroke of luck, I saw Ginevra Weasley - who was revealed to actually be Genevieve Riddle, daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named - with known Death Eater's son, Draco Malfoy in Paris. Miss Riddle was, to say the least, beautiful, a surprise for many probably since many know of how You-Know-Who looks. Mr. Malfoy decided to take Miss Riddle to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower as a Christmas present, but that wasn't the only surprise for the young princess.  
**__**After serving her a supposedly amazing dinner, Mr. Malfoy proposed to the Dark Princess right as the annual Yule Celebration down on the ground ended and fireworks erupted in the sky. A truly romantic proposal, but I had, unfortunately, not heard Miss Riddle's response to every woman's favorite question.  
**__**I hopefully will have more to report on the Dark Princess and Mr. Malfoy within the coming days.**_

________________________________________________________________________

"Grr! Doesn't that woman have anything better to do than pry into others' personal business?!" Ginny snapped the next morning after reading the _Prophet_.

Draco reached over and read the article, giving a snort as Blaise read it next. The paper made it all the way around the table, the eyes of all fourteen teenagers narrowing as they read it.

"Well," Luna supplied, "at least we know she likes you." When everyone stared at her, she continued, "She called you beautiful, Retina, and we all know that woman doesn't know how to give a true compliment to anyone but herself."

"Too true," Damion agreed.

"Still, I agree with Retina. That woman shouldn't be allowed to be on the _Prophet_." Pansy sniffed.

Bellatrix entered the room with a chuckling Nia, "Who has gotten Pansy's disapproval this time?"

Ginny sneered, "Rita Skeeter."

Nia shuddered, "Gods, I've always hated her. Be thankful you're lucky enough to not have gone to school with her."

Theo, Millicent, Briant, and Grace snickered at remembering something, and Ginny looked at them, "You know, sharing is caring."

"Isn't that the term muggles use when they want to convince someone to give them drugs?" Briant whispered to Luna. She shrugged.

"We were just thinking of Paravati and Padma," Millicent smiled as the twins yelled indignantly.

"Don't forget Brown." Draco said, laughing.

"Lavender Brown?" Trinity's eyebrows scrunched together as she took a bite of bacon, "Come to think of it, she was always snooping around, but I only noticed her doing it to me, so it was probably cos' I'm a Malfoy in Gryffindor."

The rest of them shrugged before going back to their food, but the silence didn't last long before…

**A/N: Hey, guys! Oh my gosh, I JUST realized that this is, like, the first time in forever that I updated the same story in less time than a month! I'm getting better! YAY!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the cliffie, but I didn't feel like having the next part happen in this chapter since it's, like, a completely different topic. So, review please!**

**Ginny: Yeah, please review! We need to feel loved!**

**Draco: *rolls eyes* you already feel loved...**

**Trinity: no, we don't! but we can make u feel loved...*smiles evilly***

**Draco: no thanks...let's just stick with the reviews...**

**Me: *pouts* aww, man! I was hoping to see them do somethig funny!**

**Luna: don't worry, Amanda, it'll happen some day.**

**Blaise: yeah, when draco least expects it...*looks evilly at him***

**Me: *pouts still* Anyways, please review and make the little voices in my head shut up.**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	17. Not Again, Pt1

**Chapter 14: Not Again**

**"_Oh, not again!" Trinity said as her, Luna and Ginny appeared as ghosts in a somewhat familiar place._**

**"_This is not happening!" Ginny groaned._**

**_Luna, ever the peaceful one, just smiled, "__This should be interesting. Look, it's one of our other lives. We __were__ reborn a few times before now."_**

_They turned to the people now talking - them reincarnate, and then sat down on the ground to watch everything unfold._

"_So, Miss Holland," a raven-black haired man spoke, "how was your trip to France?"_

_A black haired woman smiled politely, "Quite lovely, Mr. Schoonmaker. Have you ever visited there?"_

"_No, I cannot say I have. I would like to, sometime in the near future." Mr. Schoonmaker said as he lead her along a path in the park._

_Miss Holland looked over at a platinum blond girl sitting on a nearby bench and scowled. The blond girl tried hard to cover up her laughter as she mouthed something to Miss Holland. Another girl, with golden blond hair, looked up from her book and whispered something to the first._

"_Mr. Schoonmaker, will you excuse me for a moment? I believe my sister and our friend are over there, and I have news of most importance to convey to them."_

"_Of course."_

_Miss Holland walked briskly, though dignifiedly, over to the two blonds, "Diana, Penelope, I'm so glad that you are here!"_

_The golden blond girl laughed, "Penelope and I figured you could use some support. Lord knows that though he is quite handsome, Henry Schoonmaker is __not__ a man to be alone with. Didn't Mother assign you a chaperone, or something?"_

"_Diana," Penelope began, "everyone knows Elizabeth is too proper to sneak off with anyone - even her own fiancé - and do un-lady-like things."_

_Diana snickered, "Unless it's a coachman by the name of William Fisher."_

_Elizabeth flushed, "Oh!"_

"_What? Did you think we did not know of your affair?" whispered Penelope, "Lizzie, we have known for quite some time now, and I honestly cannot blame you for it. William Fisher, though poor, is most likely one of the handsomest men I've met."_

**"_Well, this is interesting." Trinity snickered, "Wait until Dray finds out he was poor in a past life while we were quite rich."_**

**_Ginny smiled, "__Yes, but your life wasn't involved in an affair! I'm engaged, yet sleeping with him."_**

**"_How come you sleep with him when it's against all decorum, but when there are no rules against it you don't?" Luna asked._**

_**Ginny glared.**_

"_Miss Holland?" Mr. Schoonmaker (who the girls identified as Harry in his past life) approached. He bowed slightly upon reaching them, "Miss Hayes. Miss Diana. Always a pleasure."_

"_Quite," Penelope said with false politeness. "Lizzie, do you not have something to ask of Mr. Schoonmaker?"_

"_No- Oh! Yes, of course." Elizabeth smiled, "Do you think it may be possible for me to leave with Penelope? She has a quite an ordeal to tell me, and I do not wish to bore you by making you wait, sir."_

_He looked almost happy, "Of course, Miss Holland, but, if you wish, I shall escort Miss Hayes and your sister home with you."_

"_We shall be perfectly all right, Mr. Schoonmaker," Diana smiled, "with our coachman."_

"_I can't really say I believe that after the display he put on before."_

"_Oh, that is just Will being Will," Penelope waved her hand dismissally, "He has been warned not to do it too often by Lady Holland, but it is to give us ladies a bit more adventure."_

"_Then, if Lady Holland approves," he said, doubting it, "I shall leave you in your coachman's care. Good-bye, Miss Hayes, Misses Holland." He walked off through the park, and Diana lead the way back to their carriage._

"_Miss Elizabeth," the blond coachman bowed slightly, "Miss Penelope, Miss Diana."_

"_Hello, Will," Penelope smiled, "You can drop the act. Henry Schoonmaker is gone."_

_Will smiled, "Yet, we are still in public, and the public has eyes." He helped, first, Penelope into the carriage, then Diana, and finally Elizabeth. As he helped her in, he pushed a note into her hand before kissing it._

_Elizabeth blushed as Penelope watched and Diana giggled. When Will closed the carriage door and it started moving, Diana squealed, "Open it, Lizzie!"_

"_Do open it, Lizzie!" Penelope whispered excitedly._

_Elizabeth opened the note and quietly started reading, " Lizzie, I shan't believe that you don't love me unless you don't follow me. I am moving westward tomorrow, on the train to Chicago, and I am praying for you to come. I know of your duties to your family, but I __know__ you do not wish to marry Schoonmaker. I'll see you tonight in the loft, and hopefully it won't be the last time. Will." She looked up at Diana and Penelope with wide eyes, "Westward? To Chicago?"_

"_Tomorrow?!" Diana grabbed the letter from Elizabeth's limp hands, "He can not leave, Lizzie! He loves you too much to leave you alone during this!"_

"_Lizzie? Are you unwell?" Penelope grabbed her friend's hand, "Oh, if only you had told me sooner of your family's financial trouble, I would have gotten Mother and Father to help!"_

"_Stop the carriage!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled. Before the carriage stopped, she jumped down from it and ran towards the front. Luckily, they were in the wooded part of the Holland land, and away from prying eyes, "Will, how could you? You know I shan't be able to come!"_

_Will sighed, "You can, Lizzie! You can leave with me, so can Diana. You have other sisters who can help your mother gain financial aid." He grabbed Elizabeth's hands, "Please, come with me."_

"_Will," she whispered before kissing him slightly, "I shall think about it."_

________________________________________________________________________

When their vision became clear again, Ginny, Luna, and Trinity found themselves in their separate rooms with a couple friends around their beds.

Ginny sat up and launched herself at Draco, "You're such an annoying ass!"

He looked surprised, as did Voldemort, Alecto, Pansy, Narcissa, and Bellatrix.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I can't believe you forced me to make that decision!"

"Though, it was really sweet at the end!" Trinity said dreamily as she walked in.

Luna followed, "And quite hilarious, too, during the time at the park. Harry -or Henry as he was called then - was quite funny to see."

Everyone looked at the three girls weird before saying simultaneously, "Not even going to ask." and the adults left.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you liked it!**

**Ginny: Me too! Don't forget me! *pouts***

**Blaise: *chuckles* I doubt anyone could forget you, Gin, since you're the main character.**

**Draco: ANd they just HAD to fuel her energy by reviewing, didn't they? Couldn't they have been like some, and NOT reviewed?**

**Me: Shush up, Ferret! I like the reviews, too!**

**Trinity: Me three!**

**Draco: *rolls eyes***

**Luna and Blaise: * throws pieces of watermelon at Draco***

**Me: YEAH! something funny! *laughs* Anyways, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and the little annoying people in my head will help.**

**Ginny: for being the first person to review, this chapter is dedicated to dake... *claps***

**Draco: *rolls eyes* the next people are...Bella, Sam, Tomlover, yannah...**

**Trinity: *jumps up and down* and lastly... I Will Not Tell My Name...and Koneko!**

**Blaise: *pouts* I didn't get to say anyone's name!**

**Me: Be quiet, Blaise! You can announce who the next chapter is dedicated to when we post it....Anyways, please review and make Ginny happy! (Well, happier.) And if you review enough, maybe they'll do something funny to Draco next time! *Crosses fingers for luck***

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	18. Grimmauld Place

**A/N: YAY! 4 chapters in less than a month!**

**Chapter 15: Grimmauld Place**

"What is this?" Mrs. Weasley screeched at no one in particular. She brandished a copy of that day's _Daily Prophet_. "Do you know what this says about Ginevra?! Prancing around France with the Malfoy boy! And becoming engaged!"

Tonks scowled at the plump redhead storming about the kitchen, "She has every right to get engaged without your permission, Molly. She's not your daughter."

"Not my daughter?" she stopped dead and turned to glare at Tonks, "NOT MY DAUGHTER?! I _RAISED_ her! _I_ took care of her as she was growing up! It isn't _my_ fault that _she_ was too stupid to do anything right!"

"Now, Molly," Remus began soothingly, "it wasn't her fault either, and --"

"Yes, it bloody well was!" Mrs. Weasley continued, "Always breaking the simplest of rules Arthur and I set for her. It's no wonder she became such a trouble maker! Opening the Chamber in her first year!"

Andromeda had enough of everyone agreeing to hate Ginny, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She looked around the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place and spoke, "I'm disappointed in all of you! If you had just listened to Remus, James, Lily and I, maybe you wouldn't have to worry about the daughter of the Dark Lord wanting you dead! She had every right to know about herself, yet you kept it from her. As she was growing up, everything that went wrong was blamed on her, but she didn't have a clue why you all always looked at her. When the Chamber happened, you know very well that she had been possessed, and it wasn't her weakness or unmorally that left her open to it. It was the fact that the same blood as Tom Riddle ran through her veins, opening up a crevice for him to hide in. And it was the fact that she felt unloved and uncared for because of how you all treated her that she allowed him to stay. Don't any of you dare to blame Ginevra for what you all caused to happen." Andromeda, Tonks, and Remus left the room, leaving many of the Order looking disappointed with themselves.

Harry sat still, staring at where Andromeda had just been standing.

"Harry?" Hermione looked over at him with concern, "Are you al right?"

"No! I just found out that my parents knew about her being the daughter of Voldemort, and were _okay _with it!" he snapped before following the three adults out of the kitchen.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's short, but it was meant as a filler chapter so you guys know what's going on with Harry and everyone. I haven't forgotten Tonks and Remus and Andromeda and their role in this story.**

**Ginny: *scowls* why do we need to know about Harry _effing_ Potter?!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* because he plays an important role! geez, and to think she's trappe in my head with the story, but doesn't know a thing about what's going to happen!**

**Draco: *smirks* she's a Weasley, what do you expect?**

**Ginny: technically, ferret, in this story I'm a _Riddle_...*smiles smugly***

**Luna: *giggles* aww, they're having a small lover's spat...**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Blaise: that doesn't look like a lover's spat to me...*watches them closely* looks more like they're dealing with LOTS of sexual tension...**

**Ginny: BLAISE ZABINI!**

**Draco: excuse you?!**

**Me: *laughs hysterically* _Anyways_, there was only one review for the last chapter, but that was expected since this is about an hour and a half after that and I don't expect you all to live on your computers, so Blaise?**

**Blaise: *clears throat dramaticly* This chapter is dedicated to one of Amanda's favorite reviewers, Ncy555...**

**Ginny: Yeah, she gets this chapter dedicated to her for not forgeting me! *claps happily***

**Luna: *looks around* has anyone seen Trinity?**

**Blaise: _Anyways_, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted; this chapter is dedicated to Ncy555 for being first to review the last chapter, a constant reviewer for Amanda on this story and others, and for *rolls eyes at the added line* not forgeting Ginny.**

**Me: Yay! I SO love you, Ncy555! You're, like, the best reviewer ever! Everyone else, Love you guys too! Please review and make Ginny shut up! I need her to shut up! *smiles happily***

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver.....(and Blaise, Draco, Luna, Ginny, and _(the still missing)_ Trinity)**


	19. Not again, Pt2

**A/N: 5 chapters in less than a month!!!!!**

**Chapter 16:**

"_**No, no, no! This is not happening, again!" Trinity whined as yet another vision overtook her and her friends.**_

_**Luna chuckled, "It's not so bad, Trin, when you think about it."**_

"_**Maybe for you," Ginny muttered as she looked around the stable they were in.**_

_Before they could say anything else, Elizabeth stepped cautiously into the stable, holding a candle out in front of her. "Will?" There was no answer. "Will, are you there?"_

"_He's not here," a past version of Hermione stepped into the light, "He left an hour ago when you didn't show up."_

"_Linney," Elizabeth scowled, "isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?"_

"_No, not that I know of. You fired me, remember? So much for being friends," Linney sneered._

_Elizabeth glared, "If you weren't such an incompetent maid, you'd still have a job."_

"_If you weren't such a whore," Linney started, "maybe we'd still be friends. But you were the one having an affair while being engaged."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about, Linney."_

"_Of course __I don't."_

"_Why you little ---"_

"_Linney! Get away from here before I call the officers!" Diana yelled as she walked into the stable house, "You are on private property without permission."_

"_Of course, Miss Diana," Linney glared once more at Elizabeth before climbing onto a horse and riding off._

"_Oh, Diana! He is gone!" cried Elizabeth, "He left but an hour ago!"_

"_Lizzie," Diana hugged her sister, "it will be all right. Shush. I am __positive__ he would not give up hope in you so quickly." Diana started looking around, and a few moments later she exclaimed, "Aha! Lizzie, come quickly!"_

_Diana pulled Elizabeth out of the stable and pulled her along as she ran. Trinity, Luna, and Ginny followed, and soon found that their past lives were headed to the sub-station._

_Penelope was already there, waiting for them, "Lizzie! I was already out when I saw him come down here. I convinced him to take a later train, but I do not know which one he chose to take."_

_Elizabeth ran to the information stand, "Have you seen a blond man, about this height?"_

"_Yes, ma'am, I did. He just went aboard that train there to Chicago," the man said. "It's about ter leave, so if you wish to buy a ticket you best hurry."_

"_Send the bill to the Hayes household," Penelope said quickly, shoving Elizabeth onto the train, "We'll send some of your stuff after you when you write to let me know where you are."_

"_And we'll be sure to cover for you!" Diana added._

"_How?" Elizabeth asked._

"_We'll fake your death or something," Penelope gave her a swift hug before letting go because the train started moving. "We may even come too. There's __nothing__ worthwhile in this place."_

_Elizabeth laughed as she walked up the hallway of the train, looking for Will. When she caught sight of him, she called his name. He, along with many others spectating, turned to look. Many people recognized her as the oldest Holland who was engaged to Henry Schoonmaker, but none expected her to be on a train to the west._

_She ignored all of them as she ran to Will and jumped into his arms. Elizabeth kissed him passionately before he could say anything._

_She pulled back, "You have __no__ idea how much it hurt to think you were already gone."_

_He kissed her again, "Do you regret coming?"_

"_Not at all," she whispered into his neck. Both had completely forgotten they were being watched until all the people on the train started clapping - even the rich people who were just going on a trip couldn't help but be moved by this young couple._

"_**Oh, this is so romantic!" Trinity sighed.**_

_**Luna also sighed at the scene before them, "It really is! Who knew your brother could love someone so much?"**_

"_**I knew." Ginny stated smugly.**_

_**Trinity raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"**_

"_**Oh, shush up! The scene is changing," Ginny snapped.**_

"_**When is it now?" Luna asked.**_

"_**I don't know," they both rolled their eyes. Ginny then had a thoughtful expression appear on her face, "I think it's about a month later, after getting on the train." The others nodded.**_

"_Oh, Lizzie, your home is __beautiful__! Even for a two bedroom cottage, it's amazing!" Penelope exclaimed._

_Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks, Penny! Di, where are you going?"_

"_To the village. I want to meet some of your new friends!" Diana ran down the steep hill they were on, and Penelope and Elizabeth followed laughing._

_A dark skinned girl with brunette hair smiled as she saw the three women running, "Everyone, look! Elizabeth is coming!"_

"_Patricia," a woman warned, "be discreet about things."_

"_Sorry, mama." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Tyree!"_

"_What?" a copy of Theo came out of a store, followed by the past lives of Blaise, Grace, Millicent, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Briant, and Damion._

"_Elizabeth is coming down the hill!"_

_The past life of Cho looked confused, "Who are those two girls with her?"_

_The woman who had spoken to Patricia spoke, "Those are Miss Holland's sister and a friend from New York. They arrived last night asking for her. Now, all of you, go play and get out of our way if you're not going to help."_

_The ten young adults ran to meet Elizabeth as she reached the bottom. She spoke through her laughter, "Patricia! How good to see you!"_

"_And you, Lizzie." Patricia hugged her, "Care to introduce us?"_

"_Of course." Elizabeth nodded, "This is my sister, Diana Holland, and my best friend, Penelope Hayes. Di, Penny, this Patricia. Then there's Tyree, Michael, Jane, Amelia, Kimberly and Krissy, Sayuri, Brutus, and David."_

"_**Ok, so who is who?" asked Trinity.**_

_**Ginny listed them off, " Patricia is Pansy, Tyree is Theo, Michael is Blaise, Jane is Grace, Amelia is Millicent, Kimberly and Krissy are Padma and Parvati, Sayuri is Cho, Brutus is Briant, and David is Damion. Help?"**_

"_**Ugh," Trinity groaned, "we'll definitely need to make a list when we wake up."**_

"_**No kidding," Luna agreed.**_

"_It's nice to meet you, Miss Hayes, Miss Holland," Amelia said warmly._

_Penelope smiled, "The pleasure is ours." Diana sighed as she plopped down in the grass, "Yeah, finally we are out of the city and do not have our mothers breathing down our back about decorum and the such!"_

_Elizabeth laughed, "And no being forced into marriages!"_

"_Oh, Lizzie, it was horrid after you left!" Diana exclaimed, "Mother had your funeral, for we faked your death, and went right into finding me a perfect match! You have no clue at all the men she had chosen!"_

"_Oh, Lizzie, if you had seen our poor Diana with those men!" Penelope put her hand to her chest for emphasis on how horrid it was, "And we had thought they were horrid with you because of __your__ beauty! It was but ten amounts worse!"_

"_Oh, you poor dear!" Elizabeth hugged her sister as the western young adults watched on. "Sayuri, will you be a dear and fetch some fresh rolls for her? They will be the best thing to make you forget, Diana!"_

_Sayuri smiled, "Of course, Liz!"_

**A/N: Hey, g---**

**Ginny: *sticks tongue out* I wanna say hi to everyone!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* fine...**

**Ginny: Hi, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! We--**

**Me: Hem-hem *raises eyebrow***

**Ginny: I mean, _Amanda_ worked really hard on it for you guys since you all love it so much. And--**

**Me: Okay! Anyways, we're going to start announcing the reviewers and all that. Trinity?**

**Trinity: This chapter is dedicated to Oxymoron8 for being the first to review, and because Oxymoron had been the one to help Amanda get this story started.**

**Draco: Then, thanks to Ncy555, bella, sam, and im2hyper for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Ginny: I really ----**

**Blaise: *cuts Ginny off* _Amanda_ really appreciates all the reviews, guys.**

**Me: Yep, yep, yep! I totally appreciate it! I'm SO glad you like this fic, and I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

**Giny: *pouts***

**Draco: *rolls eyes* Stop pouting, Weaslette.**

**Ginny: No...**

**Draco: *exchanges look with Blaise* *throws Ginny over shoulder***

**Voldemort: What did I do to deserve this?!**

**Me: *smiles evilly***

**Voldemort: Don't answer that...*glares***

**All of us (excluding Voldy): *laugh hysterically***

**Me: Anyways, next chapter will be up soon! I have to work on my other fics for awhile, but I hopefully won't leave udating this one until a month from now.**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (...Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Trinity, _(the missing)_ Luna, and _(the unwilling)_ Voldemort)**


	20. AN MUST READ!

**A/N: Guys, I'm SO sorry for this, but I'm putting all my stories on hold for now. I'm not abandoning them, but it'll be awhile before I can update them. I have the best opportunity imagineable. I was given an offer to write an actual story and get it published!**

**I really don't want to stop writing fanfiction, but it's really difficult to think of ideas and write them for fanfiction while I'm trying to focus on my book. This may be my _one shot_ to publish a really great story, and I hope you guys don't hate me for taking it. I hopefully will be back on fanfiction in no time...My main problem is trying to figure out the main plot and such for my story while focusing on pleasing you guys with my stories.**

**Please, _PLEASE _don't hate me for taking this chance! I'm EXTREMELY grateful for all of you guys sticking with me, but like I mentioned, this may be my _ONLY_ opportunity. Not only because you don't get offers like this every day when you are in 8th grade, but because my mom doesn't approve of my writing, and she said that if it doesn't go well this time that she wants me to start focusing on a different career, like law or something. (Which I find this totally unfair because writing is my passion and I will NEVER give up writing fanfiction.)**

**I hope to get the basis of my story finished and be able to split my time up and fit fanfiction soon! It should only be about a month more before I can really get it all together...Please don't abandon me!**

**Wish me luck, guys!**

**I love you SO much!  
SlytherinLuver**


	21. The Dragon's Plan

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm supposed to be working on my book right now, but I felt so loved by all of you guys for being understanding about it that I decided to update this story. Since this is my best story out of all - the most liked - I decided that I'll work on this story while writing my book. :) I couldn't stay away from fanfiction... I didn't come on for 3 DAYS because I was writing my book and I had a mental breakdown!**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

Ginny, Trinity, and Luna woke from their coma-like states to find themselves in their separate rooms.

Somehow, in a way, they knew where their friends were waiting, so they met in the long, sun-lit hallway. Walking, skipping, jumping, and dancing their way to the Sitting Room.

Trinity and Luna jumped onto the plush couch, startling the Patils twins as Ginny plopped onto the fluffy black rug by the fireplace.

"Another vision?" Pansy asked, sliding down beside Ginny on the floor from her chair.

"Obviously, and oh, if all of you could have seen it!" Trinity sighed, "It was all so… Just wow."

Trinity proceeded to explain the vision: the cute cottage, Ginny's (Lizzie's) happiness, the three's closeness, the friendship between all of them, and what they all were like. She gave a very detailed description of the events on the train between Will and Lizzie, and the pain of Diana's about the arranged marriage.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Cho squealed with delight when they finished.

"What is?" Damion asked in a bored voice as he and the other boys came inside after playing Quidditch, sweat glistening on their skins.

"They had another vision, and it was _so_ romantic!" Pansy answered, admiring Briant's exposed chest.

Draco rolled his eyes, "All right then. We'll take your word for it."

"Draco," Ginny pouted.

All the guys snickered as Draco turned away saying, "That puppy-dog face isn't going to get me to say anything is romantic or cute."

"Damn." she muttered. Then she slowly got up from the floor where she was sitting Indian-style, crossing slowly to where Draco stood motionless. Her long black hair flowed out behind her as walked gracefully, almost dancing, to a spot in front of him. She then forced him to look at her face, which was glowing with happiness. Though happy, her expression was that of a lost puppy; her eyes, the color of deep sea blue to show sadness, wide and holding the look of unshed tears, her lower lip quivering, and her posture foretelling hurt.

Draco tried hard to keep from watching his fiance as she forced real looking fake tears, but couldn't help but glance at her. His aloof demeanor broke and he sighed in defeat.

"Don't cry, Retina." He knew full well that she was faking, but he could not help being pulled in by her acting. She could fool the whole of the Order by acting sincere and abashed by her behavior if she so wished, and ---

Draco paused in his step he had been taking to hug Ginny.

"Dray?" Trinity called, noticing the gears working in her brother's brain.

"That's how we'll take down the Order," he said quietly, ignoring his sister, "We'll be able to take the Order apart from the inside…"

Blaise, always able to understand Draco no matter what, had realization grace his features, "Mate, you are a _genius_! We have to speak to the Dark Lord."

"What are you two going on about?" asked Ginny, forgetting to stay looking upset and walking back to her spot by the fireplace.

Blaise and Draco filled them in on Draco's idea, and even before they finished detailing their plan, all the teenagers knew it could - it _would_ - work.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I hope you liked it cos I'm going to be using this scene (though a little different and with my own characters) in my book...**

**Ginny: Finally! FREEDOM! *falls down on knees, looking at the sky with a look of thanks***

**Me: *rolls eyes* You act like being in my head is a bad thing...**

**Blaise: Never, Amanda**

**Draco: Well, maybe once in a while you should LET US OUT and not keep us trapped in your head with your crazy psycho killer from your own story...I mean, seriously, we need a break from the guy. *rolls eyes***

**Luna: Oh, Malfoy, be quiet. We like Zalen...**

**Ginny: And Kronos *daydreams* *smiles***

**Trinity: And Hades...**

**Pansy: But the heroes and heroines are cool too. Gotta LOVE Ares, Poseidon and Hermes...**

**Me: SHUT UP!...Sorry, guys, they have minds of their own...So, ANYWAYZ, who's going to mention the reviewers?**

**Almost all: ME!**

**Me: Nah...How about...Voldy!**

**Voldy: *glares* Not after what you did to me *sniffles***

**Me: I said I was sorry for the fruit thing!**

**Voldy: You weren't sorry! You didn't even say sorry for murdering Skittles...*sniffles more***

**Me: *pouts* *whines* Voldy! The readers need to be aknowledged!**

**Voldy: Fine, but I won't be nice to them...**

**All: *glares at Voldy***

**Voldemort: Fine! I'll be nice......*reads notes given by Amanda* This chapter is dedicated to all of Amanda's (the annoying brat's) readers since they didn't get mad at her for not being able to update because of her book. Personal "thank you's" go to _Reading Book Worm Girl_, _Talen Dari_, _Sinsrfun10_, _Writingakatsuki_, _BlueSunsetWaters_...**

**Me: Thank you, guys, SO much! And the characters thank you as well since they've been trapped in my head for about two and a half weeks...**

**All: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (...Blaise, Draco, Luna, Ginny, Trinity, Pansy, and _(the still unwilling)_ Lord Voldy)**


	22. Diaries, Pt1

**A/N: This is mainly a filler chapter, but it'll help you guys later so make sure you read it and look for clues of what might happen! The clues are underlined for you, but you have to put it together.**

**Chapter 18: Diaries, Pt. 1**

_Draco's_

A few days have passed since the idea came to my mind, but the longer it took for it to be put into the action, the more I felt like this wouldn't work.

Retina hadn't said that she disliked the plan, but we all knew she did and that may be why the Dark Lord was reluctant to follow through. I only hope that Luna and Trinity can be strong enough for Retina when the time comes for the plan to be put into action.

_Luna's_

While sitting in my large room at Malfoy Manor I thought of the plan our dragon came up with. I always knew dragons were smart, but this plan is brilliant compared to the Dark Lord's alternate choices.

I only wish Retina was into it. It's all up to her, and without her fully into it we'll fail. We can't fail. We just can't.

I may love Harry and wish that there was another way, but I have finally realized that as long as Godric Gryffindor is looked to the world will have no peace - _we'll_ have no peace. Our souls won't move on without him gone completely from the world.

Retina knows what must be done, we all do, we all just wish there was a more peaceful way - even the Dark Lord wishes it.

_Trinity's_

My brother, our dragon, has finally proven himself as somewhere near smart. I can see why Retina would love him in every life she's lived.

What I can not bring myself to see is how Retina will get through this. How will any of us? Parvati, Padma, and Cho will have to go against their parents and siblings, all their relatives… We who were raised as Slytherins - raised to defeat Gryffindors - we do not have anything to hold us back from hurting them except our friends.

The plan will work. I know it will. It _has_ to.

_Blaise's_

I hate seeing everyone so stressful. Everyone needs to loosen up and have fun.

The Dark Lady has been crying every time she sees Retina ever since Draco's plan was approved, even if it just bearly got accepted by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord himself has been spending every waking moment with Retina as if he knows something bad will happen to her. Retina spends most of her time faking a smile anymore. She's either with the Dark Lord and Dark Lady, with Luna and Trinity, with Draco, or by herself, locked in her room.

It's mostly the last one though. We're all worried, but we know she'll be okay. She hasn't been eating either, and whenever it's brought up she responds with, "I have to make it look like I was mistreated, don't I? Or else the Order will never believe that I found a reason to go back to them."

It's annoying really.

Trinity and Luna… They are doing fine. As fine as they can be with Retina becoming more distant towards them. The rest of us are going through hell, I think. I can't stand seeing Luna hurting so much because Retina is scared, and Draco is hurting as well for he sees how much pain his plan is going to cause a lot of people.

I hope everything goes as planned. If it doesn't, well, everything goes downhill for us.

_Ginny's_

I'm going to miss it here at Malfoy Manor, but I know I can't stay. The five of us - Luna, Parvati, Padma, Cho, and I - are leaving for the Order's Headquarters soon. And even without this plan, I'd have to leave anyways and go back to Hogwarts in three days.

I wrote to Mrs. Weasley, though I had to call her "mum" in the letter, and said I was sorry. That I wanted to come home, that we all wanted to come home. For effect I forced myself to cry while writing, giving it the look of its writer being in immense distress. I got a reply today at breakfast. She seemed to have believed the letter, but I'll still have to put on a show when I see them all. I can't even imagine being in the same house as them, let alone _hugging_ them and crying into their shoulders.

Father has been distressed with this plan as well. I can see it. I know he has visions like me, though somehow different. It runs in the family, and Mother told me of the dreams he has that are really visions of future events. Ones he knows he can not change. He won't tell me what he has seen of me, but I know it can't be good. Especially since he is spending all his time with me when he doesn't have to work on plans to win the war.

Mother cries a lot. I'm guessing Father told her of what his visions hold, and I can't bring myself to see why they are letting me do this if it'll end badly. _Why? _Why risk it if all the visions speak badly of it? Why put us through the pain of being separated again? Why hurt Draco, for we won't be able to see each other even at Hogwarts while playing this out?

I do not know the _exact_ answers to these questions, but I can answer the question _'Why?'_. It is because this plan is the _only_ one we have that will immediately end the war with little blood shed. It is the only choice we have to bring down Harry, the soul of Gryffindor, and earn the respect of his followers who have been _lied to _for _centuries_. The _**only**_ way to bring down those who are so corrupted and brainwashed by the lies of the past is _this_ plan.

And while I've locked myself away in my room, my friends have been brave. They have been working on this plan while I've been contemplating whether this is the right course of action, and I have found that it _is_ the right way. The only way. And though I don't like it and I may get hurt, I _will_ go through with it.

_Parvati's_

I don't know how we'll get through this if Retina doesn't pull herself together. I mean, I know it's probably hard for her to agree to leave her parents, act like she despises them, act like she loves the Order and Harry fucking Potter, but she should get over herself - only a bit. I can't even hate her for locking herself in her room! I would probably do the same thing, I sort of _am_ doing it.

Just thinking of having to put up with Harry, who will act all smug about us wanting to come back, makes me feel sick to my stomach, and Hermione has become a bitch lately. I thought _I _was bad when I hated someone, but she's about _ten times _worse towards us anymore. Ron, he's just a plain idiot who will probably just laugh like a troll and eat like a pig.

At least we'll have Andromeda, Tonks, and Remus. They've agreed to help us since they are tired of the Order and Dumbledork. I knew they would help the Dark Lord because their families were originally "Dark" families, though how people can classify witches and wizards as Light or Dark based on their beliefs is beyond me. Okay, certain magic that is performed is kind of Dark, and some people in the Wizard world _are_ Dark themselves, but not everyone who believes that muggle-borns are scum are Dark.

I should go now, though. The last lunch the five of us will have with our beloved Slytherins is starting in a few minutes and I haven't even gotten dressed yet. I've been lieing in bed all day thinking of this mission we're on and haven't done anything else.

_Padma's_

Am I the only one who noticed an absence yesterday? I mean, usually everyone is at the meetings that have started since Draco's idea, but last night there was someone missing. I can't put my finger on it, but I _know_ there was something amiss with the crowd that was around us. For one, there was a person I didn't recognize among the group of Death Eaters. He kept his hood up and didn't come into the light, but then a few Death Eaters were missing.

Alecto seemed disconcerted by this when I spoke of it to her, but she did well in hiding it from everyone around us.

I wonder who that man with his hood was. Especially since he wouldn't even take his gaze off of Retina the entire time. All, and I do mean _all_, the Death Eaters keep their gazes off of their Dark Princess, and they put their hoods down so as to show respect to her. I don't get how keeping their hoods down shows respect to her, but I think it may have something to do with an ancient belief of Rowena Ravenclaw - to never hide your head from your superiors or it will be seen as hiding your genius and underestimating them, or something like that. Being a Ravenclaw, I should know her beliefs, right?

Whatever. I'm going now. Lunch, then off to see the ugly wizard of the Light. (And I mean Harry. He isn't as cute as a lot of girls think. He kind of looks like a dwarf to me.)

_Pansy's_

I don't know why everyone's wigged by this plan. It is absolutely brilliant, made up by our personal Dragon, and it'll work.

Well, unless that weird hooded guy from the meeting ruins it. He probably won't since he was only there for last night, and we already caught the traitor in our midst. It was _Stan Shunpike_. Stan Shunpike had been revealing all our secrets to the Order, but he couldn't keep a straight face while lying to Retina. He cracked within seconds of being under her scrutinizing stare, and he hadn't been able to reveal the current plan to anyone on the other side. So it's all good for now.

Briant's behaving oddly though. He wasn't at the meeting last night, or the night before. That's odd, but what isn't odd about Briant? Absolutely everything is odd about him, but I guess that's why we love him dearly.

And I will _not_ cry when Retina and the others leave today. I won't. Maybe. Hopefully I won't.

**A/N: Hey, peeps! Not much in this chapter. it's mainly a filler cos I didn't feel like writing about all the meetings and stuff and wanted to get right to the part where they're playing out the plan, but I felt this would help you guys a bit. If you can figure out what the clues mean (though I doubt any of you will)you'll win a surprise. Obviously I can't tell you what the surprise is, but still, come up with a theory at least.**

**Ginny: Wow. Two chapters in two days. If only she always did this. We'd be out every night.**

**Luna: But I like the somewhat quiet solitude that we have in Amanda's head. It's strangely peaceful.**

**Draco: *snickers* That's cos she has nothing up there except us and the characters from her book.**

**Blaise: *pouts* I think Amanda favors those characters since she didn't yell at Aphrodite for hitting me over the head with a baseball bat.**

**Me: Careful, or I'll let them out in this story and make them hurt you, Blaise.**

**Blaise: *cringes***

**Me: *smiles* Anyways, there were only two reviews for the last chapter...Not surprising since this is following not even 24 hours later, so Blaise and Ginny will announce the reviewers who have this chapter and the next dedicated to them.**

**Ginny: Okay! This chapter and the following are dedicated to Oxymoron8 and...**

**Blaise:...and FoahShelle15...**

**Me: YAY! Luv you guys! Glad you reviewed my story, and Oxymoron8 you're still one of my fave reviewers!**

**Trinity: Oxymoron is my favorite since she helped Amanda begin this story. Thanks SO much Oxymoron!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (...Blaise, Luna, Trinity, Ginny, Draco)**


	23. Diaries, Pt2

**A/N: hey guys! Last part of 'Diaries', so pay close attention for clues so that you can try to put them together. Remember, the clues, even if you don't figure it out, are important so that you can try to understand what's going on in the coming chapters and why some things happen. Have fun, guys!**

**MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR'S NOT AT BOTTOM (EVEN THOUGH IT'S LONG, YOU NEED TO READ IT!!!)!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND PLACES OF HARRY POTTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND MOST PARTS OF THE PLOT!**

**Chapter 18: Diaries, Pt. 2**

_Theo's_

Soon. Soon Retina will be leaving with Luna, Parvati, Padma, and Cho. We're trying to figure out what Trinity should do since, though she's a Malfoy, she is also a _Gryffindor_. We were supposed to figure it out last night at the final meeting, but Damion, Millicent, Grace and I decided to find out where Briant goes all the time anymore.

It was really odd, and like Pansy would say, what isn't odd about him? But this was _really_ odd. From the Apparation Point on the Malfoy grounds he went to first Diagon Alley. While there, he went into several shops known for being safe houses for the Order, always leaving with something new in his hands. From Diagon Alley he went to Birmingham Street, which _"coincidentally"_ is the street right next to Grimmauld Place, the street Retina told the Dark Lord the Order's headquarters was. After that he just disappeared for awhile.

Grace isn't too eager to talk about anything in front of Briant at the moment, and Millicent has _never_ talked around him from the beginning. I doubt anyone would believe us, and Briant could turn our proof against us by asking us why _we_ were near Grimmauld Place.

We'll prove he's up to something because if we don't, Retina will get hurt, and we will _not_ stand for that at all.

_Millicent's_

Last night was completely weird. When we followed Briant, he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. We couldn't find him. Not even _me_ with my powers. I mean, everyone in my family brags to our closest allies, "Oh, Millicent holds powers that are far more powerful than is common. She has special abilities that would end the war in a heartbeat." But I couldn't even track down my supposed friend!

No one in our group knows of my powers except for maybe Pansy, and that was only because Pansy's a lot smarter than most people think. I think even retina knows, but she doesn't show it. I just have a feeling she knows because of one of her visions or something since she's always saying I should fight in more battles and gives me looks.

Oh well. Even if she does know, it won't help her. The Second Prophecy of Slytherin states that _three_ _daughters_ of Slytherin would end the war in the Dark Side's favor. There's Retina - an actual descendent, Luna - who was Slytherin and Ravenclaw's third daughter in her first life, and Trinity - who will be Retina's and Luna's sister through Retina's marriage to Draco. I'm obviously _not_ one of them.

I'm not even a daughter of Slytherin or a descendent. My family descends from Hufflepuff, so there we go. I now have enough proof to give my mom that I'm not the third daughter from the prophecy.

Later, going for lunch now. I'll write more later on the Second Prophecy since I know no one knows it but my family and the Dark Lord.

_Damion's_

This is turning into one hell of a mess so far. Retina, Trinity, and Luna are having visions of all our past lives, Draco is for once showing emotion towards someone, Millicent, Briant, and Trinity have secrets, Pansy, Padma, and Parvati are getting suspicious of another traitor, Blaise, Grace, Cho, Theo and I are caught in the middle since nothing spectacular is going to happen to us. Not to mention the Dark Lord and Lady know something from the Dark Lord's visions, but won't share it with us - not even Retina. It's all very hectic.

We - Theo, Grace, Millicent, and I - already have an idea of who the traitor is. We made a list of all the people who have acted suspicious or were in contact with the Order that was in on the plan…So far, in no exact order of suspicion, we have:

Nymphadora Tonks  
Andromeda Tonks - **NO**  
Remus Lupin  
Briant Wilson  
Severus Snape  
Trinity Malfoy  
Sara Black - **NO**  
The hooded man from last two meetings

We crossed off Andromeda Tonks because she's been here at the Manor the whole time playing "captive", and then Sara Black because Retina swears Sara was with her the whole time every day. How Sara managed to be with Retina every minute is beyond me.

_Grace's_

Oh, this is absolutely horrible! My favorite dress was ruined! I don't know what is wrong with house-elves these day, but they'd do well to not ruin my things!

Anyways, off the topic of my problems and on to the whole Dark Side's problems! There are LOTS of them… Retina still isn't eating, Luna is paying way too much attention to Blaise instead of the mission, Trinity and Briant are acting strange, Millicent is being secretive about why she keeps getting "sick", Draco has been worried about Retina, Cho and Pansy have been whispering about something, Padma, Parvati, Damion, Theo, and I are trying to deal with crazy hormonal shit, and Sara Black is around a lot more (that's not really a problem, just thought I'd add that in there).

Also, the Dark Lord and Lady have been busy with secret stuff having to do with a vision the Dark Lord has, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are wearing their Locator Necklaces more often (which signifies that something is going on), Nia and Bellatrix haven't been heard from since they left on a mission to Mumbai, India.

This is going well, isn't it? Not really.

_Cho's_

Don't have time to write right now. Wish I did, but I have to pack for tomorrow and I have to do it now so that I can spy on Briant and Trinity. They've been having secret meetings in the gardens, and I want to know why.

_Briant's_

Everything is working out fine. I've found out who the true traitor in our midst is, but I can't expose her yet. The Dark Lord wants more proof, and so do her parents before they disown her. I don't think being disowned would bother her, but it is certainly something she'll be shocked about at first.

I can't believe it's her though. Why would **Leona** hurt Retina after spending so much time with her and Luna? Maybe it was her name that drove her to it… Who names their child _Leona_ and then change it to something different for while they're at school? It doesn't make any sense, but it did aid Leona in her doing what she had to, to hurt her best friend and future sister-in-law.

I have to go. I'm meeting Leona again, making her think I wish to join the Order. I hope I gave off enough signs to signal someone that there was a traitor and that me and Leona have been meeting in the gardens for the past couple days. _Hopefully.  
_

**A/N: Okay, there's the rest of 'Diaries' which hold hints for what will happen in this story very soon! YAY! Right now, I'm going to list all the clues from this chapter and the last one in my notebook and in the next chapter I'll list the ones already given and give you new ones too. The next chapter will be the last one filled with clues, okay, though it'll actually be things that are happenig, and the clues won't be underlined. You'll have to put the clues from this and the last chapters with descriptions from the next. :) Have fun figuring this out!**

**Ginny: Don't worry if you don't get it cos I can't even figure it out.**

**Zalen: That's because you're too busy flirting with every guy in Amanda's head.**

**Me: Wait! How did you get out?!**

**Hades: We came out with them since you are putting us in this story later.**

**Me: I _am_?!**

**Hades and Zalen: Yes. *looks at each other***

**Zalen: *points at Amanda and spins finger near temple* *whispers to readers* She's a bit crazy, isn't she?**

**Draco: *snickers* I've been trying to point that out for the past couple months, Zalen. It's not gonna work and the readers will just keep on coming back.**

**Trinity: I like the readers, Dray. *glares at Zalen, Draco, and Hades* I also don't mind if Amanda _is_ a bit off her rocker.**

**Me: HEY! I am _not_ off my rocker! I don't even _have_ a rocker!**

**Luna: That would explain it. I think she lost her mind when she was dropped on her head as a baby.**

**Me: How rude!... Back to the Zalen-Hades-and-other-characters-from-my-book-coming-into-my-story-plan you characters came up with...WHEN did we agree on this?!**

**All (except me): When we all agreed that it would spicen things up a bit.**

**Me: We'll just ask the readers about it then... *turns to readers* Okay, guys, I need you to help me with this! Tell me whether I should add more characters in to twist up the plot, or if I should wait until the sequel (IF THERE IS ONE! I'M NOT SURE YET). Should I let Zalen and the others in the story, or no?**

**Pansy: Can we mention the readers now?**

**Me: Yeah, and we already know that this chapter is dedicated to FoahShelle15 and Oxymoron8 since they had last chapter dedicated to them, but i didn't think one chapter was enough when that small.**

**Trinity: Then, thanks to...Oxymoron8, Starlinc, anonymous...**

**Draco: Backbiter Reader, Ncy555, and BlueSunsetWaters.**

**Me: THANKS GUYS!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (...Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Trinity, Zalen, Hades)**


	24. Raven, Fly Away

**Chapter 19: Raven, Fly Away**

**Cho's POV**

I'm going to be starving after this since I'm completely missing lunch. It's a good thing Mrs. Weasley always makes big, steaming hot meals for every dinner, or I'd probably just leave this alone and go eat. But no, this has to be done for Retina's safety - _our_ safety.

I just finished writing the small message into my diary when I heard the door down the hall open and close what the person thought was quietly. Maybe it was quietly done to keep everyone downstairs from hearing it, but not me, who is upstairs.

I heard someone tip-toeing quietly down the hall away from my direction. Good, I can follow them without waiting long to be able to see when I can exit my blue clad room. So, I slowly opened my oddly colored door, and, glancing down to both ends of the hall, I stepped out.

Following Trinity was definitely easier than I thought it would be. Because of the plush green carpeting extending from wall to wall, I was able to walk in the dark shadows and keep my feet quiet. Feet have a tendency to give themselves away when trying to sneak around, so the carpet helped by muffling my steps.

Every now and then Trinity would glance over her shoulder, and I would duck behind a shining suit of armor or a candelabra. I would just barely get completely blocked by one and I wonder why Trinity hasn't noticed me yet. I mean, I am a Ravenclaw, and we aren't known for being sneaky and cunning. Smarts we may have, but being able to spy is something our great Rowena Ravenclaw didn't pass down to us.

Before long though, after having to crouch down farther than I can go and becoming sore, Trinity reached a low-rise balcony and jumped over the edge. At first, I was shocked, for it appeared to hang over the Malfoys' boundaries, but upon closer inspection I found it lead into the garden Retina described from her vision where she saw Selene and Genevieve Slytherin kill themselves.

I debated on whether I should just leave it all alone or continue, for looking out on the hidden garden I realized there was only one way in and out. This balcony.

High rising trees grew on either side of the balcony, and though it was winter, the garden was as full of life and color as in the springtime. The grass was so green it could rival the Slytherin emblem, the flowers so colorful that it rivaled the rainbows that fill the skies after a nice rain. And the garden was so vast that it stretched for much farther than the boundaries that is thought to be the bounds of Malfoy Manor. I'm guessing Malfoy Manor possesses much more land than most believe since just this garden stretched for about 2 acres.

Well, if I'm going to do this I best jump now or else I'll lose Trinity in the vast maze that was once tamed by Genevieve. Perhaps Trinity and Briant have found a path and cleared it away. That would help immensely with this.

I quickly swung my legs over the banister, ignoring the fact that I was in a dress (Do not ask. At the Malfoys' it is very formal, and we always get dressed up. Though a peasant styled dress is barely 'dressed up', but still.). I pushed myself away from the ledge and toward the ground, landing in a soft pile of flowers; the honey scented pollen flying into my face.

"What was that?" I hear Briant ask franticly. I then hear feet moving around, heading towards my landing spot. The slow footsteps get closer to my place in the flowers, and I thank the Lord that my spot is behind a bush. I had no idea they had been so close!

"Have you found anything?" whispered Trinity, suspicion filling her voice.

As the footsteps stop in front of my hiding spot, I'm surprised they haven't yet found me here for my heartbeat was so loud. It was so loud it rang in my ears, and a horrid taste filled my mouth: the taste of fear.

Finally, as I knew it would happen, the bushes in front of me are pushed down slightly. Briant looks behind them, his eyes going wide when he notices me.

**Briant's POV**

When I pushed down the bush, it was a sight to behold, but also one to keep secret.

Sitting behind the bush, was Cho. I smiled to myself at knowing she had been the one to figure out something was wrong with Trinity. I nearly laughed out loud as well, for through her nearly black hair, flowers were tangled. Yellow polled graced the top of her head and covered her face while she sat in a now crushed pile of flower. Her dark blue, peasant dress was twisted all about her, and her shoes had come off when she had jumped.

"Briant?" she whispered urgently, "What is going on?!"

"Briant! Have you found anything?" Trinity called.

I put my finger up to my lips, "Shh." Then I turned away from Cho, "No, Leona, nothing was there. It may have been a rabbit or a snake or something."

"Probably."

**Trinity's POV**

He's lying. I can tell, I can _sense_ it.

Who or what is behind that bush will get a surprise soon enough though. When it's least expected, I'll turn from Briant to the bush and pounce. No one keeps secrets from me, and no one betrays me. Oh, yeah, I'll betray others, but they can never betray me unless they wish to regret it. Retina should've known that, but oh well. I can have my fun for the moment.

"All right, then, Briant. Why don't you come sit back down with me? We need to finish chatting about your Orientation into the Order." I smirked as I heard a muffled gasp come from the bush.

Briant's eyes shifted towards it slightly before nodding at me and coming to sit down.

"You've been ever so helpful to the Order, Briant," I said, grabbing his hand gently, "We really appreciate it."

"You've still never told me," started Briant, "why you joined them and decided to turn on Retina."

I smiled a feral smile as I laughed maniacally in my head, "My dear friend, isn't it obvious? I'm a Gryffindor, so I obviously have to have some respect or liking of muggle-borns. I wasn't going to change that just because our dear Retina decided not to like them."

"That's not all, is it?"

"Never."

"Then continue."

"Let's just say that I began getting sick of her attitude after awhile. I knew she fancied my brother, so I thought I'd teach her a lesson, you know? Let her know people weren't going to put up with it for awhile. Do you remember that little incident around her birthday? Us finding Retina in the hidden corridor in the Dungeons? _I _put her there. _I_ disguised myself as Harry and beat her, hiding her in there and then playing the role of the little sister of Draco Malfoy.

"When the next day I learned that that stupid Luna, and oddly, Millicent had a connection with Retina that would lead her anywhere Retina was, I acted out the concerned friend, and you all believed it.

"Let's not forget either how much I tried to keep Retina and my brother apart. I tried everything to get them to avoid each other. Humiliating them, implying things, hurting, I even sent hate-mail to them saying it was from the other. I don't like being betrayed, Briant, and they betrayed me."

"How, Leona?" he asked quietly.

I glared, hatred rolling off me in waves as I though of my "sister". "She ignored me! He ignored me! Our precious Dragon broke his promise to me! He swore he would be there, always with me and that I would be the only girl in his life besides Mother! Then _she_ came along. _Her_, with her _perfect_ figure, her _perfect_ black hair, her _perfect_ mood eyes! She ruined _everything_! I knew she would just by her display towards the Slytherins on the train to school.

"I thought maybe I wouldn't have to worry about her when I heard she was in Gryffindor, and when she was friendly towards me when no one else was, but she broke her promise too! She _promised_ she would be my friend!" I knew I was losing control by how bright white flames erupted in my hands, engulfing my arms in a burst of fire. "She HURT me by ignoring me for my _BROTHER_! If he hadn't been there to protect her, she'd be _dead_ by now thanks to me and Hermione!"

"Leona, --"

"Don't call me that! I despise that name, and the only reason I use it with the Order is so that Father and Voldemort don't know I've turned!" Now, he was distracted!

I turned toward the bush hiding whoever was spying and blasted it with flames. A scream echoed through the gardens, and I pulled the flames from the bush and wrapped them tightly around the form that had fallen backwards in surprise.

Cho. Fair skinned, dark haired, beautiful Cho Chang.

"Trinity!" she cried, "What are you doing?"

I sneered, "The _right_ thing! You'd do well to follow my lead and join back with the Order."

"Leona! Stop it, this isn't the right way to do things!" Briant jumped up and somehow broke my powerful flames and vines rose from the ground, wrapping around my body. "I'm sorry, Leona."

The vines yanked me backwards, slamming my head off of a stone pillar, and my vision faded to black.

**Cho's POV**

I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

I can't focus on anything as the white flames from Trinity's hands engulf me, suffocating and burning me. There was no smoke, just a hard compression on my lungs and a blockage in my airways. I felt like I was dying a slow and painful death. I probably was before Briant stepped in.

The ground shook as Briant spoke some odd language beside me. A scream of pain and terror escaped Trinity's lips as her flame was broken, releasing me. I just got a glimpse of green vines wrenching her backwards toward the stone pillar holding up part of the balcony.

"Briant," I croaked, astonished at what only a minute engulfed in white flames did to me.

"Sh," he cooed, "I'm here, Cho. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

My vision went hazy as my legs started to go numb. A prickling started moving up from my legs to my stomach, into my arms, towards my heart. The closer the feeling got to where I know my heart lays, the hazier my vision got and the more pain I felt.

"I can't…" My voice is fading! What's going on?

"No, Cho, hold on." Briant sounded like he was crying as he yelled, "Help! Somebody, help, please!"

Again, I tried to speak, "What's hap…" Cough. "…ening?" My vision turned completely black, but not before I heard people screaming and crying my name in grief…

**Briant's POV**

"No!" I heard the voice of Damion behind me as I felt Cho go limp in my arms.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, landing on her now paler face, and I clung her to my chest.

"Cho?" Retina whispered as she bent down beside me and Cho. She choked as she tried to speak, "Cho, please…please wake up! Cho please! Don't leave me. You can't leave me!" Retina pulled Cho out of my arms and hugged her to herself. She cried into Cho's hair, making it look like her hair sparkled in the sunlight.

Luna knelt down beside Retina and I, "You guys, let go. Let her go. She wouldn't want us to hurt over her." I nodded and stood up while Luna tried to pry Retina's arms from around Cho.

"No!" Retina cried, "No…"

Damion, who rarely shows affection, was crying worse than Retina when I glanced up. We all were crying… Except Trinity and Luna. Luna wouldn't cry, we know that for she's strong and knows that people wouldn't want us to cry over them. And Trinity…

White hot anger coursed through me as I thought of Trinity. The lioness of the Malfoy line, the third child of the First Prophecy, and who we thought was our friend. She betrayed us, even after she ranted on about people betraying her. She had mentioned that she would betray others though they couldn't betray me, but this was low. Killing a member of a Light family just because she was in the wrong place?!

I think Retina was having the same thoughts since she let out a growl through her tears, passed Cho to Damion, and ran towards Trinity, who was waking up.

"You bitch!" Retina slapped Trinity across the face as the Dark Lord and Lady, along with many Death Eaters appeared beside our group. Retina was crying harder as she glared at her, "Why would you do _this_?!"

Trinity laughed, not pained by what she had done, "Because you all betrayed me! I just thought I'd return the favor, _sis_."

Pansy stepped forward grabbing Retina's arm lightly, "La Rétine, partent de lui. Il n'y a rien davantage que nous pouvons faire pour Cho, et la Trinité sera punie pour ceci. Svp, la Rétine, a juste laissé aller pour maintenant."

Retina spoke quietly, "Je ne peux pas, Pensée ! Comment vous m'attendez avez laissé aller quand elle a juste assassiné mon meilleur ami ? !"

"Vous devez. Nous pouvons obtenir notre vengeance bientôt, mais maintenant écoutons Luna."

"Bien, mais aucun de eux partira avec ceci." Retina let Pansy slowly guide her away from the insane female Malfoy.

Retina knelt down next to Cho again and lightly kissed her forehead, "Je t'aime, Cho, et toujours volonté. Veuillez ne pas oublier cela."

**A/N: Okay, for your benefits, here are the translations of the French language I used in this chapter...**

**_"La Rétine, partent de lui. Il n'y a rien davantage que nous pouvons faire pour Cho, et la Trinité sera punie pour ceci. Svp, la Rétine, a juste laissé aller pour maintenant."... _means... "Retina, just leave it. There is nothing more that we can do for Cho, and Trinity will be punished for this. Please, retina, just let go for now."**

**_"Je ne peux pas, Pensée ! Comment vous m'attendez avez laissé aller quand elle a juste assassiné mon meilleur ami ? !"..._ means... "I can't, Pansy! How do you expect me to when she just murdered our friend?!"**

**_"Vous devez. Nous pouvons obtenir notre vengeance bientôt, mais maintenant écoutons Luna."... _means... "You have to. We can get our revenge soon, but for now liten to Luna."**

_**"Bien, mais aucun de eux partira avec ceci."...** _**means... "Alright, but none of them will get away with this."**

**_"Je t'aime, Cho, et toujours volonté. Veuillez ne pas oublier cela"... _means... "I love you, Cho, and always will. Please don't forget that."**

**Please remember that I am not french, so the translations may be a bit off, but those are generally what they mean.**

**Cho: How could you kill me, Amanda?! I'm your favorite character!**

**Me: Sorry, Cho, it goes along with my new idea for the plot...*looks apologetic***

**Ginny: And so far, we're winning in the vote for the Greek characters from Amanda's story to come into this one! HAHA!**

**Me: *grumbles about no good characters teaming up***

**Draco: *smirks***

**Blaise: I do believe actually that the vote is tied thanks to Amanda's latest reviewer voting against it.**

**Me: Speaking of reviewers! Let's list our reviewers... Pansy, who is this chapter dedicated to?**

**Pansy: This chapter is dedicated to Ncy555...**

**Zalen: And tha---**

**Me: ZALEN! Get out of here!**

**Hades: That's rude. *puts hand over Amanda's mouth* Continue, Z.**

**Zalen: Thank you, now...Thanks to BackbiterReader...**

**Ginny: And we do mean THANK YOU, Backbiter, for voting for Zalen and Hades and others to join our wonderful story!**

**Me: *breaks free* HELP ME! THE VOICES ARE TAKING OVER MY MIND! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Hades: *grabs Amanda* *puts hand over Amanda's mouth* *ties Amanda up* Continue, Z...again.**

**Draco: *snickers* I'll tell the rest...Thanks to BlueSunsetWaters, Oxymororn8, and CSIMiamiLuver2012...**

**Me: *breaks free* *knocks characters away from the computer* I REALLY want to thank CSIMiamiLuver2012 cuz they sided against the characters and tied the vote! (Though a tie isn't a good thing) So, HA! Unless someone else says they want new characters, me and the voices (of the ever annoying characters) are tied, and they are NOT winning! BOOHYA, BABY!**

**Luna: *raises eyebrow* Not going to ask, oh mighty Amanda, the Oldest Crazy One...**

**Me: HEY! *pouts***

**ANYWAYZ, REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (...Cho, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Zalen, Hades, and Luna)**


	25. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or places in this story! I only own parts of the plot, while others were given to me by other authors! Everything from the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.!!!**

**A/N: Okay, guys, I was going to make a few more chapters for this story, but I wanted the next events that I have planned to happen to happen in the sequel, so this is the LAST CHAPTER for Who AM I? Who Do I Love?... I'm already working on the sequel, so don't worry about it! It'll be up in no time. The sequel is called Where Am I? Where Do I Go From Here? It is the next story in the Questions Series!**

**Chapter 21: Regrets**

_Trinity's POV_

How could I?! How could I let this happen?

Looking around the dark cell that has become my home, I realize that I made a mistake. The Order wasn't going to protect me. They weren't going to protect anyone besides themselves and those who have long supported them.

I slowly lie down on my hard mattress in the corner of my cell, and I glance around. The cell was practically empty except for the main essentials: bed, sink, loo. There was a constant dripping coming from the sink that never left me in silence.

Though the drips are annoying when I wish to sleep, they also help me from going down the path of thought that would kill me if I continued on it. I still do not know why I acted in such a manner on that fateful day, or that fateful few months for that matter, but I know I can never go back to change my actions…

Wait! I _can_. Well, not in a literal sense, but I know a way to convey the truth of what happened to me, and what happened to me killed one of my best friends of many lives. I won't let the Order get away with any of this.

I can make my plan, remember what the Order must be punished for: taking advantage of my young age and naivety, killing Cho, hurting Retina, endangering my brother and friends, and most of all, casting shame on mine and my family's name. They will _never_ get away with the hurt they caused, and I know I will never get away without the trust of the Dark Princess.

I stand up slowly, ignoring the bruises that yell at me in protest, and walk to the door. The guard on duty, Severus Snape, glances at me and gives a slight nod. I force a smile onto my face before it quickly disappears at the sound of a door slamming.

Door slamming…_Father_.

________________________________________________________________________

_Luna's POV_

"You girls seem quiet this morning," Mrs. Weasley comments as we set the table for breakfast.

"Just thinking, Mum," replies Retina, "Hogwarts will be different without Cho there."

"What will happen to the Malfoy girl?" asks Mad-Eye as he walks slowly down the stairs to the set table for twenty of us. Seems like such a large number, but somehow they manage it.

Retina glares, "Why would you care?!"

"Ginevra!"

"Sorry, Mum. It's just that I don't wish to even think of her at the moment." Retina forces an apologetic look on her face before sitting down.

Mad-Eye grunts, "I care, Miss Weasley, for though Miss Chang died at her hand, the Malfoy girl was an asset to us that we wish to have back. Of course we have Severus and Polyhymnia on the inside, but we could find something for her to do."

"Polyhymnia?" I ask. I stare confusedly at the famous ex-Auror, going through my ancient Greeks.

"You'll all find out soon enough, I suppose," Mrs. Weasley smiles kindly, but her eyes trail warningly on Mad-Eye. "Now, we'll have a spot of breakfast before waking the boys. Then we'll be off!"

I walk quickly to keep up with the Weasleys as we head towards Platforms 9 and 10, but it's quite hard with all these muggles. I've never really had any qualms with them, but right now I wish the Dark Lord would swoop in and obliterate them all. Rid us of all the confusion they bring, all the harm to _our_ world and _our _lands.

It is all our land for we were on this earth first. Well, us and the Dementors. Us, who preserved the earth, and the Dementors who killed the dinosaurs. Them killing the dinosaurs was an act of peace between them and us: we stop hunting them and the dinosaurs stop hunting us. A perfect pact.

But then a Dementor fell in love with a witch. Freaky, I know, but it's true. Dementors were not what they are today. Anyways, they fell in love and had two children, who the muggles know as Adam and Eve. Adam and Eve lived in an enchanted garden given to them by us, wishing to keep peace, but they broke the one rule set. They touched the Fruit of Immortality. Not even the Elders were allowed to touch them.

When they had eaten the Fruit, their powers had been sapped. They were shunned by the Dementors, and only a few of our kind showed anything but anger towards them. Adam and Eve began the race of muggles.

I'm almost completely off track here, aren't I? How silly of me. I can never keep a train of thought.

Back to the present…Retina is walking up ahead with Pothead and Granger. I do wish she had waited before becoming "friends" with them, but she felt we needed all the time in the world to gain their trust.

Padma and Parvati walk on either side of me, trying to engage me in conversation with them and Tonks, but I'm obviously caught up in my thoughts. I haven't even noticed until now that we are already on the train and pulling out of the station.

"Luna, be safe, okay?" Tonks asks quickly. "Deep in the ocean, far in the desert, and into the past?"

"Always, Tonks. Over the moon and down the mountain until the end of time," I smile at my favorite member of the Order as we say our favorite way of making promises.

"Retina?"

"When a volcano ruptures, the Earth shakes, and the tides rise, I'll always stay safe inside," Retina says quickly to finish the famous saying, pushing Tonks towards the door, "Now go, or else you're going to Hogwarts with us!"

Parvati looks sadly between us, "Why do you still say that?"

"Honestly," I begin, "I don't know. I guess we just got into the habit of saying it with…" I falter before continuing, "with Trinity."

"It's okay," Retina says, "We must move on."

She walks away down the long line of compartments before slipping subtlety into the Slytherins compartment. We move along after her, each slipping in at opportune moments.

We are on our way to Hogwarts, and I can't say it'll be the best thing for us.

________________________________________________________________________

_Trinity's POV_

I hear the door leading upstairs slam open and then close. The manner in which it is done tells me it is my father. What he could want from me at the moment I can't think of, but I guess I'll endure him for a bit.

"Hello, Leona." the cold, harsh voice that belongs to my father speaks as his figure shows up as but a line in the dim lighting.

"Father," I say somewhat angrily. How dare he throw me in here without even questioning what moved me towards my actions, and the he just waltz down here! "What a surprise to see you visiting your obviously unworthy daughter."

I barely make out his smirk before he turns away, "Snape, shouldn't you be at Hogwarts for the welcoming feast?"

"I am waiting, Lucius, for the next guard, and no offense, but I believe you barely competent enough to watch her yourself." I smirk at my father's back, catching the glint of mirth in Professor Snape's eyes.

I smooth the expression of my face before speaking, "Is there anything of importance you needed, _Father_, for if not then I wish to be left alone. I have things to do."

He pushes open my cell door, quickly closing, locking, and silencing it. He then grabs me by my hair and throws me onto the mattress, "Leona, mind your manners. And listen closely to the terms of agreement the Dark Lord has come up with for you."

________________________________________________________________________

_Ginny's POV_

"Ugh," I slam my head silently onto the Gryffindor Table as I wait for Pothead to finish speaking about all that happened during Christmas break. I mean, _seriously? _Does he _really_ expect everyone to care about him realizing he is madly in love with me when they can _clearly_ tell that I am _no where _near loving him?

Finally, after what seems like hours to me, but must have truly only been a few minutes or so, Dumbledork stands up and says, "Now that we are all fed, we must get to bed. Get well rested for classes tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Crazy old codger." I mutter as I walk out of the Great Hall. I hear loud laughter behind me and look over my shoulder. A twang of longing goes through my heart as I see Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Mill. They look happy enough. Almost like they did before I came along. Is it wrong to wish that this plan was never created even though it'll help us win the war?

"Yes, Retina, it is," Briant says from beside me. I jump a mile high in startlement before anxiously glancing every which way to make sure no Gryffindors were near by.

"Are you insane?!"

"I don't know. My parents haven't gotten the results from the test back," I says thoughtfully. My lips twitch upwards, "Ha ha, Briant, very funny, but I have to get to my common room."

"Hmm, so we're no longer good enough, huh?" Theo comes up behind me.

"Exactly." I speak in a very insulting tone. We know we just have to act this way since we never know when someone from the Light is around the corner, so it's all good.

"I think you should reconsider that answer, _Weasley_," says Theo.

"I think you should reconsider what you're about to do," growls another voice. I spin around quickly, acting delighted to see The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Make-My-Life-Easier-And-Die.

Briant snickers, "What are you going to do, Potter? Play the hero?"

"Ginny, come on," He motions me with his hand, and I fake a sigh of relief and run to him. He puts one arm around me while using the other to hold his wand pointing at my Slytherins. "Don't come near her and we won't have any problems, got it?"

We had arrived at the common room minutes later, but the whole time Potter kept his arm around my waist. And when we come in, everyone wants to know what happened and where I went to.

I try to explain to them about how I "accidentally" went in that direction out of habit, but I can't continue because I start "crying hysterically". That's why Potter comes in and tells everyone of how the Slytherins were upset that I've decided to stick with my true house and were trying to get revenge.

Parvati and Padma, who is visiting Parvati, come over and pretend to comfort me while they really reprimand me for going down to the dungeons so soon after arriving back at Hogwarts. I curl up on the red, poofy couch by the lit fire, holding a blanket around my small frame. Parvati, Padma, and Granger sit on wither side of me.

While I stare into the flames, my vision starts to blur, and I melt from the present into the past, and the past is where I stay for a long time. Too long to even remember when I first fell into my coma-like state, but long enough for everything to go right...but _wrong_.

_The End_

**A/N: OMG, I can't believe this story is over. *cries***

**Ginny: Amanda, don't cry! We still have the next two or three more stories to write!**

**Draco: Oh Jesus, Amanda's crying again...**

**Luna: *hits Draco over the head* Don't make fun of...*sniffles* Amanda cry- crying! *starts crying too***

**Blaise: *comforts Luna* I think we should just mention everyone who reviewed the last chapter...Before we all get too emotional...?**

**Me: *sniffles* Er, right...Thank you, Blaise. Millicent, would you do the honor?**

**Millicent: Of course......Thanks -and lots of love to - Oxymoron8, Backbiter Reader, CSIMiamiLuver2012, BlueSunsetWaters, and Writting Akatsuki.**

**Me: Thank you guys SO much! I love you guys dearly! And thank you to all of the people just reading this without reviewing, because at least you're reading it! And to anyone who reads this in the future, thanks to you too! I will start the sequel immediately so that I can hear from all of you again! *gives each of you a GIANT hug* The next book in the Questions Series is Where Am I? Where Do I Go From Here? Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (the WHOLE cast of Who Am I? Who Do I Love?)**


End file.
